Two worlds collide
by MakeYourEyesGlow
Summary: Ellen and Alexis are twins, separated at birth. One went to live with her mother on Asgard while one stayed on Earth with her father. Until one faithful moment they have no idea of each others existence. So when they're both recruited into the Avengers they have to learn to live together and with their teammates. But what happened when they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ellen and Alexis look the same but couldn't possibly be more different. Ellen was born and raised as an Asgardian commoner, but after she has won a tournament and was proclaimed a Godess of Ice and Water by Odin as a reward, her life has changed significantly. Alexis, on the other hand, is a mortal, living in New York at the time of Loki's second attempt of ruling Earth, but there is something that even her father doesen't know about her. She is telpathic and can move objects without even touching them. When they are both recruited as new members of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secret superhero team - the Avengers, they have a world as a burden. But what happens if one of them falls for the wrong guy? Are they going to let the Earth down for love?

Author's note: OK, so those who also use Wattpad might've read this there so just so you know this isn't a stolen idea, it's mine and if you don't believe or want proof send me a message and I'll prove it

- Ellen of Asgard

"Are you feeling any better now, Ellen?", Thor looked down at me, with an concerned expression.

We were sitting on a bench at the Central Park, surrounded by nature. It was a little bit cold in the shadow of trees, but I liked it. It reminded me of home, and I didn't think that would be possible in New York. Thor was right all along. I knew nothing of the mortal world.

"It's... amazing.", I said, breathing in the clear air, finally. Well, 'clean' in the comparison with the rest of the city, bustling with life. The first thing that struck me when Thor and I appeared in NYC, in the middle of the Times Square, was the smog, and for a second, I thought I was suffocating. Then the lights blinded me, and I just stood there, calling out Thor's name. I was helpless. And I hated being helpless.

"You will get used to it.", I remember his voice in the blindness as he pulled my hand, dragging me here while I protested.

And surprisingly, I did. Just a few minutes later, I could breathe normally and see the colours around me. I even felt a little bit silly for freaking out in the main square like that, drawing unnecessary attention to Thor and me. I blushed, suddenly, and studied Thor's face, trying to find a hint of disappointement in me, or a little bit of anger hidden behind his masculine facial features. But I've found none.

'He is a good man', I concluded. 'And soon, he will be my king.' From what I've seen and heard about his achievements, he seemed brave as well, and honourable, everything that is expected from an Asgardian heir. I remembered the first time that we have met, after I've won another tournament in Asgard and earned a gift from Odin. He gave me a title of the Godess of Ice and Water. He stated that now, regarding that I'm no longer just a commoner, I have new duties to my world... and the other ones that aren't protected as well as Asgard is. Like Earth.

So, I wasn't really surprised when Thor asked for my presence, one day, explaining that Loki, his own brother, escaped the Asgardian prison... Well, actually no, he didn't escape all by himself. Although he is the God of Mischief, he isn't that powerful. He was released. A chitauri lord, someone even Loki feared, somehow managed to set him free. And now, Loki was a threat to Earth once again.

_"My brother came really close to ruling Earth the last time that he was there, but the Avengers stopped him just in time. I don't know if that will be the case this time. We need help.", Thor said to me that day. ___

_I remeber frowning at him: "The Avengers?", I asked him, while biting my lower lip. ___

_"They are a team. A team you will be joining soon.", he said with a smile.___

Thor suddenly broke the silence, making me return to the present in a blink of an eye:

„I knew you would like it.", he grinned, „Even Loki does, for Odin's sake.".

„I thought that Loki wanted to destroy Earth.", I frowned.

„My brother wants to be adored and loved because he has a feeling that he hasn't got a family any more ever since he found out that he was adopted. So, when he realised that he would never sit on the Asgardian throne, he decided to find a replacement, a world of his own, where people would love him as their only king and leader forever.", Thor sighed, „You see, Loki doesen't understand that Odin and I don't care about blood relations. No matter how much I try, I can't seem to bring him to reason.", his glance hardened, „He must be stopped.".

When I didn't know how to reply, he continued: „So... young Asgardian. Are you ready to finally meet your new team?".

I tried to smile: „I suppose so.". That was a lie. I didn't want to leave this place and it's calmness and walk back into that chaos. But, I had no choice. Loki sure wasn't sitting on a bench somewhere, relaxing, and if we wanted to catch him, we needed to act fast.

We left the serenity of the park behind us and I tried to calm myself down by listening to the nearest fountain. The sound of water always soothed me and made me feel better, even before I was given the title of it's Godess. I could see the sea, now, just a couple of miles away. And then, a loud scream pierced through the air, making me flinch.

Thor looked around, concerned, when a young lady jumped on him, her hands around his neck. I almost bursted into laughter when I saw the puzzled look on his face. He never saw this woman in his life.

„OH my God! Are you really... HIM?! You are the Thor!?", she screamed in his ear and I noticed that she was holding a torn piece of paper and a pen in her hand.

„Yes, it is me. Are thou in some kind of danger?", he asked in his serious tone.

The woman started to giggle pushing the pen in Thor's hands: „May I have your autograph, please!? My friends are never going to beleive me what just happened.".

„What is an autograph?", he asked, dead serious and I couldn't help but to wonder the same thing.

The woman started to laugh, thinking that her favourite Avenger must be kidding when a group of screaming teenagers and two kids ran towards Thor, all wanting a piece of him. He was trying to explain to his fans that he has to go, but the screams were too loud for them to hear. I rolled my eyes. The sea was calling me... so close. Yet, I couldn't leave Thor surrounded like this. Damn it.

„Hey, that's enough!", I yelled at them, and was happy to see a few heads turn in my direction, „Didn't you hear him? Thor has to go now.".

„Will you marry me, Thor!?", one of his teenage fans cried, ignoring me.

„Thou are a beautiful maiden, but my heart belongs to an another mortal.", he said and I saw a trace of a smile appearing in the corner of his lips. He was talking about Jane, of course. I wondered where that sweet lady is now. Probably in her lab, making exp -

And then I saw her.

A young girl was sitting on a bench near the sea, concentrating on a book. She removed a strand of auburn wavy hair from her face, and I noticed that she had her headphones on. But her face... she looked just like me.

She had my eyes, but with a little bit less blue in them, my smile, my red lips, my facial features... it was like looking at myself in the mirror. But, I would never wear mortal clothes. A green V neck sweatshirt, dark blue jeans and white sneakers made her look like a mortal, but her beauty was Asgardian, there was no doubt in that.

I came closer, blinking a few times, just to make sure that I'm not mistaken, but the image was the same every time I opened my eyes. She was like a twin sister of mine... but I didn't have one. Especially not on Earth.

Wait... isn't that one of Loki's powers? He used to make copies of himself, fooling his oponents into attacking his clones instead of him. Perhaps he learned how to duplicate others and he wanted to make a little joke on the newest Avengers recruit?

Well, he will learn that it isn't wise to pull tricks on an Asgardian. Rage was boiling inside of me, and I felt an comforting cool feeling in my hands. My powers were answering my call.

"Thor! Loki's here!", I warned him before I attacked my clone.


	2. Chapter 2

- Alexis of Earth

I was sitting on a bench by the sea, reading a book and enjoying the sun beaming down on me. I usually did this every afternoon. This was like my little hiding spot, when I needed to think or to relax, I would always come here. What I didn't know was that today there would be no relaxing. I was absorbed in my book when I overheard some girls screaming which made me look up for a split second. There was a huge mob around two people who were very hard to see... But I could spot one of them, quickly trying to connect the face to a name. He looked so familliar...

I decided to ignore the screaming fan girls and continue my book. However, I didn't even manage to read another sentence because I heard someone yell. And the person seemed to be right next to me making me take out my headphones.

"Thor! Loki's here!" those two short sentences made me look up only to be faced by an auburn haired girl who resembled me in any way possible. We had the same features, and the only difference was our eyes. While hers had a mix of blue and grey in them, mine were only grey. However, everything else about us was the same. I opened my mouth to speak, but didn't have time to, as I was splashed with a wave of water. I was dripping wet. My clothes, hair and... My book! That was a signed book!

"What the hell, you freak?" I asked angrily even though I had no right calling her a freak. I was just like her. So I decided to use it.

I looked behind her just to see the familliar looking, popular, blond guy trying to make his way through the screaming girls and right next to him - was a garbage can. I concentrated on making it fly up. It did as I wished soon hitting the girl in the back and making her stumble as she lost control of yet another wave coming my way. It splashed into the water, disappearing as it came. I looked at her shocked face which mirrored the other god's, making me wonder why are they so surprised that I fought back. She's the one that attacked me, why shouldn't I defend myself!? Deciding to use their moment of just standing there in shock as if they have nothing better to do, I used another one of my advantages.

'That's not Loki's power!', she thought.

'What kind of sorcery is this?', the blonde haired guy wondered. Wait... What do I have to do with Loki?! Yes, I knew of the battle for New York which happened last year, and the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. But then again, the whole world did. And yet they're allying me with a villain such as Loki?! I had no idea what their reason was. But I was snapped out of my thoughts as I started to feel extremely cold. I looked down at my feet since I wasn't able to move them only to find them in ice.

Great, just great.

I looked back to her just to see a smirk across her face. I sighed, looking around me, and soon finding a sharp rock near my feet. As it hit the ice hard without me even touching it, the ice cracked freeing my legs, at last. Once again, they seemed surprised, and I smiled confidently at them.

And then it hit me. I was fightning Thor, the God of Lightning! That's why I thought I have seen him somewhere before - I must have remebered his face from a video on the internet or something... After all, aliens attacking Earth and a group of superheroes defending it was a hell of a story, and everyone was talking about it...

Suddenly - there was a gust of wind as Thor swung his arm and sent a gigantic looking hammer flying my way. Extending my hand towards it, the thing suddenly turned back and went straight at him though he caught it just before it hit his face. There were a few screams coming from the crowd as the people were running around. Some trying to see what was going on, and some trying to run away before something really bad happened.

"Who are you?" the god asked with a thick accent which I guessed belonged to Asgard.

"Why would I tell you?" I answered with my own question as we were standing on opposite sides, both ready for the other one to move. At that time, the other girl was raising her hands up, and forming a huge ball of ice that just seemed to grow with every second. But I kept on staring at Thor, not breaking eye contact.

"What are you doing on Earth?" he tried again, though this time, I answered him:

"I live here!" I yelled back, rolling my eyes.

"That's impossible." the girl suddenly commented, making me notice that even her voice was the same as mine. I wondered who she was...

"What trick is Loki playing with us?" Thor asked with a threat obvious in his voice. "Where is he?"

"How should I know?" I was getting angrier with every question. They were acting like I was his right hand or something... and I didn't even see the guy in my life!

"Don't play dumb, little girl!" he answered, making me laugh. Little girl? If I was such a little girl, why was he hesitating to attack me? 'Maybe she isn't one of his tricks; maybe this girl is the real thing... But how would that be even possible?', his thoughts were running wild as I listened to them.

"I think we're done with chit chatting!" my lookalike exclaimed, suddenly sending an ice ball straight at me as I turned to it, making it burst into little pieces before it touched me. I let out a sigh of releif. I was so close to becoming a penguin...

Controlling the trees behind me, I made a thick branch outstretch and grab her by her waist pulling her up into the air as she swung there. She started to push the branch away from her just as I started to get worried. She was much, much stronger than I thought she was. But it will take a while until she frees herself. I will have just enough time to run away.

I sighed as I turned back to Thor who was glaring at me with a suspicious look on his face. One of his hands held his hammer down, while he stood there, not moving. But he wasn't fooling and I most definitely am not planning on letting my guard down when around these two. For all I know, maybe they are Loki's tricks!

"We can do this the easy way... or the hard way. All you need to do is tell me where Loki is and what's he planning to do this time." he explained, acting like he wasn't going to do his best to make me turn into a billion mini Alexis pieces with that hammer.

"Well, all I can tell you is that I don't know. Leave me alone!" I answered.

Thor sighed as he raised his hammer once again sending it flying towards me... only this time I didn't change its direction. Well I kind of did, but it didn't go back to Thor, but it got lost in the sky as it flew. Since Thor threw it hard, I knew it wouldn't land for some time regarding that it was a special hammer indeed. But from the YouTube videos I've seen about him, the hammer somehow always gets back in his hand, so I better get moving.

"A king should never hit a girl." I mumbled.

My head hurt from too much use of my power, but I was proud of my work. The girl was still fightning with the tree, and Thor raised his hand up, waiting for the hammer to come back. I rolled my eyes. He'll be waiting for some time.

"I am a human being, born and raised here, on Earth! I know nothing of Loki's whereabouts and his tricks. So, if we're done here, I would like to get home in time for dinner! Goodbye!" I said as I started to walk away and just before I reached my bike I turned back to the tree letting the girl go.  
Her face was red, and she looked tired.

"And you better get me a new book, because that one..." I pointed to the wet book on the bench. "... is completely ruined! And it was signed... unbelievable."

And with that, I walked away, leaving them looking at me with awe written on their faces. I could feel their glares on my back until I was out of their sight and earshot. I finally let out a breath of relief.

I had no idea what has just happened.

But what I do know is that Thor and an another Asgardian are back on Earth. And that other unknown Asgardian looks just like me! And yet, I know nothing about her, not even her name! So, as I was riding my bike back to our small flat, I couldn't help but think of various plots which ran through my mind. What bothered me the most was the question if we were related? Because if we were, than she must know where my mother is. But as I entered the house, I pushed all of those thoughts away and entered the kitchen only to see my dad setting the table.

"Hi, dear. You're home later than usual. Is everything alright?" he asked with a smile as he set one of the plates down.

"Everything is fine, dad, I just lost track of time! I hope that you don't mind!" I said with a smile.

My father always believed me. He wasn't dumb; I was just a good liar. He knew nothing of the real me. He didn't even know about my telepathy or telekinesis, and we shared the same roof for my entire life...

He thought I was just another normal college girl doing her best to graduate and get on with her life. And I was going to let him believe that until it was absolutely neccessary to tell him the real truth. I hope that day will never come, though. I couldn't possibly imagine what his reaction would be like and I didn't even want to think of it. So as my father set the pasta on the table, I decided to forget about the problems bothering me as I got into a light conversation with my father. For now I pretended like everything was alright in the world.

Though, it most certainly was not.


	3. Chapter 3

- Ellen of Asgard

My chest hurts.

I growled in pain as I stood up, catching my breath. 'Now, that was rather uncomftrable', I thought. What did just happen? A mortal... clone of mine... kicked my ass. A mortal disabled an Asgardian. Who the hell was that girl?

Thor raised up his hand and Mjolnir appeared in his hand again. He sighed, irritated that a 'little girl' outsmarted him. Well, he did have an excuse. We were definitely not expecting that. I was so shocked when the tree suddenly pulled me up in a 'hug' that I didn't even fight back... until it started to hurt, but she released me in the next moment.

I distantly remember her rambling something about buying her a new book but I was too busy with breathing to care. She was pretty clear about not knowing anything about Loki, but she also said that she was from Earth, and that was obviously not true. Only Asgardians posses such powers. And... is she was of the Asgardian people... could we be related?

There was one thing I did know, though. This person could be very useful to the S.H.I.E.L.D. organisation and a good addition to the Avengers team. Perhaps I could tell that Fury guy that Thor was talking about earlier about this little encounter. Thor spoke up:

„Loki doesen't have mind powers such as telekinesis or telephaty.", that wasn't a question, „Either this was some kind of sorcery... or she is not one of Loki's clones."

„She wouldn't release me like that if she was serving Loki.", I frowned, „But is she isn't a clone and isn't mortal, the only remaining option is that she is of Asgard. But she probably doesen't know that.", I concluded and started walking, just a few steps away from the sea now.

„Could she... is it possible that she is your twin sister?", Thor asked, but I didn't reply straight away because I jumped into the cold water. I could feel the bruises and cuts on my skin healing and my energy coming back to me.

My twin sister.

That didn't sound right. Not after all these years being a single child. I shook my head in denial:

„My mother would have told me if she had other children than me.", I said, my head still under water. One of the perks of being a Godess of Water and Ice is being able to breathe and talk under water, and to see prefectly clear even if the water is dirty. Plus, it is impossible for me to freeze.

There was a sudden WHOOSH sound, and I realised that it's probably Thor flying over the ocean. But he stands no chance in getting to the helicarrier first against me in my own element. I smirked and asked the waters for a small favour. And it did exactly what I asked of it.

A huge tsunami raised from the ocean, and I heard mortal folk gasp in awe, somewhere behind me. They had no reason to be afraid, of course. Since I am an Avenger now, I couldn't harm another human being even if I wanted to.

The tsunami was carrying me and I saw the helicarrier for the first time. It was a huge base, just big enough to hold a huge green monster, five other (now six) Avengers, and about a hundred agents. I kind of hoped that they have a swimming pool inside, but I honestly doubted it.

I jumped off the huge wave just in time to land in front of four men, standing on the helicarrier in front of some kind of a black rocket or something. I recognised the one in the middle the second I saw him.

„You must be Nick Fury.", I stated. His eyepatch was quite striking.

„And you must be our new Asgardian Avenger.", Nick replied, his face was serious, „That was a dramatic way to arrive, indeed.".

„Well, now that the humans know about our existence, I see no reason to keep my powers a secret.", I admitted.

„I noticed that.", Fury didn't look pleased. But I didn't really care, so that makes us even.

Now that I have been... uh... formally introduced, I studied the faces of the other men. Two of them were wearing dark glasses and I didn't recognize their faces so I assumed that they were the mentioned agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

But the third man... He had short blonde hair and an expressed jawline. He smiled at me politely before he reached out to shake hands. I returned the smile.

„I am-", we both started talking in the same time, so he stopped and allowed me to finish:

„You are the famous Captain America.", I said.

„Well, yes, formally. But the rest of the team usually just calls me Steve.", he shrugged.

„Alright then, Steve.", I said and turned back to Fury, „Thor should be here any minute now.".

„Good.", Nick nodded, „Would you mind showing the girl around, Steve?".

„No problem, sir.", Steve answered.

„Actually, Fury, I wanted to talk to you about something.", I said.

Nick raised an eyebrow: „Already?", he asked.

„Yes.", I continued, „It's about a girl that I... met while on my way here.".

„A mortal girl?", Fury wasn't interested, „What about her?".

„She isn't just mortal. I think that she might have Asgardian blood, and you may want her in the team. Her powers are just amazing, she is a telephat, I think, and she can move objects without even touching them. She trapped me with a tree's branch and - ", he didn't let me finish.

„To shorten this out, you want me to kidnap a young girl?", he frowned.

„You need more men for this, Nick, we both know it. Loki will be smarter this time, bring a bigger army, have a better plan... you need every superhero you can get.", I said.

Even though I knew that I've won him over, before he managed to reply, Thor landed on the helicarrier with a loud bang. He looked at us, a little bit annoyed that someone is quicker then him. I chuckled, quietly. It seems that little girls really outperformed him today.

He gave us a suspicious frown: „What have I missed?".


	4. Chapter 4

- Alexis of Earth

I was in the school library, studying for an exam I had tomorrow. I usually did this with headphones and music, but since my phone got soaked yesterday, I had to survive without it for now. I sighed as I once again thought about the girl. She was Asgardian, not from here... But then, we couldn't be related. My father has told me about the day I was born. He always said it was here, in New York, so why would he lie about something like that? But, that's the point, he wouldn't do such a thing. I think.

I sighed, closing the book in front of me deciding to call it quits for tonight. Placing the book back in my bag, I got up from the table ans walked out of the building and onto the now dark streets of New York.

My house wasn't far from here so I walked all the way. But, as I was doing so, I couldn't help but feel someone's presence and eyes on my back. Two pairs to be precise. I turned around, but saw nothing and sighed. I was just paranoid since yesterday, thinking that those two Asgardians would jump out at some point and go on about Loki, once again.

And then I heard a whisper, almost inaudiable.

But this time, I didn't stop walking. I turned on my telepathy instead, and listened to the thoughts around me. Two people, a man and a woman. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents... High ranking obviously, since they were sent all alone to go after me after I kicked that god's butt yesterday. But their thought's weren't in place. They were distracted by each other. Keeping each other safe... Safe from me! God, if anyone calls me another one of Loki's minions again, I will seriously freak out. I stopped and turned around, still seeing nothing, but I knew those two were still here.

"I know you're there, so you can come out now!" I called out. If anyone was passing by the street, they would've most likely thought I was talking to myself, until two people came out from the shadows. The woman had flaming red hair and she looked determined to get what she wants. While the man, on the other hand, looked calm and yet ready for action with the bow that hung loosely from his back.

"Hi, my name is Natalie Rushman!", she stated walking over to me with a extended hand which I took with a small smile. It was funny how she thought she could hide her real name from me.

"It's nice to meet you, agent Romanoff." I said and a shocked expression passed on her face, but was once again soon gone and replaced by that same determination from before.

"Impressive." she mumbled more to herself than anyone else but I stil overheard it.

"And you too, agent Barton." I added, looking over at the man who only nodded at me. "So, I take it that you have a reason for following me, agents?" I turned back to Natasha who cracked a small smile.

"As a matter of fact I do. It's about what happened yesterday with the two Asgardians and you." she explained making me chuckle.

"What about it?" I asked still calmly even though I was very interested in what she had to say.

"Ellen mentioned you, but she somehow left out you look just like her. Would've helped us narrow our search if you asked me." she stated making me laugh again. Even though this woman seemed uptight and serious it was obvious she had a sence of humor when needed.

"And what exactly did she say?" I asked, curiously.

"She said you would be a great asset to the Avengers." she explained, making my eyes widen.

"And why would that be?"

"Because of your powers, of course... and the fact that last time Loki was here, we barely managed to defeat time it might be even worse and we need all the help we can get!" she shortly explained, but the way she said it actually made me think about it.

"And why should I join you?" I asked skeptically.

"I can't tell you, that is your choice, but just so you know... Many lives could be saved that way.", she said and I couldn't help, but agree with her. But I thought of my father. How would I explain leaving? My powers, something that I have been hiding from him for more than ten years now. I wasn't sure if he would be able to forgive me for that. We've always been open with each other and now I would be revealing a big lie which I have kept for such a long time. But my private life aside, agent Romanoff was right. Earth needed me, and so did the Avengers and if I could save people's lives this way than it's the best I could do. My father will just have to forgive me.

"Let me just go get my things!" I sighed in defeat and could hear Barton exhale in relief.

"I'll go with you, Clint you go report to Fury that we got her on board." Natasha instructed and the man nodded as he walked away in the opposite direction from the two of us. I guess it was time for the truth to come out. So in a matter of minutes we were at my doorstep and I rang the doorbell knowing that my father was home and he'd open the door. And as he did he smiled down at me, but than saw Natasha and his smile faded. He sighed in defeat, making me confused. Did he know her or something?

"Please, come in." he said and moved away so the two of us could come in.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something." I said quetily.

"You know, I hoped that they wouldn't find you, that this day wouldn't actually come... But deep down inside I knew that Ellen would come here one day, that you two would meet..." he said making my eyes widen with shock. HE KNEW?! But than again, I wasn't sure what exactly did he know.

"Dad what are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Honey, I've kept something from you for some time now..." he explained. So it was true... I was related to that girl from yesterday; Ellen as he called her.

"You're not really from Earth..." he stated and I didn't have to hear anything else. I understood. "I kept it from you thinking if no one but me knew, maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't find out about you, I was afraid of the thought that they might take you away! And now you're joining them to save the world...I..." he exclaimed. "I couldn't be more proud!"

"So you knew all this time, about my powers, about her, about my mother? And you never bothered to tell me?" I asked, not sure if i should be angry or releived that this wasn't going as horribly as I thought it would.

"I'll just go upstairs and start your packing." Natasha said, deciding to avoid this awkward conversation. Something I, unfortunately, couldn't do.

"I did, honey, but you have to understand that I didn't tell you for your own good. If you knew, who knows what you would've done to find your mother!" he stated, but the worst part isn't that he kept that from me. It was that he kept me away from my family. All this time I thought he was all I had and yet there was a sister and a mother. Yes, they were in a different world, but they were still alive...

"Dad, I'm leaving to go help S.H.I.E.L.D. so I should go and pack if you don't mind!" i said coldly and walked up the stairs to my room only to find Natasha going through my closet. So, she was serious about helping me pack... Oh, well I guess some help wouldn't hurt.

"You don't have to take too much, there will be clothes on the hellcarrier!" she metioned. "Just take some belongings preferably the ones you care about, you might be there for some time." she stated. But in that case I only had one thing to take. And it was already on me. On a chain around my neck which I never took off. A ring hung there... It was big with a orange stone in the middle of it. My father gave it to me saying it was a family ring. I never wore it on my finger in fear of losing it.

"Is that all you want to take?" she asked sceptically.

"Yes, it's all i need for now." I explained and she smiled.

"Well than we should get going! Fury isn't going to wait forever!" she jokingly said and we were on our way out. I said goodbye to my father. Yes, I might be slightly mad at him at the moment, but who knows what might happen and I don't want the last thing he'll remember me by is this fight while I'm away. So as Natasha and I exited the apartment, I sighed. I was ready for this. For a start of something new!


	5. Chapter 5

- Ellen of Asgard

The helicarrier was even larger then I originally thought. My room was almost twice as big as my old house in Asgard, in which I lived while I was still a commoner and didn't bother thinking about Loki and his mischief. One of the walls was made entirely out of glass and gave me a nice view of the ocean underneath. I couldn't imagine a better view.

My bed was huge, and covered in soft pillows, my closet full of human clothing that I knew I would never wear. After all, I had my Asgardian clothes, and what else could I possibly want? In the corner of the room was a small tv, a laptop that I didn't know how to use regarding that there is no electricity back home, and a bookshelf. I frowned while reading the books titles. Some of them seemed rather interesting and some... not as much. Perhaps my clon- uh, that girl might want to read it. I would make up to her for that book that I destroyed thinking that she was just a replica of myself.

Yesterday, agent Barton called Fury, and told him that they were able to convince the girl to join the Avengers. Well, of course they did. The girl was raised in a mortal world - she was probably dying to be surrounded by other people like her. Right?

I wondered what is she like. And what is her name. Is she like me? Or... my complete opposite?

And then, a man with dark hair, GUCCI sunglasses and a expensive suit entered my room. I could smell his cologne all the way from the other side of the room, but it was a really nice scent, now that I think of it. I knew this man... from somewhere. Is it possible that I have seen him before?

He removed his glasses with a trained move, and glanced at me with his brown eyes. Now I remembered... he was Tony Stark. The Iron Man.

„Hello there, little mermaid.", he said, „Though I wasn't there to greet you, I haven't missed your dramatic entry. I think we will get along just fine.".

I smiled: „Well, mr. Stark, I'm certainly hoping that we will, but is that the only reason you came here? To tell me that you admire my powers?".

„Well, I just thought that you might want to know - the Alexis chick just arrived.".

„Alexis?", I frowned, „You mean... my clone?".

„From what have I heard, she just might be your twin sister. Haven't seen her yet, but if she is as pretty as you are, the agents on this hellicarrier are lucky indeed.", he said, „Barton told me that Capiscle's eyes popped out when he saw your twin. Apparentely, he is following her like a puppy.", Tony Stark grinned.

„And Capsicle is...".

„Captain America, Steve. Yes.", he said, „So, are you going to and meet your new addition to the family?".

„We've already met.", I said, and my eyes narrowed when I remembered throwing an ice-ball at her. She was innocent. I grabbed one of the books from the shelf. Perhaps... this just might help her forget about that incident.

I followed Stark through the hallway, paying just half of my attention to his comments about the food in this place, my other teammates, and something about Fury's cat if I understood him correctly.

And then we arrived in a huge, well lit area. My sister, Alexis, was sitting on a couch, talking with Steve about something. He said something I didn't catch and they both bursted into laughter. She made friends already. Good. I smiled at her, showing her the book I was carrying as a peace offering, and studied the face I knew so well.

She didn't seem upset or angry with me. A little bit nervous, perhaps, and I saw her fingers playing with a ring hanging around her neck. I gasped. I was wearing the same ring on my finger.

The only difference was that mine had light blue markings on it, with shades of gray at the edges. Where did she get it? My mother gave it to me before... well, before she has left me all alone. I wonder if she gave one ring like that to every person that she ever loved.

Alexis stood up from the couch, looking at me. In a long awkward moment, nobody said anything and I was starting to feel very uncomftrable. Even Stark, for who I thought always had comments, seemed to run out of them as he stared at me and then, at Alexis.

I decided to break the silence with the first thing that came to my mind:

„Uhm... here's a book.", I said, sounding like an idiot. Even gods are allowed to be idiots sometimes. Just take a look at Loki, for Odin's sake.

„Thanks.", she blushed, and accepted it without hesitation.

„So... are you really my sister?", I asked, quietly.

„I suppose so...", she shrugged, looking at the floor. I guess that she still remembered hitting me with a trash can... and pitting a tree against me. I felt guilty too, but was trying not to let it show... and failed miserably. My face was like an open book. Lying was impossible to me.

„You know that there is an easy way of finding that out, right?", Tony stated, being sarcastic. We both glared at him at the same time, but in the end, Steve was the one that made him shut up:

„Can't you see that they need a moment without interruptions?", Steve shook his head in disbelief.

„Just saying.", Tony raised his hands up in surrender.

I rolled my eyes before proceeding : „What is my father like?".

„I'll tell you when you tell me what is my mother like.", she answered with a smirk across her face.

„She was very beautiful.", I smiled, „And kind... and a good fighter. In fact, she taught me to fight like this.".

„Wait... how do you mean was? What happened to her?", Alexsis' face turned serious right away.

Steve got up and started pulling Tony out of the room. He obviously decided that we needed some privacy now, and although Tony was protesting, I knew that he couldn't stand back without his suit. Captain America, on the other hand, was now the strongest man in the room.

I shot a thankful glance at Steve before the doors closed shut.

I sighed: „I'm really sorry, Alexis. Our mother died, eight years ago.", I said and placed my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Her eyes filled with tears instanly, and she hugged me, pulling me close. I was surpirsed, but I returned the hug, holding her tight while she cried in my shoulder. I knew how she must be feeling. After all, I've been through the same feeling eight years ago.

„I've never got the chance to meet her.", she whispered, almost unaudiable.

„I know...I know.", I said, not knowing how to make her feel better. Just as I was starting to ponder how to make her think about something else, a robotised voice filled the room, making us both flinch. The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. must have something important to say to us.

„Avengers, Loki was seen in Paris, near the Eiffel tower.", the voice said, and it reminded me of agent Maria Hill slightly.

„That's our sign.", I said, concerned.


	6. Chapter 6

- Alexis of Earth

I sighed, knowing she was right, and wiped off the tears on my cheeks. We were soon interrupted as Stark and Steve entered the room, fixating their eyes on us.

"Sorry to break up this beautiful moment of sisterly bonding, but I think it's time that we suit up!" Tony commented as I looked down at the floor, hiding my face behind my wavy hair. I knew it was probably still obvious that I was crying and I didn't want to be questioned about it. She looked at me as if checking if I was feeling alright. I nodded before leaving the room with her by my side.

Ellen and Tony were in the front while Steve and I walked in the back, just a few feet away from the other two. I couldn't help, but to feel a little nervous. All of these people have already faced situations like this. Even Ellen, who must've kicked some ass back on Asgard. I was the only one that used her powers only when I was to lazy to get something myself. I never fought anyone, not even without my powers. I had no idea how I was going to do this. I started fidgeting with the ring around my neck. I always did that when I was scared or nervous. Probably noticing how worried I was, Steve suddenly grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeese. My heart suddenly started to beat faster.

"You're going to be ok!" he said quietly with a reassuring smile. I looked up at him since he was much taller than me. His words actually made me relax a bit and I smiled back.

"How can you know that? I've never done something like this before." I stated.

"I just have a good feeling about this." he said and I decided to beleive him.

We've entered another room in which we met up with Natasha, Clint and Thor. They all looked at us and Natasha walked over to me.

"Come, Alexis! I think I've seen your new suit back in our changing room." she said as she signaled for me to follow her. Steve let go of my hand which I didn't notice he was still holding and I couldn't help but to feel a little bit sad. I followed Natasha through a door which lead us into a medium sized room. The first thing I noticed was there were five compartments. One had a star sprangled suit, another had the Iron man suit and there was the one next to it which caught my attention. It was similar to the one Natasha had, only this one didn't have a bunch of guns strapped to it's belt. I walked over to it knowing that this one was mine.

"I'll let you change." she said and walked out of the room a moment later. I clicked a button and the glass doors slid open letting me take the jumpsuit. And I was soon in it. It felt as if it was an another skin of mine. It went straight with the features of my body showing off my curves here and there. And I had to admit that I looked rather good in it. I walked back out only to be met by a complete silence and everyone staring at me making me blush and look down at my feet.

"Now _that_ is something I did not expect!" Tony exclaimed and let out a low whistle. Rolling his eyes Thor smacked him across the head making the Iron man yelp in surprise as he didn't see that one coming.

"Tony, Steve - go change so we can all get going. Loki might leave!" Clint stated rushing the two heroes into the changing room. I went over to Ellen who was talking to Thor lightly.

"Hey!" she smiled at me as I walked over. "You look amazing in that, and that is something unusual for me to say... to be complimenting mortal cothing, I mean." she explained, making Thor and me chuckle slightly.

"She's right. You look stunning!" Thor said as the blush returned to my face. But we couldn't talk much more as Steve and Tony appeared once again. Steve was wearing his red, blue and white suit while Tony's face was covered with the mask of Iron man.

"If you guys are ready, it's time to go to Paris." Natasha exclaimed.

"How are we getting there?" I asked, sounding confused. Paris was in freaking Europe and there was no way we could get there in time.

"Trust me, honey, S.H.I.E.L.D. can actually be useful at some things!" Stark said while walking out. Soon, everyone followed him along with me, and once again I was out in the open breathing fresh air. Tony walked over to one of the helicopters and soon we were all in them making our way over to Paris in an amazing speed.

"If I were you, I'd take that off. Might give the Chitauri an idea of choking you." Tony said pointing to the necklace around my neck. I sighed as I pulled it off and removed the ring from the chain. Ellen noticed my sad look.

"You can wear it, turst me. It doesn't fall off." Ellen exclaimed raising her hand only to reveal the same ring with the difference of a blue gem instead of a bright orange one. I did as she said admiring how it fitted me perfectly.

"How'd you get it?" she suddenly asked. "I know for a fact that that is an Asgardian jewl, but you say you've lived your entire life, here, on Earth?"

"My father gave it to me when I was young. He said my mother would've wanted me to have it." I explained as I remembered that time. I was so happy, it was actually my first piece of jelwery. Yes, I was pretty young when I got it. One of the reasons I wear it around my neck. My fingers were to small for it to fit me so it was always slipping off until I came up with the idea of making a necklace out of it. From then on, I never actually removed it. Well... until now.

"As much as I would like to hear about jelwery and other girlie stuff, can we change the subject? I want to talk about something other than childhood stories." Tony said and I rolled my eyes at him sighing, but knowing that if we didn't change it, he would get on my nerves untill we agreed with him. And I knew that because he already planned it all out, in his mind.

"So what are we going to do when we get there and find Loki?" Ellen asked looking over at him with a questioning look, "You guys _do have _a plan, right?".

"How about attack?" Tony replied, looking back at her, "Sounds like a great plan to me."

"We can't go in with no plan, Stark!" Steve said and Thor and I nodded in agreement.

"You know, we're not in the forties anymore, Capsicle, people work on impulse now... There is no planning." Tony teased him. "Maybe you should get back in the game!"

"I think that's enough. This isn't about Steve... This is about the plan which we are going to have weather you like it or not!" I said strictly.

"As you wish." he mumbled as we started to plan our attack although we didn't really know what were we up against. I sighed. This is going to be a long day.

"Wait... You want me to jump out? Just like that?!" I asked in surprise, as the worry was obvious in my voice. Jumping of a flying helicopter wasn't on my list of _top ten things to do in life._

"You'll be fine, we're not that high anymore." Natasha shrugged as she opened the back of the helicopter letting in a gust of wind making me put up my hands to cover my eyes. I could see the top of the tower from up here and my breath hitched in my throat. Now there is one thing you should know about me... I'm horribly scared of heights, so jumping out of a helicopter wasn't going to be as easy for me as for the others. Natasha and Barton jumped out with ease, and I saw their parachutes open just in time to save them from a nasty fall.

"See ya there!" Tony laughed as he jumped out, flying into the air. Well, it was rather easy for him to say. He had a suit that could fly!

Ellen grabbed the parachutes handing one to Steve and one to me, keeping the third to herself. I sighed as I put it on, knowing that there was no other option and I didn't want to seem like a wimp to my teammates. The four of us walked over to the edge with me looking down at the pavement underneath me. I sighed closing my eyes as Steve counted to three and than we jumped. I wasn't sure if I screamed or not, but if I did, I knew it was lost in the wind and soon my parachute opened along with the other two, easing our landing. But as soon as we dropped down in front of the tower, we were surrounded by a pack of Chitauri, making it hard to see anything else.

"Let the party begin!" Tony exclaimed as he shot a beam at one of them, making all the others charge at us. Levitating the objects around me and the aliens themselves, I tried my best defending myself since it was hard to get into their head... Well, actually, that part wasn't that hard but understanding what they were saying certainly was. I threw them around like toys, killing some in the process, but then a figure in green robes caught my attention. He was climbing the tower making his way up to the top slowly fighting through the crowd of scared people.

"I'll go after him!" I heard Ellen yell, but before I could protest for her not to go and fight Loki all alone, she was already running thowards the tower in her Asgardian speed. And there was an another angry alien headed my way. I sighed as I continued to fight, but what I didn't see on time was a Chitauri creeping behind my back until I was sent flying high. I landed on the grass with a grunt. Damn it!

I looked around me for some kind of a weapon which could kill more of them easily, but found nothing. I guess it was back to trash cans and Chitauri smashing into eachother. I was soon close to Steve as we were surrounded once again, breathing hard. The Chitauri were watching us closely. But before they attacked again, a high pitched scream made my heart stop for a split second as i looked up to the tower only to see Ellen hanging on to the edge. And Loki standing above her. NO! This could not be happening!

"Sorry, Steve!" I yelled as I ran through the aliens clearing my way and started to climb the steps of the tower. All this time I lived thinking I had no other family. But now that I have found my sister, I wasn't going to let a crazy god kill her! So, maybe I didn't get a chance to meet my mother, but he isn't taking the rest of my family. Not on my watch!


	7. Chapter 7

- Ellen of Asgard

I was in the middle of throwing an ice-ball at three particulary ugly Chitauri before I noticed a movement. It was a man in green robes with a golden helmet and raven black hair. I frowned. Loki.

„I'll go after him!", I yelled, before charging thowards him.

It wasn't easy getting through all the Chitauri in the way. I kicked and punched them whenever I got the chance as I couldn't help wondering: didn't the Avengers destroy the entire Chitauri army the last time they were here? With a bomb... or something? And didn't they close the portal? I remember Stark almost dying to save New York...

Well, how the hell did the Chitauri get back? And, more importantly, how did they survive that?!

I'll try to get some answers from Loki before attacking him, I thought to myself, Villians love to brag, don't they?

I started to climb up the endless stairs of the tower, trying to motivate myself by thinking that I'm getting closer with every step that I make. After all, the only reason he started to climb the tower was to escape from us, what was, if I can say, a really foolish move. What is he going to do when he reaches the top? Sure, the tower is huge, but we will catch up on him, eventually.

A little bit more...

My lungs were threathening to explode, but I didn't slow down. I could use some water now though, to refreshen me and bring my strength to the max again. Was this what he was trying to do? Make me weaker by climbing a bunch of stairs? I guess he didn't expect an Asgardian to follow him.

And then, I finally made it to the top.

Loki was looking at the sunrise, patiently awaiting for my arrival. Then he turned, slowly, eying me out. He seemed pleased over what he saw and smirked:

„An another Asgardian Avenger. How appropriate.", he said.

„You are outnumbered, Loki. Surrender now, while you can.", I said, even though I knew that he would never do such a thing.

He laughed, confirming my suspicions: „No. You join me while you still can. As an Asgardian, you are worthy to help me rule over Midgard.".

For a second, I thought he was joking or something, but then I studied his face and realised that he was dead serious. He just asked an Avenger to help him destroy Earth. Well, the chances of that happening were equal to the chance of Loki surrendering to me. I frowned:

„My anwer is no, and it will always be no. This is a beautiful world and you can be certain that I shall not stand by and watch you destroy it!".

„Seriously, why is everyone always stating how I am going to destroy this world. I would make it a better place. No murderers, no hunger, no crimes,...".

„Except for your own.", I commented.

He rolled his eyes: „I am not a saint, I'll give you that. But neither are you.".

„Well, at least I haven't killed a hundered people in three days!", I replied, moving my hair from my face. It sure was windy up here. It was a good thing that I was immune to the cold. And Loki was part frost giant, so I suspected that he doesen't mind it either.

„Necessary sacrifices.", by the look on his face, I realised that he isn't proud of that fact either, „If they haven't fought back, there would be none...".

„Did you really expect that there will be no resistance at all when an alien tyrant tries to rule over their world?".

„I would disagree with the term tyrant, but I see your point.", he said, „Tell me, young Avenger, are you trying to keep me talking until the rest of your team comes here? I'm not that stupid, you know."

„The Avengers did defeat you the last time.", I shrugged.

„That was only because of that blasted green monster... Where is he now, by the way? I don't see him anywhere around and he isn't that difficult to spot.", he stated bitterly. I knew he hated Bruce ever since 'the Hulk' almost killed him.

„Bruce isn't with us today.", I said, clenching my fists. Stark told me that nobody has seen dr. Banner ever since Loki was defeated the last time he was in New York. When Nick Fury called for his Avenger team, the Hulk didn't show up. I hoped that he hasn't abandoned us now, when we need every help that we can get.

„And the rest of the Avengers is too busy fighting your Chitauri.", I continued.

„So, it's just you and me.", he stated and a sceptre appeared in his right hand.

„Let's get this over with.", I agreed and my hands started shaping an ice-ball.

We attacked at the same time. I threw my ice-ball right in his face, but he cut it in half with his sceptre before it even touched him. I didn't even manage to blink before he threw a dagger at me, and it almost ended up deep in my chest. But, I made a thick ice shield which slowed it down significantly so I had just enough time to avoid it. I kicked him.

He swinged his scepter at me, so I had to duck, punching him as soon as I got up. This time, my fist almost broke his nose. My attacks were causing more and more damage with every hit, and finally - I managed to kick him so hard, he flew through the air, eventually ending up on the floor, leaning against a wall.

I walked up to him, feeling confident.

„Loki, you are under arrest.", I always wanted to say something like that. I smiled, but not for long because he started laughing. Something was very, very wrong.

„Never let your confidence become a distraction.", he said to me.

And then his clone attacked me from the behind, picking me up and throwing me like I was a doll with his Asgardian strength. I fell over the tower's fence and was free falling with a scream stuck in my throat.

But then I managed to hold onto something. I was hanging from the Eiffel tower, on one hand, with a huge gap between me and the floor. I was going to die, and even the fact that Asgardians heal faster than humans won't be able to help me once I fall.

I stopped the tears from rolling down my cheeks. I didn't want to die like this... but if I have to, I'll die with dignity. And then Loki walked thowards me and I realised that he won't even let me have that. He will push me, probably. Or step on the hand I'm hanging on to.

Instead of that, he asked: „Will you join me if I help you?".

I couldn't hold the tears in anymore, so I tried to hide my face from him.

„No.", I cried.

He sighed and his face turned sad: „So be it.". He started to walk away, leaving me to my despair. I couldn't... hold myself... for much longer... I saw Alexis in the crowd, running to the tower. I apprecitated her effort but she isn't going to be able to help me in time. And my powers were useless. There was no water nearby I could control, and making an ice-barrier wouldn't help as well. I would break it with my weight and just continue falling.

„Loki, please!", I yelled. My hand was sliding down the ledge I was desperately holding onto. I was going to turn to a pancake in three... two... one...

For a split second, I was falling - again. But then, something pulled me up, completely unexpected. I glanced up, just to see Loki's face. He... really helped me? But... I said I won't join him!

However, I didn't dare to say anything until I was on solid ground again. Now, I understood Alexis' fear of hights. I was never as frightened as a few moments ago in my entire life.

„I... didn't think you'd do it.", I panted.

„Yes, well, I didn't think I'd do it, either.", he replied before he wrapped his hand around the Eiffel tower's highest point - and took it off. I stared at him with a confused expression.

„What do you need that for?", I asked him, still not believing that I'm alive.

„You will see.", he was mysterious, „Remember this day, Asgardian, for this is a day when I made an exception. I don't do that very often.".

„My name is Ellen.", I said, „And I must admit that I was wrong about you, Loki. There is some good left in you. I'm not wrong that often either.".

His face was a mask: „Don't believe in me, Ellen.", he glared at the floor, „Everyone that does, gets disappointed in the end.".

Before I replied, he jumped off the tower and in one terrifying moment, I thought that he just killed himself. But then he flew back into my view, riding a some kind of a flying machine that I've seen the Chitauri use a lot. He disappeared with the piece of the Eiffel tower under his hand.

I owe my life to Loki Laufeyson. A God of Mischief. A tyrant. My enemy... or... was he really my enemy after this? Perhaps, Thor is right and he is just -

And then I heard Alexis' scream:

„Ellen! Ellen, where are you!?".

„I'm over here!", I shouted back. I was still too weak to stand up. And the hand that was holding my entire weight? I didn't even dare to move it.

„Oh my God, Ellen, are you alright?! I saw you hanging and I thought... I thought that I came too late!", she kneeled next to me as she exhaled in releif.

„Loki...", I said.

„Yes, I know. He escaped, but you listen to me! It wasn't your fault, you almost died! Fury will understand.", she interrupted me.

„No, Loki... Alexis, he saved my life.".


	8. Chapter 8

- Alexis of Earth

Ellen and I were soon on solid ground, under the tower. Climbing the tower full of adrenaline, when you think that your sister will die if you don't hurry up, is easy, but when the rush is gone and you realise you're at the top of the freaking Eiffel tower at the height of two hundered and forty six feet... Well, I felt like I was about to faint as I looked down to see most of the Chitauri gone. I gave out as sigh of relief as Steve and Tony made their way over to us.

"You two left us staranded here!" Tony protested.

"Trust me, next time we are fighting at the Eiffel tower, I'm staying down here." I said.

"Is everyone alright?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Well, yes, except for a little freak out because of the height and almost falling off, but we are fine now." Ellen stated giving him a genuine smile.

"Did you at least catch Loki?" Tony asked stupidly and we all glanced at him.

"Yeah, he's right here, but for some reason, you can't see him." I said sarcastically, pretending as if the God of Mischief himself was right next to me. Ellen and Steve chuckled while Tony only rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we should get to the helicopter and back to base!" Steve instructed.

"Can't I just enjoy standing here without the fear of falling a hundred feet bellow a few more minutes?" I joked.

"Nope, you can not." Tony suddenly stated, swooping me in his arms as he flew up to the helicopter with ease. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look down at the ground and get sick or something. And as Tony felw into the helicopter, I jumped out of his arms instantly and turned to glare at him.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I threathened, but all he did was laugh.

"Sorry, Alexis, I just couldn't help myself." he said as Steve and Ellen climbed up the ladder and into the vehicle.

"All here?" Clint asked, looking back at us from his pilot seat, right next to Natasha.

"Thor's still-" Steve started to say, but the Asgardian god flew into the helicopter, making him stop midway. "Everyone's here!" he corrected himself as Barton closed the doors behind us and flew away from the tower. I sighed as i sat down in one of the seats. I felt someone sit beside me making me look up just to see Steve's face smiling at me.

"What?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I was just thinking that, except for stranding me to fight an army of Chitauri down there alone, you did pretty great." he complemented making me smile slightly.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yes Ma'am!" he stated, still smiling.

"Please, don't call me Ma'am!" I whined. "It makes me sound old." I added, making everyone around me chuckle.

"Finally, someone tells him that." Tony said gratefully.

"Tony, be polite, would you?" Ellen teased him.

***

I was in my room on the helicarrier and I just had to say that it was beautiful. Unlike the room that Ellen got, mine had only one window which still gave me a beautiful view of the skies, but not under. And I was grateful for that. There was a big bed covered with soft sheets and pillows. I sighed as I walked over to a shelf full of books. They put those in all the rooms, probably so their agents wouldn't die of boredom. I read through the titles, but found I have read all of those books so all I could do was explore around the base. But just as I was about to exit the room, a voice came through the speakers built in in my bedroom's ceiling.

"All Avengers are requested to report to Nick Fury's office immediately." it said, making me sigh even though I knew this moment would come. And I can tell you this: Nick is going to be pissed at us for letting Loki go. I walked out of my room and made my way down the hall to what I knew was Nick's office since it was probably the first thing I saw in this place. I knocked on the door and came in after Nick's voice said so. Inside were Steve, Ellen, Tony and Thor, and it was obvious that they were all just waiting for me which made me feel slightly ashamed.

"Please sit, we have a lot to discuss!" Nick said, pointing to a seat between Ellen and Steve which I took gladly. The man looked at each of us seperately with a disappointed look in his eyes... well, at least the one that you could see.

"Now, I want the whole story as to why did you let Loki escape?" he said in a serious tone.

"Hey, don't look at me! I kicked some serious ass all around the tower." Tony said, sounding a little bit offended.

"I fought him. On the top of the tower..." Ellen stated before anyone could tell Tony to shut up what I wanted to do so badly. Everyone went silent, waiting for Fury's replie to that.

"Did you get something out of him?" Steve asked.

"Uhhh... I was kind of busy hanging off the tower and all..." Ellen said sarcastically.

"Sorry Ma'am, I didn't mean to imply that you weren't useful or anything like that..." he apologised quickly, his manners kicking in. God, it's so wierd to know a guy who actually has manners. I mean, Tony Stark is now a role model for all the men in the world, and if I may say, I don't think he is the best one.

"Do you have any idea why was he even in Paris?" Fury asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"He took off the top of the tower. He said that he needed it for something... important. He didn't say what, though." Ellen stated.

"And you let him get away? With something like that?! Your job as a hero is to protect the Earth! Heroes can't have a bad day because if they do, the human race will pay the price. There are no going backs, and there are no failures! There were six of you, and yet, Ellen went to face Loki all alone!? Where the hell was the rest of the team? Why didn't anyone watch her back? And, you, Ellen... you weren't careful at all! You almost died at your first mission for the love of - " Fury went on yelling, and I bet there would be more on Ellen's account if he wasn't interrupted:

"Fury!" I yelled, making him glare over at me. "If I recall correctly, she was telling the story. Now back off, and let her finish!" I said. I also didn't miss the surprised looks I got from the other three men in the room. Guess I'm the first one to tell Fury to shut up. I know I'm going to regret this somehow.

"As I was saying, Loki took the top of the tower, but he didn't tore it off. It looked like it was meant to be taken." Ellen ended and soon the whole room was silent once again. Fury was staring at me, not saying anything as if he wanted to make me feel uncomftrable. I shifted.

"Excuse me, but I have a question to ask... Weren't the Chitauri destroyed when I almost died?!" Tony asked and it was obvious that he was irritated that his plan didn't work as he wanted it to.

"Most of them were, but I'm not surprised that Loki has more if he took what I think he did." Fury mumbled more to himself that as an answer to Tony.

"Wait... You know what that thing was?" I asked sounding confused.

"I think I might have a clue..." Fury sighed as he started to explain. "Thousands of years ago there was a big crystal known all over the nine realms. It used to be called the Demortis..."

"The Demortis? My mother used to speak of it, but only as a myth." Ellen commented and I felt a pang in my chest. The way that she called her mother... with such love... I was never going to be able to do that. I don't even know how did she look like.

"Yes, people do believe it was a myth. The legend says that it was split into five pieces and hidden all over the world! S.H.I.E.L.D. only knows the cities that the pieces are in, but no one knows their exact location!" Nick explained, "What ever you do, do not let Loki get all five of them. The balance between life and death would be broken. You see, the Dimortis can bring the dead to life. I believe that Loki wishes to bring his army back to life.".

"Let me guess what our next mission is... we go and find the pieces before Loki does?" Tony asked.

"You'll be split into pairs! We don't know if Loki knows where the other pieces are, but we suspect so regarding that he has already found one. But... He can't be in four cities at the same time, now, can he? And there are seven of you, eight if we include dr. Banner. I don't know which city will be his next target, but the pieces will be protected in each one of them. I want you to make sure of that. " Nick explained.

"So... what are the cities that we need to start the search in?" Steve asked.

"London, Gisa, New York and Moscow!" he stated.

"Who's going where?" Tony asked.

"Ellen and Thor, you're staying here in New York, Natasha and Bruce will be going to Moscow. Tony, you and Banner, who will be waiting for you there, are going to be in Egypt and Alexis and Steve, you are going to London! Now, I suggest that you start packing, because you leave in two days." Nick said and pointed at the door practically telling us to get out. So we all stood up and walked over to the door ready to leave, when Nick called us again.

"And if any of you see Loki again and aren't able to catch him... Kill him!" he exclaimed.

"Nick, he is my brother!", Thor yelled.

"What?! You can't do that!", a voice joined his bass.

It was expected of Thor to make a fuss over the new command, but everyone shut up, looking at Ellen whose cheeks were in a bright red colour, looking at her feet which made me confused and curious. But as I tried to get into her mind, all she was thinking were stupid stuff like the soft pillows in her room... She was hiding something from me and I knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

- Ellen of Asgard

If you can't contain him, kill him

As simple as that.

But, of course, not for me. If Nick said that two days ago, I would have not hesitated. But, on the other hand, then I thought that Loki was beyond reason. A broken, insane person that knows no mercy. But he proved me wrong.

I wasn't just a stranger passing by, so he spared me because he didn't care will I live or not. I was his enemy. I attacked him, and Loki had every right to just leave me to my fate. But he pulled me up just because I said: please.

I tried to think about what would have happened if it was the other way around. If I've pushed Loki off the edge and he begged me to help him. I would have hesitated, no doubt. I would think that he is trying to trick me - to pull me down with him or something. I would not have offered him my hand that easily.

Then why did he save my life? Is he that arrogant that he thinks that I wouldn't be strong enought to pull him with me, or does... Loki Laufeyson actually have a heart?

„Don't beleive in me, Ellen.", he said to me, „Everyone that does, gets disappointed in the end.".

„Ellen?", Thor asked me, „You're blushing again.".

My blush deepened as I lied: „No, I'm not.".

He raised his eyebrow: „It's not like I am blind so you can fool me that easily."

I shrugged, staring at the floor. As I said before, unlike the God of Mischief, I was a terrible liar.

„Well, uhm, I am the Godess of Ice, am I not? So... I am always cold. Didn't you notice that when mortals get cold, they blush?", I blurted the first thing that came to my mind. Thor didn't seem convinced.

„You are not a mortal.".

„No, but our bodies look pretty much the same, don't they? The only difference is that we live longer... and are a slightly more beautiful race.", I stated.

We were standing on top of the Empire State Building, at nighttime. He just continued looking at me, making me feel very uncomftrable untill I sighed and said: „Fine! It's not the cold.", I bit my lip, „I don't want to kill him.".

He looked puzzled: „Since when do you care about Loki?".

„I don't care about him, I don't even know him!", I defended myself, „But I think that he can still be saved. He was... good... once, right?".

Thor smiled: „Hmm. As good as Loki can be. He was always the God of Mischief even before he started killing people here, on Earth.". I stayed silent, so he started talking again: „And why do you think so? I am his brother, and still I'm not sure if there is anything worth saving after all this time."

„I just...", I hesitated, „I owe my -".

And then I saw a shade, just behind Thor, that made me stop talking. It had a very recognisable helmet...

„You owe yours...?", Thor glanced at me, confused.

I stood up, ignoring Thor's question and staring into the shadow. There was nobody here. But... I was so sure! I couldn't have imagined it.

„Loki?!", I shouted.

Now, Thor stood up and walked right next to me:

„Where?", he asked.

„I... I think I just saw him standing behind you...but he isn't here.", I must have sounded like a complete idiot.

„Well, he is a master of deceives.", Thor shrugged, „And he isn't a stranger to darkness either.".

„But I...", I said and then stopped, when I saw something again, „There! Look!", I pointed my finger at a flying object, not so far away from here. It was flying too low, and to close to buildings to be a airplane or a helicopter. So, it really was him. I sighed in releif. I'm not going crazy after all.

„He's going thowards the Statue of Liberty! Well, of course!", Thor said, suddenly picking me up in his arms. Unlike Thor, I, unfortunately, couldn't fly, so I had to rely on him on this one.

We were slower than Loki because there was two of us, but I calculated that it's going to take some time for Loki to figure out where the next Dimortis piece is. I suspected for it to be somewhere near the torch, but I could be very wrong.

As soon as my feet touched the ground... well, not the ground but the arm of the statue, I started to run towards the torch, hoping that the piece was still there, untouched. If not... well, Fury is going to be seriously pissed for letting him down twice in a week.

I went all around the torch, searching for something unusual - anything at all. And I've found something: a small, hidden lever just beneath where the 'flames' of the torch start. I pushed the lever, in fear of what I will see. And the stone started to move in front of my eyes, showing me a small hole, just big enough for someone's arm to fit in. I shot a glance at Thor who gave me a quick nod. I pushed my hand into the hole, blindly...

... and pulled out a Dimortis piece, still intact.

„Nice work, Ellen.", a voice made me flinch, almost dropping the piece, „Now, hand it over to me.".

Loki appeared out of nowhere, with an outstretched hand. He had a smirk across his face, and his dark eyebrows were twisted playfully. I clenched my teeth.

„How about... no?", I said.

Thor tossed his hammer at Loki, who looked like he was bored or something. He just waved with his hand and Thor's hammer jumped off as if there was a protective barrier between Loki and us. Well, let's check that theory, shall we? Luckily, the Statue of Liberty was an island.

I threw an ice-ball at him and again, he just waved it off, confirming my doubts. Meele fightning it is then. But, first, let's make the boundaries.

An enormous tsunami rose up from the otherwise calm ocean, surrounding the statue like a huge bubble of water. I laughed. Loki made a huge mistake coming here, on my territory, thinking that he can beat me.

„Impressive.", Loki admitted, but looking a little bit disappointed, „Such a pity.".

„What?", I asked, interested.

„That you won't join me. But that only means that you are loyal... and that is good.", he said, not breaking eye contact with me.

„Oh, give up, already, Loki. If I haven't joined you when my life depended on it on that tower, I definitely won't do it now.".

„We will see about that, shall we?", he stated.

„Stop this madness now, brother.", Thor frowned, „We know what you need that for. We defeated that army once. We will do it again, if we have to.".

„You stupid oaf, when will you understand that I am not your brother?", Loki said, and if glares could kill - Thor would be dead now.

„By blood, perhaps not. But -", Thor sounded like he was in pain. He really loved Loki as a brother for his entire life... no matter how many times did they fight. But Loki's face was a mask. If he did feel something, he didn't show it.

„Thor, I am not ending this, I am not going home. I don't have one! I am trying to make one for myself but you're trying to stop me!", Loki said as he threw something at Thor. Something that exploded a second later. But then Thor threw his hammer at his brother and I decided to call them even. However, I decided to help a bit.

I ran to Loki, and tried to kick him, but he was too fast and I had to evade a couple of attacks myself. Still holding the Dimortis piece in one hand, I was punching with the other, trying to remember a few tips that Natasha gave me, a couple of hours ago, before she started packing for the trip to Moscow. She seemed so excited to see her homeland again.

And then I did something that he didn't expect, because I've never did it before in front of him. I splashed him with some water, making him stumble back, with a surprised look on his face. I almost laughed at him, but when I saw Thor's serious face, I tried to remain strictly professional.

„Well, that wasn't nice.", Loki mumbled.

And then I just couldn't help myslef. I chuckled, and Thor looked at me like I was crazy or something. I just rolled my eyes at him, avoiding an another incoming attack. And then - Loki threw an another dagger at me, but this time, I caught it. I walked thowards my enemy, jumping over a sceptre which he swung at me, getting closer until I pushed him at the statue's gigantic neck. I pressed the dagger against his neck, but there was no fear in his green eyes.

„Come on, Ellen.", Loki taunted, and I frowned. He didn't think I could do it.

I overheard Thor behind me, breathing slowly. This must have been hard for him. And so was it for me. I owed him a life... but Nick's voice was echoing in my head:

„Kill him", he said. It was an order that would save many lives. Loki would never hurt anyone again.

„What... are you going to just stand there with a knife under my neck forever? I mean, I can wait forever, but it will be really boring.", he joked.

„Don't you dare to try to escape. If you do, I swear, I'll personally kill you, do you understand?", I said as I made my decision.

He smiled mischievously: „I knew you wouldn't kill me.".

„Yeah, well I owe you one.", I sighed.

And then, out of nowhere, he grabbed my hand, the one with the dagger. I thought that he will try to push the blade away from his neck, but it looked to me like he was just holding my hand. And then I heard Thor say:

„Watch out! His sceptre -", Thor didn't even have to finish, I realised what Loki was going to do.

He will teleport me and the piece that is still in my hand - somewhere, with him. Basically he will kidnap me. Well, he may have me, but I'm not going to let him have what he came here for. I threw the piece of Dimortis to Thor, just a second before Loki teleported both of us.

And everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

- Alexis of Earth

So I was going to London, with Steve Rogers also known as Captain America... I am pretty sure my twin is hiding something about our enemy... And there is a posibility that if we fail, Loki, will be able to bring back the dead, over and over again.

So, yes, everything else was perfectly fine... Oh, and Nick made me go get some weapons just in case we needed them in London. So now I was on my way to the S.H.I.E.L.D. weaponry to find something that could be of use even though I have no idea who was going to use it. Steve has it all covered with his superstrength and I'm to scared to even hold a gun, let's not even think about what would happen if I was forced to use one.

So as I was finally in front of the big door I sighed and pushed them open. And just as I thought - everything was full of all kinds of guns. But something on a stool in the corner of my eye caught my atention.

A bow and some arrows.

The only weapon I was actually good with. And I mean, really good! I walked over to it with a smile and picked it up along with one of the arrows. I tightened the bow, but didn't let the wire go, too scared of breaking something in here. And knowing Nick, he wouldn't be to pleased about that. And I was glad Imdidn't because just a second later the door opened and Clint walked in. He spoted me and raised an eyebrow curiously wanting to know what I was doing. Remebering that he was good with the bow, I quickly put it down thinking it might be his. I didn't want to get in his bad graces by doing something to it.

"I'm sorry, is it yours?" I asked him as the thing was back in it's place. I turned to look at him only to find him smiling at me.

"No, luckily for you, it's not!" he stated, making me confused.

"Luckily?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I saw the way you held it... It was obvious you're not just an amature. Have you done this before?" he asked walking over to it and looking at the wood.

"I have... When I was younger, my father signed me up for a course of archery, and I just fell in love with it!" I explained, smiling at the memories.

"It's a good distraction sometimes." he said, making me wonder if he was talking from experience. But than again he is an Avenger, it was most likely that he was.

"Maybe when we're done with patrolling the cities, we can have a little friendly competition..." he sugested ,making me laugh slightly.

"I'd like that." I said with a smile which he returned.

***

S.H.I.E.L.D. had everything planned. Every little detail...

Apparentely, Steve and I were supposed to stay at one of the hotels here and go all over London in the search for the piece of the Demortis. And since the piece that Loki found in Paris was at the top of the Eiffel Tower, both Steve and I thought that this part will be somewhere important as well. So what we practically had to do was pretend we were some kind of tourists and go all around London sight seeing. So, I liked this mission more than the last one. Though, I think Steve will have to go to the London Eye alone.

So as I waited in the loby of our hotel as Steve checked us in, I couldn't help but to look around at the big room. It was simply beautiful: with red and gold colours playing everywhere. There were sofas on which you could sit as you waited which I gladly did as I set my suitcase next to me. Soon Steve joined me with the key to our room and we made our way to the elevator in silence. Our room was on the second floor and as the elevator dinged open, we soon found it and Steve unlocked the door.

I gasped. The room had a big mirror on the closet door and a desk under a big window which looked over the city. In the distance you could see the Gherkin Tower shining in the sun. And then, I looked over at the bed... Well this was going to be interesting. I wasn't sure if Fury did this on purpouse, but instead of two seperate beds - there was only one. A big bed covered in brown sheets...

"Uhhh... Will this be a problem? I can request for a new room!" Steve suddenly said, making he turn around to look at him as a blush formed on my face.

"No, of course it won't... You don't have to." I said and blushed even more. I was only trying to be polite, scared that if I said that it would be a problem, he would've gotten offended or thought that I'm spoiled. He smiled at me and walked over to the window as my gaze following his movements.

"So, what should we do first?" he asked.

"Well... I'm not sure, maybe we could go see the Big Ben, I mean when you say London, that's the first thing that comes in mind!" I explained. "And it's the same when you say Paris, Eiffel tower..." I added as he nodded.

"You're right, for some reason the first piece of the Demortis was in the most obvious place, maybe it's the same with this one.", he stated.

Soon enough, we were walking down the streets of London with a map of the city in our hands - trying to find our way. We soon found the big yellow tower and cought up with a group of tourists who were just entering with their guide. Looking around, I kept my eyes out for something that could possibly be what we were looking for, but the problem was that I had no idea what it even looked like.

"How are we supposed to find something that we're not even sure what it looks like?" Steve asked reading my mind. Oh, the irony!

"Aren't I the telepath here?" I joked and he lightly laughed with me.

"Did Ellen tell you anything, you must've seen Loki take it if you got there in time to save her..." he stated making me look down at my feet. If Ellen hasn't mentioned the fact that Loki saved her in front of all the Avengers than she must've wanted to keep it a secret and I didn't want to be the one to spill.

"It wasn't you who saved her, was it?" Steve suddenly asked, making me look back up at him again. Maybe I was a telepath, but I was also an open book. People could read my emotions with ease which wasn't really a good thing.

"I... No, I didn't. I got there after Loki already left, and Ellen was safe." I explained and he looked at me, confused.

"Wait... But that means only Loki could've saved her, and why would he do that?" he asked and I shrugged, not sure of the answer myself.

"Don't worry about it, let's just find this thing and go back!" he smiled again and we continued on.

***

After the whole day of walking around London and searching for the piece, we found nothing at all I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. We walked into the hotel and soon were back in our room. I sighed in exhaustion as I threw myself on the bed, earning a chuckle from Steve.

"What?" I asked him as I sat back up.

"Nothing..." he said misteriously, but I decided to let it go as I walked over to my suitcase, pulling it open.

"I'm going to change and take a shower." I told him and pointed to the door behind me which lead to a bathroom.

I walked in and closed the door behind me, slipping out of the clothes I was wearing all day, and walking into the shower. Turning the warm water on, I let the warm water fall on my shoulders, making me feel slightly better.

When I was done, I changed into my pajama bottoms and a tank top, walking out of the room. Steve went in the bathroom right after me, and I layed on the bed in total silence. I tried my best to force my eyes to stay open, thinking of all the possibilites of the Dimortis piece location, but I was half asleep as Steve walked back out. I felt the covers being pulled over me and the last thing I heard before I fell asleep, was Steve's voice wishing me a good night.


	11. Chapter 11

- Ellen of Asgard

I expected to find myself in a dungeon when I open my eyes, with almost no light at all, and some bread so I don't starve. But, instead, I felt a warm, comftrable fabric underneath me, the sun was blinding me, and it was probably the reason why I woke up. I opened my eyes, slowly, blinking and getting used to the light. And, when I finally managed to take a good look at my surroundings, I stayed breathless.

I've spent the night in a huge bedroom, with columns made of gold, silky curtains, a huge bed and a very expensive looking rug that looked like it was made in Persia... but it had some strange symbols written in it... symbols that reminded me of ancient runes.

I got up, glaring at a huge mirror with golden linings. Is Loki trying to win me on his side by... spoiling me? I almost laughed. It's not that I mind that I'm not thrown into a dungeon or something, but seriously? This place looked like a palace!

I spotted a balcony, so I decided to take a look and saw a familliar sight. I wasn't on Earth anymore. This place looked like Asgard... but, Loki wouldn't take me there, wouldn't he? I mean, he doesen't want to go back. No... this was a place similliar to Asgard, but, unfortunately, not my home.

I sighed, going back inside. So, there is no point of escaping. Where would I go, after all? I can't just teleport back to Earth, and I don't know how to use Loki's sceptre so I can't steal it. It looks like I'm stuck here until Loki frees me, or somebody comes to save me. Alexis... I wonder what are you doing at the moment.

I walked to the closet, and decided to change, regarding that I was still in yesterday's clothes. I smiled as I glanced thowards the inside of my wardrobe. Asgardian clothes... finally! I picked a blue one that was falling in waves around my waist. If I was forced to run or fight, this one wouldn't slow me down. I expected the doors of the bedroom to be locked so I don't try to escape or do something stupid, but I was hungry, so I wanted to try it out. I didn't even had to push hard, they opened on my touch. Ok... well, then I probably have a free access to the kitchen. My stomach growled in a reply.

But, first, I wanted to find Loki and ask him what the hell was he thinking when he kidnaped me. Does he truly beleive that I won't try to make his life in here living hell? Just because I've got a room full of gold doesen't mean that I want to be living in a damned cage!

Even the hallway was expensive looking, with portraits of former kings and queens of this palace. They stared at me with annoyance as I walked down the hallway, not even paying attention to them. I looked behind every door, but he wasn't there. There was a huge library, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking that Alexis would love this place, a dining room and a kitchen, but I didn't stop by to eat anything... not yet, at least. Two more bedrooms followed, both empty. A bathroom with a swimming pool... I liked that. If I had to fight anything, this would be the room I would want to be in. I smirked, and continued walking.

And then, just as I was checking out an area that looked like a living room, with a huge fireplace instead of a TV, I heard voices and it seemed as they were arguing. I followed them, walking on my tiptoes. If I could hear what they were talking about... well, that would be very useful to Fury.

„... you failed me, Loki. Again.", a voice said... and it didn't sound human at all, „I ordered you to bring me the second piece and what did you do, exactly?".

Loki stayed silent, and I thought that someone should record this on camera. Loki Laufeyson didn't know what to say. Wow... just wow.

„You brought yourself a girlfriend!", the person yelled, „Remind me again, why am I letting you use my army of Chitauri?! This is your second failure, Loki, you've destroyed my entire army in the last attempt of ruling over Midgard. Now I want it back. All of it. And you know what will happen to you if you don't return it to me. Not only you will pay... but your kingdom will. Your brother. Your father. That Asgardian girl you brought here yesterday... I will take the exact number of lives that you lost. Do. You. UNDERSTAND?!".

„How many times do I have to tell you that I don't have a family?! I have nobody that I care about!", Loki finally spoke up, and I've never heard him that angry.

„Oh really?", the other man hissed, „It is rather cute how you're trying to protect them. But you can't fool me, Loki. You can act like you don't care all day long, but you will not make me believe that you don't feel anything anymore.".

„I don't have warm feelings against my family, Thanos, trust me on that one. Kill them and you'll make me a favour.", Loki started to say, but was interrupted:

„And again you go. Do you really think that I will spare them if you make me believe that you don't care? And what about the girl? If you don't feel anything anymore, why aren't you torturing her right now? She must know something, she is an Avenger. Enemy! And you gave her a room fitted for a queen, and didn't even lock her up? If you don't care, kill her now. She is of no use if she won't tell you anything.".

„It's... it's not that simple."

I didn't realise that I forgot to breath until my lungs started to hurt. It's not that simple. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Did it mean that he didn't want to do it, or did he think that he couldn't do it because I'm too strong or something, or does he still want me to join him? Is that what's keeping me alive?

„I thought as much.", Thanos spat.

I opened the door slightly, just to try to see that 'Thanos' guy. I had a really bad feeling about him, what just might have something to do with the fact that he proposed torture and murder to Loki. And soon, I realised that I was right. He wasn't human. Instead, his skin was in a light shade of purple, with black eyes and a oddly shaped chin. His shiny armour reminded me of Loki's a little bit. But, Thanos guy wasn't holding a sceptre, but a alien gun instead. I felt a chilly tingling down my spine as I looked at his cruel face. I guess Loki was truly desperate when he come to this guy asking for an army.

„You are starting to become weak, Loki.", he pointed his weird looking gun at Loki's chest as they exchanged glances filled with mutal irritation, „The next time I come here, I want to hear that the girl has either joined you, or that she is long dead.".

And then I've lost control over my powers as hatred started to grow inside of me. This was, like, the third time that he mentioned that I should die, and he didn't even seen me! My eyes went blue just for a second before the room's temperature suddenly dropped.

I stepped inside, slamming the doors behind me so both Loki's and Thanos' head turned in my direction. None of them seemed to be happy to see me.

„Ellen.", Loki frowned, „You're not supposed to be here.".

I rolled my eyes at his comment as I said: „You should have learned already that I'm not really good in doing what I'm told to. If I was - you'd be dead now.".

And with that, I threw an ice-ball at Thanos, making his arm freeze in a block of ice. Ha stared at me with anger in his deep black eyes, and I stared back without fear. I summoned the water from the pool with a flick of my finger, and it answered my call right away. A giant watery fist slapped Thanos in the face, making him soaked wet, and I couldn't help but laugh at his confused glance. I guess that he didn't know I could do that.

„That's what you get when you tell people to kill me behind my back.", I hummed.

And then I turned to Loki that was staring at me with admiration, that didn't last a long time because I slapped him too.

„And that's because you kidnaped me.", I frowned at him.

Thanos was still trying to liberate his frozen arm, unable to even pull the trigger on the gun. I let the air cool down even more, and as it was getting colder, I was getting stronger. Do not mess with an angry godess. I guess that Thanos got my point because he stated:

„Remember what I've told you, Loki. And, if she joins you after all, contain her, will you?", and then he teleported though I didn't know how did he do it regarding that he didn't have a magic sceptre...

Perhaps that glowing thingy that he had on his chest plate was also a teleporter? I sighed. He got away. This time.


	12. Chapter 12

- Alexis of Earth

She stood with the dagger in her hand as she pressed it against his neck, while in the other hand she held the piece. The fierce look not leaving her eyes as she looked straight at him, but soon there was hesitation in them as she thought better of it.

"Come on, Ellen!" he taunted her, showing no fear. He somehow knew she wouldn't do it. That she wasn't able to bring herself to. "What... Are you just going to stand there forever with a knife under my neck? I mean, I can wait forever, but it will be really boring!" he added mockingly.

"Don't you dare to try to escape." Ellen made her decision, giving him a glare. "If you do, I swear, I'll kill you personally. Do you understand?" she threatened.

"I knew you wouldn't kill me." he said with a sly smile across his face.

"Yeah, well I owe you one." she refered to the tower as her nobility got the best of her. But she decided to trust the God of Mischief and Lies. And it was on her to realise the mistake she made as he suddenly grabbed her hand. The other god suddenly realised what his 'brother' was doing as he warned Ellen. But it was to late for her, and she knew it. She threw the piece to Thor and just after that moment, Loki and Ellen disappeared to who knows where...

I woke up with a scream escaping my mouth. I tried controlling my heavy breathing as Steve darted upwards next to me, looking around the room for any sign of danger.

"What's wrong?" he asked me after seeing nothing. I looked up into his concerned eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just had a nightmare." I explained and he calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. But I only shook my head, not wanting to seem like a freak raising a panic over a dream. Even the one that felt so real as if it was really happening just at a different place. I was sure Ellen was ok and with Thor, he wouldn't let Loki just take her like that, would he? Then again... he had no time to stop him. Suddenly, Steve pulled me into a hug making me notice a few stray tears that escaped my eyes. I tried to make myself believe it wasn't real, but I knew that somehow I saw what happened right at that moment in New York.

"Whatever it was, it's over now ok?" Steve asked, raising my chin and making me look at him. He pulled me into a comforting hug and we layed there for a while just staring in front of ourselves.

I must've fallen asleep soon, since this morning I woke up at the feeling of the sun shining down on me from the window. I woke up in Steve's arms just where I fell asleep; my head leaning against his broad chest. I sighed as I got up, slowly removing his hand from around my shoulders not wanting to wake him. I walked into the bathroom, changing into a grey pair of jeans and a pink sweater. I walked back out only to find Steve getting out of bed.

"Good morning, Ma'am." he greeted me, making me blush slightly.

"Good morning to you as well!" I joked, as I made my side of the bed which seemed to be the part I least slept on. I sighed, rolling my eyes at myself. So much for keeping it professional, I thought. Steve went into the bathroom, and I waited for him as I looked out the window thinking about the dream that I had. I was broken out of my trance as the phone rang making me jump slightly. I grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Alexis... I have some information on where the piece might be in London..." I heard Nick's voice on the other side making me sigh as it remided me of why I was actually here. "There is a ball tonight..." he started.

"A ball, isn't that a bit oldfashioned?" I asked, confused.

"You obviously haven't met any British rich people... As I was saying, there's a ball which you and Steve will be attending. We suspect that the man who is throwing it will show it with his collection of gems. It's mostly like a bragging party, but if the piece is there you need to get it and report back to S.H.I.E.L.D. You've already been added to the guest list, so all you had to worry about until then is looking pretty." he explained. I rolled my eyes sighing in desperation. I have never been the kind of girl that liked dresses and skirts, putting on a lot of makeup and making every day a fashion show. That's the effect of living all my life with only a male authority. So I could already see this day being a living hell.

"Is everything clear?" he asked.

"Yes, Nick." I answered shortly. "Hey, have you maybe heard from Ellen?" I asked before he had a chance to hang up.

"Uhhh... No, I haven't!" he answered, but after a small pause, making me suspicious.

"Fine, then. Thanks anyway!" I answered and hung up.

"I take it that the dream was about Ellen, then?" Steve's voice made me jump as I just realised he was standing by my side looking at me carefully.

"Uhhh.. Yes, but I don't want to talk about it." I quickly answered, moving away from the desk and from standing so close to Steve.

"So, what did Nick want?" he asked as he followed my movements with his eyes.

"He said that there was some kind of a ball tonight, in which the piece might be displayed, so we're supposed to go..." I explained and he nodded. "So our job durring the day is, and I quote, to make sure we look pretty for tonight!" he chuckled as I mimicked Nick, and if you asked me, it was a pretty good impression.

"Alright, then!" he joked, making me groan.

***

We were slowly moving along with the line that went through the big gates and, if I may say... Nick was right... I have never met rich British people! This house was so big and the party was held in the back garden, which was lit with all kinds of fancy lamps. The party was divided in two parts: the VIP one, and the... uh, not VIP one. I exchanged glances with Steve as we stood in line to the VIP area and I noticed a huge swimming pool glittering on the moonlight, just behind the security guard.

"And you would be...?", the securty guy said, looking at my blushing face suspiciously.

"Rosalie Brooks and Elijah Moore." Steve said with a thick British accent, and the guard just let us through. We made our way to the back. Walking down the lightly lit pathway we walked out into a big garden. There was an orchstra on the pation, playing slow classical music and couples were dancing on the dance floor. There was a pool which gave out a blue shine, and a couple of fountains behind the bar area.

"Do you want to dance?" Steve asked me politely, extending his hand for me to take it which I gladly did, with a smile forming on my face. He lead me to the dance floor and put one of his hands on my waist while he held my hand with the other. My second hand was on his shoulder as we swayed to the sound of the music playing.

"You look beautiful tonight..." he complimented, making a small blush appear on my face as I looked down. "But then again, you're always beautiful..." he whispered in my ear, making me look back up into his endless blue eyes. He was looking down at me, with the same expression I saw in his eyes before, but couldn't figure out what it was. Suddenly I found myself leaning closer to him, as he did so as well. Our lips connected in a light kiss which lasted only a few seconds before the music suddenly stopped and the whole crowd gasped in surprise, making Steve and me pull away from each other. I saw that Steve's gentile expression being replaced with an angry one, looking at something behind me. I turned around. And I quickly undestood... There he was, standing tall and with a smirk playing across his lips.

"Hello, Alexis... Rogers." he exclaimed, making me let go of Steve's hands which were holding mine.

"What do you want, Loki?" I asked him fiercly. So Nick was right... The piece was here, why else would Loki show up at a place like this? What if he already has it?

"I just wanted to ask you something..." he said, making me frown in confusion "I wanted to give you an option of joining me before it is too late."

"What makes you think I'll accept?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Because someone you care about, already has." he stated. "I'm sure you'd like to see Ellen again, wouldn't you?"

I gasped in surprise as I saw a picture of Ellen in his mind, as she was walking into some kind of a room wearing a long blue Asgardian dress.

_Once Alexis joins me, Ellen wouldn't have any other choice_... his thoughts rambled on, _Thanos really doesen't like her... what if he decides to pay her a visit when I'm not there to stop him? I should hurry... _He glared at me in impatience in his eyes... But what made me confused was the fact that he actually was worried about her... he wasn't even treating her as a prisoner, but as a guest. I frowned, trying to figure out why, but it was as he was hidding the reason from me... somewhere deep inside...

"Loki, you seem to be forgetting that I can read your mind! But I don't have to do that to know that Ellen would never join you, and neither would I!" I yelled at him.

"Well... then enjoy living without your sister." he glared at me, and showed me something I really didn't want to see... he held the piece of Dimortis in his hands... where did he find it? The exhibition didn't even start yet! It looks like we were at the wrong place... Did the S.H.I.E.L.D. give us the wrong location?

Suddenly - Loki teleported himself, just like I saw him do it in my dream... only, it wasn't a dream... Loki really kidnaped Ellen, my twin.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was right, all this time... and Fury... he must have known, but he didn't tell me! I felt a hand take mine and looked up at Steve who gave me a sympathetic look.

"Come on... We should go to S.H.I.E.L.D. and tell Nick about this!" he said, and I nodded unable to say anything. I just found her and there is a chance I'll lose her again...


	13. Chapter 13

- Ellen of Asgard

I was sitting at the bottom of the swimming pool, as my auburn hair floated around me. I was still wearing that dress from earlier because it seemed that Loki didn't leave me a swimming suit, and I was not swimming naked. I mean, what would happen if Loki suddenly came back and found me here? He would not look away, I could tell you that. After all, he was the God of Mischief.

I sighed, and a few bubbles floated from my mouth, to the surface. I needed to get out of here. A conversation that I had with Loki, just a few seconds after Thanos left, popped in my mind:

_„You are an ungrateful, stupid son of a -", he didn't let me finish as he frowned:___

_„Is it stupid that I'm keeping you alive instead of doing what Thanos told me to?".___

_„No, it's stupid that you kidnaped me in the first place! Where am I?", I asked.___

_His lips twisted into a smirk: „Welcome, Ellen, to one of the nine realms.".___

_I blinked: „Nine realms? Seriously? You couldn't just dropp me off somewhere on Earth when you saw that I don't have the Dimortis piece anymore?".___

_„No.", he repiled, simply.___

_„Why?!", I was getting upset.___

_He shrugged: „I want you to see my part of the story. Besides, now, you are my hostage.".___

_„Oh come on, you don't seriously think that you can blackmail the Avengers with me, don't you? I mean, for Odin's sake, Fury would never allow it. And if you're planning to bring me to your dark side, Loki, I think that this is my fifth time that I'm telling you that I won't join you! Never. Ever. I heard what Thanos said. Go on, try to kill me. We'll see who get's out alive.".___

_He sighed: „If you kill me, Ellen, your chance of going home is lost. I am the only one that knows how to use my sceptre. And there is no point running away, because you won't get anywhere. You will find out that this world is rather large and abandoned.".___

_I sighed, knowing that he is right: „So what now? You don't want to kill me for some reason, I can't kill you because then I'll be trapped in here forever, there is no escaping, and you won't interrogate me. What will happen to me?".___

_„You should find a way to shorten your time in here. Until you try to escape, you are my guest, not a prisoner, and you can do what ever you want... just, don't slap me anymore, if you don't mind.", he stated, „And you might be a link between me and the Avengers. Especially your sister.".___

_„You will try to make Alexis join you by telling her that you have me in your custody? Well, good luck with that.", I laughed, „Alexis will never join you, she'll only hate you more for doing this to me. And, yeah, there is no 'link' between you and the Avengers. My team, and yes, my sister too.. could never watch Earth getting destroyed under your rule just because you're angry that Odin has -"___

_He interrupted: „Midgard wouldn't suffer with me as a ruler. Don't you see? Doesen't anyone except me understand that if you stop me, and I die or something, you will believe that you have won, right?", he looked at me, waiting for a reply.___

_„Yes.", I didn't see his point.___

_„But you would not win, Ellen. I would rule in Thanos' stead, and if you would stop me, do you really think that he would stop wanting it as a new addition to his empire? Thanos himself would come marching on your little mortal world and crushing it completely. You barely managed to destroy the army that attacked New York a few years ago, didn't you? Well, that was just a quarter of his entire army. And yes, he is really mad at Stark for blowing up his military base, so I'm guessing that Iron man would be the first to die. Then he would crush the rest of your team, one by one, not even offering them to join him. He would slave the entire human kind, killing all that are too weak, or too old. He would destroy Midgard as you know it. If I would rule, Thanos would probably visit the Earth a couple of times, not even paying attention to it for as long as all the gold went to him. Not me. All I'm asking of those mortals is to bow to me, and I won't hurt them, letting Thanos know that Midgard is at his command. There would be no death, no destruction. Why is it so difficult to them? Do they not see that if I don't rule them, someone worse will, and they will be completely defenseless?".___

_„Then join us! Help us defend ourselves from Thanos!", I offered.___

_„I have seen his army. It is impossible. The only way that I can protect that mortals that hate me so much, and all of Asgard that hates me as well, is to serve Thanos.", he stated, „I thought it all through a long time ago, before I invaded New York.".___

_„Loki... why didn't you tell anyone except for me? We would have prepared ourselves better, and we would know who our true enemy is... and he is not you.".___

_He almost laughed: „Who could I tell? I don't have a family, I never had any friends, mortals hate me for trying to rule over them, all Asgardians hate me for being a half frost giant, and by that a... a monster. Name one person that doesen't hate me.", I noticed sorrow in his green eyes and realised that Thanos was right. Loki hasn't stopped feeling... he feels it all very well... betrayal, sadness, guilt, anger and... even love. But he never shows it just because he is afraid... of being hurt, again? How is that possible, now, that he has lost everything?___

_„I know one person.", I said.___

_„Oh really? Which one?", he didn't seem convinced.___

_„It's me, silly.", I smiled, rolling my eyes.___

_"So... will you help me, then?", something like hope flashed in his deep green eyes.___

_"Fine.", I sighed, "I will be your blasted link to the Avengers for I will tell them the real truth about you... I'm sure Thor would like to hear it.".___

The doors of the swimming pool room opened violently, making me flinch and return to the present as God of Mischief walked in. I didn't even bother swimming up to the surface, but instead, spoke through the water, showing him what I can do:

"So, how did blackmailing my sister go?", I asked, even though I already knew the answer. She can read Loki's mind... an information that I've left out when Loki told me that he is going to try his luck out with Alexis anyway. So, now she knows that I am a prisoner here, what means that the rest of the team must know it as well.

They will come and rescue me... Soon, I hope. I've never been really patient.

"I have the piece.", he said.

I didn't see that coming, so I frowned: "How did you get pass her and Steve?".

"They were quite busy making out.", he said with an amused expression, "They were at some ball, but the piece was hidden inside the bell in the Big Ben tower. I guess that somebody made a false report to Fury.", he stated and by the look on his face, I knew that he had something to do with it. After all, he was an expert in controlling minds of some mortals, making their eyes light in blue. I was surprised that Fury didn't see that one of his men has sparkly blue eyes all of a sudden, but on the other hand, most of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents wear sunglasses even at daytime.

And then, when my brain finally stopped processing Fury's failure, I realised what did he just say. Alexis and Steve were...

"Wait... They are a couple?", I asked.

"I guess so.", he shrugged, "Why are you suddenly so interested? Don't tell me you have feelings for Rogers.".

"No way.", I laughed, "My sister likes him, for Odin's sake! And, I'm not really that into that type of guys.".

"What types of guys are you into, then?", he blurted and regretted it.

"Uhmm... why do you care?", I replied, trying to see through the wall behind his eyes. I would give anything to have Alexis' powers now.

"I just...", he started, and then sighed, "Forget that I said anything.".

"Why? What were you going to say?", I was curious.

"Nothing, I... Uhm, you should get some sleep. It's getting late.", he walked out, but before he closed the doors, I stopped him:

"Wait!", he glared at me and I continued: "I promised that I'll warn the Avengers... Can't you let me go, now?".

"I'm really sorry, Ellen, but I can't. Thanos gave me two choices, which you know very well. Since you don't want to help me conquer Midgard, I am now supposed to kill you, but... I don't think that I would be able to live with that.", he frowned at himself, "All this time I'm trying to find a way... But, if I let you go, Tanos will find out sooner or later that you are indeed alive and that I didn't do as he commanded me. My entire plan will fall into pieces and everyone I... once cared about, will die. Tell me, Ellen, what am I supposed to do?".

"You know, the people you love aren't defenseless. Thor is a God of Lightning, Odin a-".

"Even that silly oaf that calls me brother isn't able to fight off an army. I assure you, Thanos wouldn't fight fair, in a great battle between Asgardian forces against his Chitauri army. No... he would send a thousand of men on one single target. Not even a God, can't win. Not even Odin.", his eyes turned dark.

"But...", he suddenly remembered something as he smiled confidently, "You are an Avenger and a powerful Godess.".

"Uhm... Thanks?", I said.

He ignored me, and continued: "You are a worthy foe, and if I say that you have escaped, he will believe me. He will be frustrated, yes, but he won't kill anyone, I hope. So, what I need to do is teach you to teleport succesfully, and without falling unconcious like the last time.", he glared at me and I blushed, "And, of course, without teleporting into walls because that is very painful. And you need to tell your Avengers, and I will tell Thanos that you have learned magic on Asgard and escaped me, miraculously."

"When do we start?", I smiled.

"As I said, it's very late and you should get some sleep for tommorow. You're gonna need all the strength you can get for your training.", a smirk was growing on his lips as he closed the doors shut and I heard his footsteps echoing down the hallway.

Loki.

I promise that one day, I will break the wall behind your eyes. And once I do... I won't ever let anything hurt you again.


	14. Chapter 14

Alexis of Earth

I walked into the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. still in my dress, but not caring if I was walking around here looking as I did, as long as I got to Nick's office. I can't believe he lied to me like that... He must've known that Ellen was kidnapped when I asked him and yet, he still kept quiet not bothering to meniton it. I walked over to the door opening it without even knocking only to be met by a two surprised pair of eyes. Fury's soon turned into anoyance while Thor's turned to sympathy.

"I can't believe you would lie to me like that!" I exclaimed, looking at him with pure hatred.

"Alexis, I did it for the good of the mission, if you had known something has happened to Ellen, you wouldn't be mind set on protecting the piece!" Nick explained, but I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you serious right now? Have you tried in any way to maybe get their location?" I asked fiercly.

"I'm sorry, but we need all our tracking devices to be focused on the two other pieces so we could hopefully get them before he does." Nick stated and I felt my anger threatning to spill even more than it already was doing so.

"So you're telling me you don't even care, for all you know he could be somewhere torturing her right now." I yelled. I knew I was only yelling at Fury right now because I was scared of what might happen to her in Loki's hands, but than again... I heard his thoughts. He wasn't treating her like a prisoner, but as a guest... I don't know why, though, regarding that she didn't join him.

"We will look for her as soon as we find the rest of the Dimortis pieces..." Nick said finally and I ran out of the room quickly passing Steve on my way.

I ignored his voice calling out to me as I went to the room I've told myself I'd never step into. Ellen's bedroom... Opening the doors lightly, I scanned around the area. She once briefly told me about the view but I never thought it'd be this beautiful... Her bed was neatly made and by it stood her nightstand. I walked over to the shelf looking at the books she held there. Some of them had a little sticker taped to them with a note saying 'give to Alexis when she starts to wine about having nothing to read' This brought tears to my eyes at the thought of how close we've actually got in this small amount of time, and now there's a chance of me losing her again. Wet tears slid down my cheek when I suddeny heard a knock at the door making me wipe them away as I called for the person to enter:

"Come in!", my voice slightly shoke, but I coughed trying to mask it. I looked at the door as Steve entered the room.

"Thor told me that you'd probably be here!", he explained with a sympathetic smile. "Are you alright, Alexis?", his voice now turned to worry.

"Just worried Steve, and bit guilty if you really want to know.", I sighed deeply. We've lost the Dimortis piece as well as my sister... I don't call that a job well done!

"It isn't your fault, Nick gave us the wrong location!", Steve walked over to me and took my hand giving it a reassuring squeese as he looked down at me. I looked into his blue eyes which showed he was being honest. Shortly I glanced at his lips as the thought of our kiss finally found its way into my mind. And may I tell you; it was amazing! And I really wanna kill Loki for interrupting it,.. well that's at least one of the many reasons...

"Do you regret it?", the question suddenly escaped my lips without me even thinking about it.

"Regret what?", he asked me with a confused expression.

"The kiss... The fact we were distracted because of it?", I explained looking down at the floor not sure if I wanted to see his reaction as I asked wat was on my mind. But he put his thumb under my chin making me look back up at him.

"Never.", he shortly answered and kissed me. And it took me less than a second to kiss him back making me realise that neither did I!


	15. Chapter 15

- Ellen of Asgard

"Come on, Ellen.", Loki teased me, "Concentrate.".

"I'm trying.", I mumbled back.

I was frowning so hard that my head started to hurt, threathening to explode. Magic was not just pronouncing magical words and BAM, congrats, you have just teleported yourself. No, no, why make it simple when it can be as complicated as hell?!

First step. Clear your mind from all other thoughts. You need to think of your destination, and your destination only, or else you could end up Odin knows where. Loki proposed that I should try with something simple at first, perhaps just a foot from where I am standing at the moment.

I closed my eyes, because it was almost impossible to completely concentrate while watching that grin on his face. I would probably just teleport on his face and that would be... well, akward.

Second step. Hold the sceptre in your hand. Check.

Third step. Start imagining yourself being divided into particles, floating through thin air... and then forming again, just where you wanted to appear... I frowned in concentration - and the middle of the sceptre glowed blue. I smiled.

Teleporting felt... odd. It reminded me off that 'tingling down the spine' feeling, but a little bit more painful. It certainly didn't feel very comftrable. But, it looked as I was going to make it, so I continued... The gravity didn't effect me anymore. And then I heard a voice:

"You've almost done it!", Loki seemed pleasantly surprised, but he shouldn't have said anything. The moment that I heard his voice, his face appeared in my mind and I realised what is going to happen a second before I teleported on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

My cheeks were set on fire instantly as I tried to get off him, but my clumsiness decided to embarrass me even more, if that is even possible. I entangled myself somehow, and fell back on him, for the second time in two seconds.

"And that is why...", he said and I could feel his warm breath on my cheek, "...you have to clear your mind.". And then he smiled so I sighed in releif that he isn't mad at me or something.

"I-I'm sorry.", I said, "You shouldn't have said anything, I thought of you right away!".

"Well, you can try explaining to Thanos that he has to shut up while you're trying to teleport yourself to safety.", he looked amused, "Or you will appear right in his arms.".

"I'm just happy that I didn't accidentaly stabb you with your own sceptre.", I flinched at the thought.

"Same here.", he replied as I managed to stand up.

"Are you... alright?", I said, "I mean... I didn't hurt you, or anything?".

He raised an eyebrow: "Hulk smashed me at the ground six or seven times. I think I can bear a girl falling on me.".

"Good.", I blushed, staring at the floor, "This is harder than I thought it would be.", I admitted.

"Well, you're actually lucky. I had to learn that tehnique from Thanos.", he rolled his eyes just at the thought of that jerk, "But it's an useful thing to learn.".

I sighed, remembering all those times when he escaped the S.H.I.E.L.D. by teleporting himself: "Is it normal that I feel a little bit exhausted?".

He nodded: "Teleporting drains your energy. That's exactly why I don't use it in battle often. It gets worse depending on how far are you going. On example, when you came here, with me, your energy was so drained that you fainted. I almost did, but years of practice kept me awake. But... just a warning, you shouldn't try to teleport far when you're low on energy. You could actually die.".

"Got it.", I said, raising my thumbs up, "But... I can continue praticing now, without the fear of dying, right?".

"Until you get really sleepy, yes.", he shrugged.

"Okay. But, this time...", I placed my finger on his lips, "...no distractions.".

Loki raised his hands up in a sign of surrender and a mischievous grin formed on his pale face. I smiled as I imagined my next location, clenching the sceptre in my fist as it glowed blue. I am an Asgardian Godess, I reminded myself. This time, I won't make an total idiot out of myself. I hope.

I imagined the feeling of cold water surrounding me as I began turning into dust, with my eyes closed tightly. Like a ghost, I was flying through walls, and I felt... great! Nobody could touch me, not even the most powerful villian on this world... Not even Thanos. And if this works... I will be able to use magic without the cost of being tired afterwards!

I appeared in a pool, just as I wanted, and the feeling of exhaustion was soon replaced with renjuvation... Water was healing me, bringing my energy back when I needed it most. If I teleport myself into the Atlantic Ocean, it will bring my energy bak and I won't faint! And then, I can teleport myself again, but this time, I won't use as much energy because the distance isn't that huge, to the helicarrier!

I smiled as I let my fingers go through my wet hair... and then I noticed that my left hand is lighter than usual, and my heart stopped beating for a moment. My ring. My mother's ring!

I dived under the surface, scanning the tiled floor with my perfect clear vision, but I didn't see it. Perhaps it... Fell off? When I jumped onto Loki? Did I even have it when I came here in the first place? What if it fell off when I was fighting him on the Statue of Liberty?

I teleported back to the living room, where Loki and I were practicing earlier, with ease. It really wasn't that hard, when you get used to the feeling and learn to control your mind. But I didn't even feel a little bit joyful about the fact that I'm getting better at this.

"Nice! So, you've managed to teleport between rooms. That's an improvement, Ellen. Now, we should focus on-", he said, but I interrupted, my voice incredibly weak:

"Loki, did I have a ring on my left hand when you brought me here?".

"Yes.", he replied, surprised by the change in my voice.

"I... It was a gift. From my mother. The only thing I have left from her. You need to help me find it.", I almost cried.

"You mean.. this ring?", he pulled out a ring from his pocket and showed it to me... And I just stood there in awe.

Before, my ring looked like a piece of blue amber, with metal vines surrounding it and keeping the gem in place. But now... there was a source of blue light coming from the centre of the ring, and it looked like it was beating in a rythm. Like it was truly a living heart of the ring, as light blue runes danced around it. Actually, now that I thought of it, it looked just like the centre of Loki's sceptre.

I walked to him, slowly, like in a trance, taking the ring from his hands, gently. As soon as I placed it on my finger, blue runes started to glide down the metal vines and into my fingers as I felt a sudden adrenaline rush.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, before you go back to Earth, but it's not finished yet, nor tested.", he stated, "I'm... sorry. I shouldn't have taken it without your premission.".

"No, Loki, you don't have to apologise!", I smiled in releif, "It's perfect!".

He grinned: "I noticed that you never take it off, so I thought it had some sentimental meaning to you. That's why I didn't want to change it's appereance too much.".

"What do you mean by: it's not tested?", I glared at him.

"I mean: I didn't try to teleport with it, yet. But I think that it should work. You don't even need my sceptre anymore.".

I almost squealed out of excitement like a little child, but stopped myself just in time to preserve a bit of dignity that I've got left. Instead, I tried it out before he managed to say anything, and came back in a blink of an eye.

"Seems like it works perfectly fine.", I hummed, "Thank you.".

I spotted a trace of a smile in the corner of his lips. Not a mischevious grin which is almost always on his face... a real, sincere smile. I have never seen him do that. I guess that he hasn't heard anyone say a sincere 'thank you' to him in a long time, either.

"Not just for the ring. For everything. Look, I know what are you risking to help me get home... and I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it. A lot.", I added.

"I don't really have a choice, now, do I?", he glared at me seriously, "After all, I can't let the only person that believes in me - die.".

"You really overheard the entire conversation, didn't you?", I referred to the talk between me and Thor on the Empire State Building.

He nodded, and I continued: "And that's why you took the risk and let me corner you. You knew I wouldn't pull the knife because you overheard me saying that I still think you can be saved and that I don't want to kill you.", I stated.

"The reason I let you corner me like that when I could have just teleported right away is that... I wanted to see if you really meant what you've said. It was a test, actually.".

"And I passed it.", that wasn't a question.

"Yes, you did.".

"But what about the time when you saved me on the Eiffel Tower? Why did you do it?", I was curious.

He stayed silent for a while before speaking up: "I... don't know. I just reacted, without thinking. And before I realised what I was doing, I was standing in front of you... and when I saw you, I just... couldn't let you fall.", he had a puzzled expression across his face, "Does that make any sense?".

"Yes it does.", I said, "Humans call it compassion.".

He almost laughed at me, but then he noticed that I'm not even smiling.

"You can not be serious.", his tone was humorous, as if the subject of him being compassionate is the joke of the year.

"Dead serious.", I looked into his eyes, remembering the promise I gave to myself last night.

"Ellen, I am the God of Mischief and Lies, a frost giant, a villian and a traitor. I think that the word 'compassion' isn't even in my vocabulary.".

"Then explain to me, and to yourself, why did you help me? Why are you helping me now?".

He stayed silent, and I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head. And then, just when I wanted to brighten up the conversation, three uninvited words escaped my mouth:

"Come with me.", I heard my voice suggest.

"What?!", he glanced at me like I've lost my mind.

I blushed, instantly: "I could tell them all what you did for me. Alexis would believe that you're good now, I just know she would, and Thor would too, if I explained it to him. The other ones would be a little bit harder to convince, but I would pull it off, eventually...", I rambled.

"Ellen, we both know that Fury will never ever think that I am... on his side. Nor will anyone except for your telephatic twin. Not even Thor is that dumb to trust me after I've betrayed him two times.", he sighed, "And don't forget that I still serve Thanos even though he won't be very happy that I have let you escape. Once you get back to Earth, Fury will send you on a mission to stop me.".

"I don't want to fight you.", I admitted, sounding so tired.

"You already know that I won't hurt you.", he reassured me.

I rolled my eyes at him: "I'm not scared of you, silly.".

He smirked: "Prove it.".

"Fine.", I laughed, "What, you want to play a duel with me?".

"Only if you're not afraid, of course.", he challenged me.

"Bring. It. On.", I cracked a mischievous smile, as he studied my expression with awe:

"I have a bad influence on you.", he concluded.

"I don't mind.", I shrugged.

He raised his hand up, and the sceptre, which I was still holding, appeared in his hands. He glared at me with amusement:

"It wouldn't be fair if both of us couldn't teleport, right?".

If you want to play it like that... Great. I walked up to him, and grabbed his hand, just like he did when he brought me here, teleporting both of us to the pool room.

"Now, we're playing fair.", I grinned.

In the next moment, two enormous hands completely made od water grabbed Loki by his waist, pulling him under water. I jumped in after him, and created a thick layer of ice over the pool, making it impossible to come out. Well... Almost impossible, regarding that he could teleport with ease.

And that is exactly what he did in the next moment, leaving me all alone in the pool. I rolled my eyes before using my ring, and appearing right next to him. I've made an sword out of ice, and even thought it was easier for it to break then to a normal steel sword, it was about as equally sharp.

Loki studied my new weapon with interest before attacking me with his sceptre. However, his movements were slow and predictable. It was as he was trying to be an easy oponent.

"Don't let me win! I want a challenge.", I complained, and his fightning improved drastically, proving my theory of him holding back.

I spinned around him, making feints and blocking his attacks. But it seemed as if he was just getting better and better with every moment. And then, just when I almost disarmed him, his clones surrounded me, but before they even touched me, I teleported out of their range.

"Your right hand twitches before you try to do a surprise attack. If you can't control it, try to use it as an advantage and twitch it and not attack, fooling your oponents.", he advised me.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I don't believe that that would deceive you.", I said, and an icy shield appeared in my left hand, bigger then my entire arm, and yet, light as a feather.

"I am a God of Deceives. Nothing fools me.", he glared at me as I doged an attack incoming from one of his clones.

"Never let your confidence become a distraction.", I said, remembering his words.

He raised an eyebrow: "I wonder where did you hear that from.".

"Would you beleive me if I told you that a God said it to me after saving me from a fall from the Eiffel Tower and pitting an entire alien army at me and my friends?", I grinned.

"Depends.", he jested, "How does that God look like?".

"Raven black hair, green eyes, pale complexion... I'm sure you have seen him before.", I replied.

"Doesen't ring a bell.", he stated.

I wanted to reply, but one of his clones almost cut me with a replica of Loki's sceptre, so I had to retaliate. I sliced it in half as it turned into green dust. I shot a glance at him.

"Does this count as defeating you?".

"That was just a clone, so no.", he stated.

I teleported, and now I was standing behind him placing my ice sword under his neck. I grinned:

"And... what about now?".

"Now... we're even.", he said, and I noticed that his sceptre is pointed to my unprotected chest. If this was a real fight, we would both end up dead. I sighed:

"Revanche?".


	16. Chapter 16

- Ellen of Asgard

"This sucks.", I complained, and his intelligent green eyes looked at me in surprise.

"I thought you couldn't wait to go back to Midgard.".

"Well, I miss my friends and the action, and I understand that I have to leave before Thanos comes back... But I think that once I get to the helicarrier... well...", I bit my lip, not certain should I actually say what came to my mind: "I think that I'll miss you. Are you sure that you don't want to come along?".

"I am.", he actually looked sad for a brief moment, "But, you'll see me soon enough, I can promise you that.".

Before I was able to think about it, I pulled him closer for a tight hug, trying to express my graditude and trust for I wasn't able to find the words to describe it. His eyes widened in surprise. But, thankfully, he managed to find his arms as he hugged back, carefully, like he is afraid that he might break me if he holds me too tight. I chuckled as I took a step back:

"You seriously need to work on your hugging.", I pointed out.

And then, I pictured the Atlantic around me, turning into dust before he had the time to reply. The tingling feeling led me through space, crossing over something that looked like a rainbow bridge, and then - over a huge chasm of nothing, until I finally found myself glaring to the ocean ground, covered in sand and seashells. A huge blowfish was staring at me, so I shifted, uncomfortably, before teleporting again. This time, I was overwhelmed with confidence. I made it. I travelled between worlds without any problem at all...

And appeared right where I wanted to, but... in a very wrong time. Alexis and Steve were kissing, her hands around his neck with her eyes closed shut. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves a lot, as I blushed into a dark red colour, covering my mouth with my hands. I hoped that they won't notice me and that I'll just teleport somewhere else, but just as I started to imagine the helicarrier's hallway, I heard Steve's puzzled voice:

"...Ellen?!".

"Oh God.", I blushed even more if that is possible, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were... I'll just...back out, so you two can have fun, you know.", I tried to walk towards the doors, silently, but stopped as someone hugged me. Alexis...

"Ellen, when did you...? How did you escape?! Are you alright? How did you get here?!", her worried voice was questioning me, as her eyes were examining me, checking if I'm all in one piece.

I smiled, mysteriously: "Let's just say that it's not that easy to kidnap an Asgardian. I have something to say to all of you, guys, about Loki... but it can wait. I'm fine, don't worry about me. You may continue doing... whatever you were doing earlier. Sorry for the interruption...", I shot an another apologetic look at them before closing the doors behind me, and walking down the hallway.

That was... awkward. I knew I should have teleported to a hallway, but I was afraid that I was going to give some agent a heart attack by just appearing out of nowhere. However, I wasn't expecting someone to be in my room... Especially not making out. I cracked up a smile.

_Capsicle, you better take good care of my sister, _I thought to myself, _Or else, you will feel the cool touch of ice on your mortal skin. No one can break Alexis' heart and walk away unpunished. Not even an Avenger._

I was interrupted in my thoughts as I stopped in front of Fury's office, taking in a long breath. Alexis and Steve may accept my poor explanation, but not Nick Fury. He'll try to make me narrate _everything._

But, as I entered the office, I noticed that he isn't alone. Someone already was at his interrogation chair, and it was the God of Thunder himself, probably getting scolded for letting me get kidnapped. They didn't even seem to notice me, Fury busy with yelling, and Thor with rolling his eyes, so I had to cough to get their attention.

"Ellen? I thought that Loki -", Thor started to say, but Nick was faster:

"For heaven's sake, Ellen, how did you get here? I think that I require an explnation!".

"I need to talk to Thor first, and then I'll tell you everything you need to know.", I stated, "And, by the way, you're welcome for saving your precious little Dimortis piece.".

"Why the hell didn't you kill him when you had the chance?! I ordered you that if you can't catch Loki, you need to-", he continued yelling but I didn't hear the rest because Thor stood up, and walked out with me by his side, closing the doors behind us and muting Fury's voice.

He sighed: "Thank you for that. He was beginning to get really annoying.".

"It wasn't just an excuse. I really need to talk to you.", I glared at him, seriously, "You asked me how do I know that there is something worth saving in your brother. Back then, I wasn't quite sure, but now I know that I'm right. Not only that he has saved my life -".

"Are you sure that it was _Loki? _My brother?", Thor frowned and I nodded, "He... really helped you?".

"Twice.", I said, "He took me to one of the nine realms, and treated me more like a guest then like a prisoner. We talked and he explained... well, everything. Have you ever heard of Thanos? Purple guy with a strange chin, a weird accent and a desire to conquer everything on his way?".

"Yes, unfortunately.", Thor replied, "I supposed that he is involved somehow. That sceptre that Loki has... it looks to me like it's made by Thanos' hand.".

"It is. Thanos taught him some helpful magic tricks including teleporting with his new sceptre. I guess that Loki felt like he was cast out, with nowhere to go, no life goal and no family. So, when Thanos gave him a chance, he took it, gladly. Thanos is the one that ordered the attack on Midgard, if it was his choice, Loki would never want to go back to that place... but he had to, not only because he had nowhere else to go, but also because he was threathened by Thanos. I was there when he said to Loki that if he doesen't comply, his family dies. If we stop Thanos, I believe that Loki will stop trying to conquer Earth. I think... that he could be good again.", I said,

"So, you're trying to tell me that the only reason why Loki is trying to destroy everything I care about is because he is worried for our lives? But... Loki doesen't care do I live or not. He tried to kill me numerous times.".

"But yet, you have survived. Perhaps he played easy on you, knowing that you will survive thanks to your skills. After all, he did grow up with you so he knew what are you capable of doing. Let's take the time when you two fought on the Stark tower in New York. He had a dagger, didn't he? So, if he wanted you dead, why didn't he stab you in the heart instead of aiming at your hip? Or the time when he trapped you in his former prison made out of thick glass. Why did he let you take Mjolnir with you? He could have tricked you into throwing your hammer at him, and then trapping you inside before it came back to your hand. He isn't stupid - he knew that the hammer was more than powerful enough to break that glass. And why the hell didn't he just teleport behind you and stab you from the back with his sceptre like he did to that agent Coulson guy? You see, I believe that Loki was trying to convince Thanos that he hates you and his entire former family so that Thanos wouldn't have anything to threathen him with. But... I guess that Thanos knows Loki too well to believe him on that one.", I shrugged.

"Why didn't he tell me?", Thor's eyes were filled with pain.

"I don't know.", I was honest, "Perhaps he thought that he can pull this off on his own? Or, was he afraid that you would try to attack Thanos without thinking it through and end up getting yourself killed? Whatever it was, I'm certain that he had a reason.".

"I suppose that he doesen't know that you have told me all of this.", he said, frowning.

"I promised to be his link between the Avengers and him, warning all of you that there is something bigger than him that we should be afraid of. And no, he thinks that even if I try to convince you guys that he is actually good, you won't believe me because you will think that he has lied to me or something. After all, he is the God of Lies.", I sighed, "But now that Fury has told us to kill him if we have the chance, I decided that it would be the best to let you know all of this so you don't end his life while he's trying to protect you so desperately.".

"I... even if I didn't know why is he doing all of this, I don't believe that I could actually kill him. He is still my brother.".

"And neither can I. For Odin's sake, he risked everything just to teach me how to teleport myself so I can escape. Thor, we have to tell the other Avengers that they mustn't hurt him.", I said.

"Your sister will believe your story, and so will Captain America just because he believes your sister. But, I'm not so sure about Stark, though, for he is stubborn. However, if you explain it to him like you did to me, we may have a chance. Hulk... can't be reasoned with, at least not when he is in his... uhm, angry form. And agents Romanoff and Barton will never trust Loki. You know that they hate him.".

"So... we need to guard his back while he's around Natasha, Clint, Hulk and maybe Stark. Boy, that won't be easy. And Fury will be furious.".

"Well, if it helps, he is always furious.".

"It doesen't.", I said, "And try to keep yourself low key while trying to protect him. The other Avengers might suspect that we are under his mind control otherwise.".

"I can be low key.", he nodded his head in agreement.

"Then, we have a deal.", I said, as a smile formed in the corner of my lips, "Our first step: we go to Gisa, find and win over Stark. It won't be easy, though. And, we probably shouldn't let him get the piece, regarding that it goes directly to Thanos and that purple idiot is trying to assemble and use the Dimortis so he can bring his army back.".

He stretched ouut his muscular hand thowards me and I shook it, glaring into his eyes as I prayed to Odin that Stark can be reasoned with.


	17. Chapter 17

- Alexis of Earth

Ellen was back... but something was _different _about her... She was trying to hide her thoughts from me, again, and I couldn't help but wonder what could she possibly have to hide? I'm her sister, I can deal with her problems, right?

"You still look worried.", Steve concluded, making me stop looking at the now closed doors and turn my glare back to him. He had a strange mix of emotions and thoughts playing inside his head. On the one hand, he was happy that Ellen was back and all in one piece, still a bit worried about me, but most of all - he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss we exchanged. And, well, neither could I as the memory burried itself in the corner of my mind.

"She is hiding something from me, Steve. Why would she do that if it wasn't something really serious?", I asked and his eyes went from worry to confusion.

"She did say that she needs to talk to you... Maybe she just didn't want you to worry and still enjoy while you can.", he explained, making me blush since I knew exactly what was he talking about.

In a few hours, we'll be on our way to freaking Gisa. I understand that protecting that blasted piece is important and everything, but seriously; we'll be cooked in our suits and everything. Especially Steve. I wondered how does it feel to wear spandex when the temperature is about 40 degrees. I would not want to be in his skin.

"Please, promise me that you won't freak out and that you'll listen to the end.", Ellen made sure that she had our full attention, making me flinch from my thoughts and come back to reality. Steve and I exchanged glances and nodded. After the kiss and the... uh, interruption, we have left Ellen's room just so she could drag us back in a half of hour later, infroming us that our next destination is Gisa and deciding to let me see what she was successfully hiding from me before.

With a sigh, she has opened her mind and memories to me, and I stood there in shock as I saw everything - from the moment when Loki kidnapped her, all the way to the second when she promised to herself that she would never let anything hurt him again... At first, I thought that she was under a spell of his at the time, or perhaps, affected by his mind control, but then again, she was in the pool multiple times. The water would have healed her from any sort of mind magic as soon as she would touch it.

"There is something that you should know about Loki.", she started, as Steve shifted. He wasn't a huge fan of Loki's, that's for sure. Ellen noticed his expression so she hurried:

"Before you jump to conclusions, let me explain. Before, on the Eiffel tower, he has spared my life with no good reason at all... he pulled me up when I was about to fall, and then he kidnapped me at the Statue of Liberty, but it wasn't really his choice. When I was at his palace, and before you ask, I don't have any idea in which realm that is, he decided to help me - again. He thaught me to teleport, and cut off a piece of his sceptre just so he could place it in my ring. He is the only reason why am I standing here in front of you guys, today. Otherwise, I would be either a pancake under the Eiffel tower, or still a prisoner of Thanos.", she continued, and I knew that she was telling the apsolute truth. I still wasn't quite finished with examining her memories and couldn't help but chuckle when I saw her falling on surprised Loki, out of nowhere. But suddenly, something in the back of her head caught my attention. I wasn't sure was I supposed to see it, and she has proven my theory when she dismissed the thought from her mind, shielding it from me. But it was too late, I've already seen it. I decided not to bring it up... yet. At least not until Steve leaves.

I glanced at him, and noticed that he is staring at me for a while with a question on his face. Well, of course. I was the only one that could tell if my sister was lying or under mind control. I smiled, confidentaly, at both of them:

"I believe you.", I said as Ellen returned the smile, but as she turned to Steve, her smile faded and turned to a serious expression.

"Then... If Alexis trusts you, I will too.", he stated, grabbing my hand under the table. I blushed slightly, but enough for Ellen to notice as she smirked at me. 'We'll talk about this later', she thought, staring at me with a interested glance in her sparkly blue eyes.

"I still can't believe you fell _on him_.", I shaped the words with my lips when Steve wasn't looking as Ellen's cheeks turned into a nice shade of pink. We both laughed, and Steve looked at us, questioningly.

I still didn't get a chance to talk to her about Loki and Steve, but never mind. After all, we did have more important things to do. As Ellen clarified, the next step was to convince Tony and Bruce that Loki is not the bad guy here, but it won't be as easy as it seems. With Tony, I already knew it would be hard. The "billionare, playboy, philanthropist" was rather convinced that Loki is evil to his core ever since his STARK tower got destroyed a couple of years ago, when New York was under attack. For Bruce, I can't be sure, but Steve mentioned that the doctor always has his mind open for any possibilities.

After an hour of flight in the fastest helicopter in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s possession, we have landed near a tent as Steve, Thor, Ellen and I walked out, leaving the two unfamilliar agents to take the helicopter back to base. And as soon as I stepped out, the sun blinded me, and the heat was unbearable, compared to the climatised temperature in the vehicle. I noticed Ellen's frown and tried to smile to cheer her up. This place must have been awful to her. After all, there was no water nor ice around, and from her thoughts, I overheard that she felt pretty helpless over here.

We were met by Tony at an entering to a fancy looking tent, as big as a truck. Behind it, stood a temple, not as high as the Pyramids or as beautiful as the Sphinx, but partially burried in the desert ground. There were some strange carvings on the temple's walls, and it looked as some of them represented a huge gem with metal spirals around it... I wonder was that the famous Dimortis, regarding that the piece is hidden somewhere inside the desert temple.

"Well, well. Look at who's alive and perfectly fine.", Stark exclaimed as he looked at my sister, clapping his hands.

"It's good to see you too, Tony.", my twin replied, causing me to chuckle. Tony looked at the rest of us with a boring expression, but there was a sudden flash of interest in his brown eyes as his glance caught me and Steve holding hands.

"Alexis, darling, you can do better than that.", he winked at me, making me pretend to gag, as my sister laughed from somewhere behind me, and Steve shot a warning look to Stark. We entered the tent.

The inside of the tent was even bigger than it looked from the outside, with a couple office desks, laptops, screens and gadgets that I didn't even knew existed. Four S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were standing or sitting in the area, some of them staring at multiple screens, and some lost in conversation. One older looking man was standing out, the only one except Stark that wasn't wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. He didn't seem to notice us, as he was scrolling down on his laptop.

"Doc.", Tony called, making the man look up.

"Oh. What do we owe this pleasure to?", 'Doc' asked as he stood up from the chair. Three out of four agents glanced at us for a second, but returned to their screens, uninterested.

"Are you making any progress?", Thor asked in his bass.

"Well, at first we thought that the piece is hidden on the top of one of the Pyramids - what made sense regarding that Loki took the last piece off the Eiffel tower, and the Statue of Liberty. But, then we found this temple, here, and just look at that markings on the walls! When compared to the Asgardian drawings of the Dimortis, it's a perfect match! This has to be the place where the piece was hidden, but the problem is that this place is much better guarded then the last two locations. There are deadly traps and puzzles to solve just to get to the floor where we suppose that the piece is held. We're still in the process of solving one of these puzzles.", 'Doc' said with fascination in his voice.

"Why don't you just blow up some walls and make a shortcut?", Ellen suggested.

"What?! Look at all those writings! We can learn so much from them, there is no way that I'm going to order anyone to blow up all this information.", 'Doc' said, horrified by the idea.

"I'm sure Loki won't have any problems with blowing it up.", Thor added, "Nor will his Chitauri.".

"Ellen, didn't you say that you can teleport?", Steve asked, "Why don't you just teleport inside, take the piece and get out the same way? We would get all that we want, and still, no harm would be done to the temple.".

"One of the rules of teleporting is that you need to be able to visualise the place where you want to go, and I have no idea how that place look like so I would probably just teleport myself into a wall. Secondly, there is no water nearby, so I wouldn't be able to get my strength back after I'm done with teleporting. And finally, if that place is four or five floors under ground, I don't think that I would see a damned thing.", she sighed, "I'm sorry... uhm, Doc, but we really should blow it up before Loki comes and does it for us.".

"Uhm, yes, I apologise for my rudeness. My name is dr. Bruce Banner, and you two... are the new addition to the Avengers? I can see the family resemblance.", he looked at Ellen in her shiny Asgardian armour and a blue cape, and then at me in my mortal clothing, with interest, "Follow me.".

He lead us out of the tent, and into a much smaller one, with more privacy with a huge couch in the middle, a Samsung TV, and two lounge chairs on each side. There was also a bar in the corner, and I glared at Tony. He gave a _personal touch _to the place's interiors.

"Please, sit.", dr. Banner offered, taking a seat himself.

We all did as he asked, except for Thor who remained standing for an unknown reason. I decided to break the silence that fell over us as I extended my hand for him to shake it, which he gladly did.

"I'm Alexis, dr. Banner. It's nice to meet you.".

"The telepath?", he asked politely.

"Yes!", I shortly nodded, glad that someone has heard of me already, and he turned to my sister next.

"Then you must be the Godess of Water, am I right?".

"Actually, I'm the Godess of Ice and Water, but yup. That's me.", she corrected him, with a honest smile over her face.

"Ah, my pardon.", he grimased.

"And, my name is Ellen.", she added, "It is a pleasure to finally see you in person, doctor.".

"I agree, but you didn't all come here just to get to know me, right? Why didn't Fury send two of you, and the other two to Moscow?", Bruce asked.

"I needed to talk to both of you about something very important, so it was neccessary for me to come here.", she glared at Tony and then, at Bruce.

"What is it, then?", Bruce asked, confused.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Tony leaning closer, suddenly paying attention. But just as Ellen opened her mouth to speak, there was a loud crash from outside, making us all jump and run outside. A burnt helicopter exploded once more on the hot desert ground, as I thought about those poor two agents that were here in the worst possible time. And in the sky, I saw Loki sitting comftrably on his Chitauri vehicle, looking down at us. Well, no, actually... he was looking at Ellen, for who he probably didn't know was going to be here. She returned the glare, and I could hear her conflicted thoughts, screaming in her head: _He is the enemy! _one voice screamed, but at the same time, I could feel a much stronger thought spinning over and over in the back of her head: _They can't hurt him. I can't let them. I won't let them. They can't hurt him._

For now, the score was: Avengers 1, Loki 0... but that might just change.


	18. Chapter 18

- Alexis of Earth

For a second there, I think I saw hesitation in Loki's eyes when he looked at my twin, but it faded as soon as he gave out his order for the army of aliens to attack. He brought about fifty Chitauri with him, and I heard Tony curse under his breath, behind me. Loki was just sitting on his flying Chitauri thing, waiting for us to be distracted so he can could get his piece and leave... something I can not let him do.

"Just... don't hurt him too bad.", Ellen pleaded.

"Just a little.", I agreed, and suddenly everything sprung into action. I was using my telekinesis to get through the Chitauri that were trying to block me from getting to Loki. And then I saw him in the sky, flying to the tomb with a couple of Chitauri behind him, for protection. I decided to try my luck out, concentrating on the week minds of those Chitauri, and soon they attacked their leader - on my command. Unfortunately, Loki defeated them in a blink of an eye, but it gave me just enough time to try to catch up on him. Once again looking around me, I noticed a Chitauri about to throw one of his daggers at me and it probably would probably be the end of me if a red and blue shield didn't hit the alien, making me gag for real this time. I looked at Steve with a thankful smile, but soon looked back to Loki who has defeated all the aliens I sent after him, and was now headed towards the temple - again. Damn it!

I glared at my friends to see if anyone else is going to do something about it, but all of them seemed to be busy fighting at the moment. I sighed, knowing that this one is on me, and me alone. I caught a glimpse of Loki's cape before it disappeared behind the corner, and in the next second, a loud bang echoed through the air. Well, we can't say that we didn't warn dr. Banner on this one, though. I wondered did he already turn into a green monster, or is he keeping it under control for a little bit more...

I ran inside the hole in the temple's wall, still smoking from Loki's little explosion, turned left and then right, following the God of Mischief and continued sprinting down the stairs, until I was met by a pair of green eyes, deep below the surface with no other exit but the one behind me. It was a rather large room, with no valuables except for five huge cups that seemed to be made out of gold. I jumped as Loki spoke:

"Hello, Alexis.", he cracked a mischievous smile.

"Loki...", I said, not letting my guard down.

"So, I see, your sister is back.", he said simply, but his thoughts were far more complicated, as they went to the time when he was teaching her some magic, and I almost let a smile slip at the obvious connection between the two, of which in any other case, I wouldn't approve off.

"You don't have to lie to me. Ellen has already told me of your help.", I sighed.

"And, did you believe her?", he had a brilliant poker face.

"I did, and I don't _want _to hurt you, Loki, but I will have to.", I threatened.

"Well, she did mention that I'm constantly under Thanos' eye, did she not? I can't just let you keep the piece.", he explained.

"He doesen't have to know! Tell him that we won, the Chitauri you brought with you are all probably dead by now anyway. So, you have two choices. You can go back to Thanos without the piece, or you can stay here and join us!", I suggested, but he chuckled at me.

"You really are naive, aren't you?", he asked with an amused expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?!", I replied, sounding offended.

"So, you believe Ellen, and maybe a few other people will too... But do you really think that Fury will?", he raised his eyebrow. I sighed, knowing that the God is right.

"What do we do then? Because, you are not leaving this place with the piece.", I tried sounding relentless.

He stayed silent for a moment, waging the odds, and then he spoke up, almost whispering:

"I'm sorry.", he glared at me and swung his sceptre as I flew into a wall across the room, hitting my head. The last thing I saw was Loki pushing a gem on the fourth chalice, taking something and then climbing the stairs in a hurry. Then, everything went black.

- Steve Rogers, Captain America

We have won, finally. Loki, though, wasn't anywhere in sight. I let my eyes scan the area, and quite quickly, I noticed that someone was missing. I started turning around, getting more nervous with every second. _Alexis, where are you?_

"Why do I get the feeling that he already took the piece?", Tony asked with a sigh.

"Where is Alexis?", I asked worriedly, completely ignoring Ironman.

The Hulk transformed back into a human being in a couple of seconds, shrinking to his normal size. Dr. Banner was now hiding behind a rock, and all I could see from him was his graying dark brown hair:

"I think that I saw her going into the temple, but the memory is kind of blurry to me.", he pointed out, "And... uhm, does anyone have spare jeans?".

"Feel free to use mine, chief.", Tony said, but I wasn't really listening to him anymore. Alexis went to get Loki all by herself? She could have told me - I would go with her!

Not even thinking it through, I ran around the corner, and through a rather large hole in the wall and found myself standing in front of at least ten doors and hallways leading further inside the temple. I jumped as I felt someone breathing right next to me, and realised that it's just Ellen hyperventilating.

"You don't think that he hurt her, right?", she asked, and fear was obvious in her blue eyes.

"He might have helped you for some reason, but he still works for Thanos. There's no telling what he is capable of doing.", Thor said with a sad expression, looking into the darkness. The only light source was coming through the hole in the wall and it faded as we delved deeper. The problem was; there were two paths dividing and each going their own way.

"Right or left?", Ellen's voice echoed through the hallway.

"We go this way.", Thor said, but he sounded unsure what was unusual for the God of Thunder. I rolled my eyes. Every second is important. Alexis could be wounded right now.

"You two can go right, I'll check out the left one. If you find her, call me.", I pointed out as we parted ways. But then, only a few meters, I was confronted with a choice once more. This time, I went right, hoping that I'm getting closer as I ran down a bunch of stairs. But then, when I appeared at the entrance to a large sized room - I soon saw her, lying on the floor with her eyes closed.

I checked for a pulse and soon found it, giving out a sigh of relief. I picked her up in my arms, gently, glad that Banner was a doctor. As I carried her up the stairs, there was only one thought in my mind. _I didn't care if Loki was turning good, and at the moment, I didn't even believe it. But he is going to pay for doing this to her._

I looked down at the girl in my arms and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she is, even when unconscious.


	19. Chapter 19

- Ellen of Asgard

I continued walking down the hallway with Thor by my side and a pounding heart. Images started flashing in my head as my imagination begun to picture Loki and Alexis fight. _She promised that she won't hurt him too much. Alexis would never break a promise to me_. But... what about Loki? He could hurt my twin just as easily... In Odin's name, why did I have to start caring for the villian?

_But he isn't the villian. He just doesen't have any choice, _I corrected myself instantly.

I shouldn't have left her out of sight. Now, they are both in danger. Because of me. And that's why, I need to make things right again. I looked down at my ring, glowing bright blue at the moment, lighting up the dark temple floor so I don't trip over something. Thor didn't even bother looking where he was going to step on to even though he was walking in front of me. I tried to imagine a God falling to his butt and almost smiled. Almost. I was to worried to really do it.

I could teleport to her, even though I'm a bit scared of doing it when there is no water around. But she could be injured... however, when I fall on her, forming somewhere in the air above, and they are still fighting, I would actually help Loki get the piece because I would pin her down to the ground, giving him a chance to escape. I think that I'll get kicked out of the Avengers if I fail again, and handing over the piece to Loki just like that would definitely be considered as a failure.

But... I could teleport to Loki. Perhaps, that way, I could find my sister, and if they are still fighting - I would help Alexis in protecting the damned piece. I glared at Thor, an apologetic look forming on my face. It was kind of unfair to not bring him with me, but damn it, the God of Thunder was heavy as hell. And Loki sure wouldn't appreciate us both falling on him at the same time.

"I'm going to have to leave you to try to find Alexis by yourself.", I said to him, and he looked at me questioningly.

"Where are you going?", he frowned at me.

"Let's just say that if you find me with a sceptre deep in my chest, it isn't Loki's fault.", I sighed, and hoped that he doesen't hold his sceptre in a fatal position when I appear out of nowhere.

Before Thor had the time to complain or stop me, I started imagining the face, the black hair, the emerald green eyes, his voice, the embarrassment of the last time that I thought of him while teleporting... and I realised that I'm smirking.

The room started to look hazy, and I turned into dust, as a some kind of wind was blowing me through the hallways of the temple. I was already preparing for a nasty fall... but it never happened. A pair of hands caught me, and now they were holding me tightly. I felt Loki's chest on mine as he was slowly breathing. I opened my eyes.

It seems that this time, Loki was much better prepared. We were both leaning on a temple's wall, so close that I blushed like a tomato.

"Sorry.", I mumbled and it seemed that every smart sentence I could have said disappeared out of my head, as I stared in his eyes blankly.

"I thought that you might do that.", he put me down slowly.

I looked around, but there was nobody there. Only Loki, who was holding the piece although his sceptre was on the floor - he must have dropped it when he tried to catch me.

"You didn't...", I couldn't finish, but he understood what I was going to say.

"No, I didn't kill your twin sister, if that is what you're asking.", he was still leaning on the wall, looking quite casual, "I didn't even stab her. She is just going to have a... small headache.".

"Thank you.", I said what was on my mind, and he raised an eyebrow:

"For giving her a headache?", he was amused by my puzzlement.

I rolled my eyes: "For sparing her. But... if you have the piece and you defeated my sister... why are you still here?".

His face went serious: "I... was hoping that I would come across you. The thing is, I really need to talk to you.".

"Well, speak, then.", I stated, still not able to look away from his eyes. What is wrong with me?!

"Not now.", he smirked, "Not while the half of the Avengers team is in the same building. Fury must have told you that the next Dimortis piece location is Moscow. Meet me at the Kremlin, tomorrow at midnight so the other Avengers wouldn't be suspicious. I need you to come alone.".

"What exactly do you need me for?", I asked as my sanity was starting to come back to me. Would Loki lead me into a trap? No... I trust him as much. He wouldn't do that to me... right?

"You'll see.", he remained mysterious.

I sighed: "So, I guess that you won't just hand it to me.", I pointed to the Dimortis and he shook his head, slightly. He opened his fist and his sceptre flew directly in it. Before I got the chance to try to grab it from him and teleport back to the Avengers, he turned into dust himself, right in front of my eyes and disappeared Odin knows where. _I better not mention this conversation to Fury._

I just stood there for a second, breathing in and out and trying to calm my heart beat down, before looking around to see where were we all along. Loki waited for me at the hole he made in the wall, at the entrence to the temple itself. Brilliant, regarding that all the Avengers are searching for him somewhere inside the building. I noticed a movement in the corner of my eye, and soon spotted a man wearing spandex with a huge shield attached to his back, walking on the hot desert ground. He was carrying something... no, someone...

"Alexis!", I called out and ran out of the temple, into the sun as it blinded me for a split second. Steve was polite enough to stop, and turn to me, as I saw my sister lying in his arms, her eyes closed shut. If Loki didn't tell me that she isn't dead, I would probably have a heart attack right now.

"That son of a bitch threw her in a wall or something.", Steve actually looked worse than Alexis, and his expression was full of pain and worry... and hatred.

I felt an unexpected stung in my chest: "He spared her.".

"What?! She hit her head so hard she fell unconscious!", he said, horrified, "How can you defend him, after what he has done?".

"But, he didn't stab her! I'm just happy that she is alive!", I replied, in the same tone.

"Believe me on this one, if he _ever _touches her again, I'll make sure that he gets the same treatment.", Steve frowned.

I rolled my eyes at him: "You can't punch Loki in the face and expect him to faint. He is a God... for Odin's sake, the Hulk smashed him about six times and yet - he lives.".

"Not for long.", Steve's eyes went dark, and I wasn't sure was he joking or being serious.

I didn't get to ask him that, though, because my twin suddenly opened her eyes wide, blinking against the sun beaming on her face. Steve's face cheered up dramatically as she spoke up:

"What - ? Oh crap, Loki took the piece, didn't he?", she said, and frowned.

"It doesn't matter.", I grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze, "What is important is that you are ok now.".

"How are you feeling?", Steve jumped in, not even paying attention to me anymore.

"Uhm... a bit dizzy, but I can walk.", she tried to smile.

"No way!", Steve complained, "You might have a contusion! I'm taking you to dr. Banner so he can take a look at the damage that Loki did to you.".

_A headache, _he said. Thankfully, being my sister and all, she was part Asgardian - and that means - better and quicker healing. But, I didn't want to mention that fact to Steve because it seemed that Alexis was enjoying his touch, and I didn't want to risk that being taken away from her.

"So, no one managed to find Loki after he... took care of me?", Alexis stated, looking up to Steve's face with her large grey eyes. Luckily, she seemed to be too tired to use her telephathy, so at least I could think about _him _in front of her.

I glanced to the ground, not saying anything. Not only I saw him... I agreed to meet him, and some members of the Avengers team would consider that treason. Should I even go? He will be waiting for me there, convinced that I would come... and I would let him down, just like every person he ever trusted. I frowned at myself.

No.

I can't do that to him. Not even if he is going to betray me. I owe him as much. I bit my lip, as I imagined what would he possibly want from me. Perhaps, next time I see Thor... I should ask him to tell me all about Loki, so I could understand him better. Before I meet him tommorow, if possible.

"Unfortunately, no.", Steve answered so I didn't have to lie.

"Never mind. We'll have an another chance at Moscow, won't we?", she tried to sound optimistic.

"And in Moscow, you are not going anywhere without telling the rest of us.", I said and Steve nodded in agreement, "You might be a telepath, but the rest of us can't read minds, you know.".

"Fine.", she sighed, not wanting to argue. I grinned as I realised how much Steve and I sound like parents scolding a rebellious kid. She did scare the heck out of us, though, so we had every right to annoy her a bit.

One of the tents was completely destroyed, and a couple of remaining agents were carrying some valuable equipment out, trying to save it. Steve went in the same tent where Bruce invited us to talk in private an hour ago, and I followed just a few footsteps behind.

Bruce Banner was there, sitting on a lounge chair with his head in his palms. He was wearing a pair of shoes that weren't his size, but at least the shirt - which I saw Tony wear just the other day - fitted him mostly. When we walked in, and Steve carefully put Alexis down on the couch, the doctor glanced at us and then at Alexis with worry in his eyes.

"Loki -", Steve started, but got interrupted:

"I hit my head...", Alexis said, "...and Steve wants you to check if I'm really ok.".

"Let me have a look.", he jumped up on his feet, and went to grab his medical equipment.

* * *

"FAILURE!?", I never heard Fury yell so hard, "Again?! How loud do I need to yell, how clear do I have to be?! You have left a teammate go after Loki alone - again! And, of course, you lost the piece. There are only two remaining, and why do I get the feeling that Loki is going to take both of them just as easily?! You don't work as a team at all!".

Tony shifted, and I grimased. We all knew that this conversation won't be comftrable, but this... Not even Alexis, that risked her life to try to protect the piece and by that - the human race, didn't get a: _good job. _No, no. According to Fury, we were the worst team in the world and Alexis' move was stupid. Steve almost punched him when he said that, but Alexis stopped him in time.

"I have told you that if you can't capture him, you need to kill him! Wasn't I clear enough?! Why isn't he dead? You are all superheroes, you can take one single man down! In Moscow, you will all assemble and this is what I expect of you, and it requires teamwork. You can't defeat him one at one? Fine. But if you all attack him at the same time, there is no way that -".

"No.", the word escaped my mouth before my brain managed to tell my tounge to shut the hell up.

The entire team gasped and stared at me like I just gave birth to a bunch of flying pigs. Well, except for Thor. He looked like he was agreeing with me.

"_What _did you say, again?", Fury's cheek was jerking wildly.

"I said: no. I won't kill him.", I repeated calmly, although my heart was beating double time.

"Are you trying to tell me that you have been compromised, Ellen?", Fury frowned and it looked like he wants to bite my head off my shoulders.

"I'm trying to say that we should concentrate on something bigger than Loki. Like the man that is commanding him.", I said, doubting that trying to convince Fury that Loki is good would work.

"Nobody has command over the God of Mischief and Lies. He tricked you, Ellen, face it. He wanted you to do this, to stop us from hurting him. And then, when he doesn't need you anymore, he will kill you!", Fury warned me.

"As much as I hate agreeing with him, Nick is right.", Stark said, with a sad look in his chocolate brown eyes, "Loki has proved multiple times that he isn't a good guy, Ells.".

"He saved me, he helped me get back to Earth, and he has spared Alexis! What does he need to do to convince you guys?!", I shouted at them, loosing my nerves.

"He also kidnapped you in the first place, pushed you off the Eiffel Tower, and got your sister a contusion! Why are you being so damn blind!?", Fury was relentless.

I stood up from my chair with tears in my eyes. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't - for my throat was so tight that it felt like I had a tied up knot somewhere deep in it. So, instead, I just walked out, slamming the doors behind like I'm some kind of a spoiled brat interrupting my sister in half as she went to say:

"Ellen, don't -", but I didn't hear the rest.

I rushed down the hallway to my room, and just as I was halfway there... I let the tears roll down my cheeks. I was truly lost and didn't know what to do.

What if they are right? Loki is the God of Lies... so, what if all of the time that we spent together was just a lie, so I would protect him from my own teammates... I sobbed out loud just at the thought of him, swinging his sceptre at my neck... and the last thing I see are his eyes... the eyes I started to love.

Do I... _love _Loki?

No. That's not possible, I just... care, that's all. I just want him to be safe.

There's a possibility that, while I'm trying to keep him alive, he is planning to betray me when he conquers Midgard... But there is also a possibility that he hasn't lied to me. What if he saved me out of compassion and I let the Avengers kill him just like that? I would let him down and...

"Ellen? Can I talk to you?", a deep voice came from behind me, and I turned 180 degrees just to find myself staring at the God of Thunder.

"I... I don't want you to see me like this.", I cried silently, and continued walking, speeding up a bit.

"I know what are you going through. You don't know what to do, confused and scared, and just want to do what seems to be right, but it's not that easy. You know that millions of lives depend on your decision. It's not an easy call.".

"I wish that I never climbed that tower all alone. I wish I've never met him.", I sobbed out, and I suddenly stopped as we reached my room.

"Well, that would make things easier for you, but what if you're right, and Loki isn't so bad after all? You would let the Avengers kill him, and wouldn't even feel so bad about it, but a good man would be dead. Don't you think that knowing the truth is better?", Thor asked me as I opened the doors.

"Then, I want to know the whole story. I want to know everything about Loki, and then, I will decide should I risk everything just to keep him safe. Even... even my life.", I stated as I moved aside so Thor can enter my room.

"What exactly do you want to know?", he asked and sat on my bed.

"When I first joined the Avengers, I was told that Loki was a son of a frost giant called Laufey, and that your father Odin raised him. But, when Loki found out... he lost his mind and tried to destroy an entire world - Jontuheim, am I correct? And then, you two fought each other, Loki lost and somehow came here to rule over Earth for some reason. But something tells me that there is more to it.".

"Yes... that is not the whole story, indeed.", Thor sighed, "Loki and I truly were brothers, and even though we were acting jelaous sometimes, I would never _ever _think that he would betray me somehow. After all, he was always trying to keep me out of trouble, but unlike him, I wasn't really... smart at the time. Therefore, my father punished me by casting me out and taking my powers away from me, making Loki the only heir to the throne. But, while I was here, on Earth, Loki found out about his parents. And finding out that your family was never truly yours, that your true parents were monsters that never loved you either, that your entire real family was slaughtered by someone you called _father _since you were able to talk, and that you too are a monster... it's not that easy to stay mentally stable after that. Just to make things even worse... our father went sick, and just when Loki needed him the most, he couldn't be there for him. Nor could I. He was all alone, and was supposed to rule all of Asgard and he didn't even believe himself anymore. So when my friends went all the way to Earth to bring me back to Asgard, Loki thought that I'm going to take away his throne for sure. And even though he never really wanted the throne before, and he just wanted to be my equal, when he heard that he was going to be a _nobody _again, a stolen relic that no one cares about anymore, he tried to defend his crown and almost killed me... But instead, I got my powers back. When I finally got back to Asgard, it was in chaos. Loki was trying to destroy a planet... why? I can't be sure either. Perhaps he was trying to prove to father that he can also be a worthy son even though he isn't actually his? Maybe he thought that he needed to prove himself regarding that he didn't earn his right by birth... Or he just wanted to show everyone that he can be like me too... reckless, aggressive and full of anger. But he didn't know that Earth... and a certain young scientist have changed me. I... was forced to try to defeat Loki, but while we were fighting, our father waked up. We were both hanging over the abyss and would both fall if there weren't for our father which grabbed my hand in time. But... Odin decided to tell Loki that what he is doing is wrong in the worst possible time.", Thor frowned, all of a sudden.

"What did Loki do?", I asked.

"He... killed himself. I begged him not to, but he let go of me and fell into the abyss. We thought that my brother is dead, we even organised a funeral... Until one day, I was told that an Asgardian going by the name 'Loki' is trying to rule over Midgard. I still have no idea how did he survive that fall.", he shook his head, "Ever since he fell, he started to act even worse than before. I was certain that there is nothing good left in my brother... but then, you showed me what I couldn't see myself. I don't think you're wrong, Ellen, if that means anything to you.".

"Thank you.", I told him, "You have no idea how much I needed to hear someone agreeing with me. I already thought that I'm going crazy or just too gullible.".

"You know, Loki sure is lucky to have someone like you on his side.", he told me with a light smile before getting up and leaving me to sit in silence.

So, I started to pack my things.

* * *

It was raining and cold. Perfect.

As a Godess of Water and Ice, I couldn't possibly picture a better weather while I was walking the streets of Moscow at 11:46 PM. I didn't even wear an umbrella or a coat, but enjoyed every drop of water on my skin, remembering the heat of the Egyptian deserts. I could live here, once the Avengers thing is over. Here, or in Scotland.

We arrived about four hours ago, with an another helicopter and two ( even younger ) S.H.I.E.L.D agents. To make things even worse, Tony decided to casually bring up the _oh, did you two guys know that the last agents that were transporting us with a helicopter died? _topic, killing the atmosphere in the vehicle.

Alexis was watching me closely, trying to read my thoughts and see if I'm still depressed about what Nick commanded us to do for the entire journey, so I had to keep thinking about the rain all the time, just so she wouldn't accidentally hear _anything _about Loki and our secret meeting. I didn't even let Thor know that I'm going to meet him at midnight even though I knew that he would understand. The problem is that Alexis might read his mind if he isn't careful enough, and I don't want her to worry.

She already looked worried sick for me, though. I really wanted to tell her everything, but just... couldn't. She would try to come with me, anyway, and Loki told me to come alone.

I could see the Kremlin now, and I had to admit that it was a beautiful building, and by being Asgardian and everything - I had an expensive taste in architecture, so it was a huge praise. Our hotel, which name I couldn't even pronounce right, wasn't so far away, so I decided to take a walk. My sister, however, didn't go to sleep yet, so I had to make up something about taking a stroll around the city, while I still can. I don't believe that she actually bought that, but it was worth a try, because she let me go without asking any further questions.

I sighed, wrapping my hands around my chest and silently hoping that I'm not making a huge mistake, as I walked to the Kremilin, now standing right in front of it. Ok, so... where now?

The church was closed, but Loki can teleport... didn't he say that I should never try to teleport to a place I've never seen before so I don't end up in a wall? Well, how did he expect me to get in if I -?

A hand covered my mouth, stopping me from screaming as my eyes widened in panic. And just before I called out for the rain to come to my aid, or made an ice sword appear in my fist, I felt a familiar feeling - tingling down the spine, and I knew exactly who silenced me. After all, there were only two people on Earth that could teleport - and I was the second one.

We appeared at one of the towers of the Kremlin, painted in a shade of gold, and Loki was still covering my mouth with his hand. I tried to push it off, and he let me.

"Loki, what the hell?", I whispered, assuming that he has a reason for scaring me like that.

"Look.", he whispered back, pointing his finger at... a lamp. No, wait, there was a man there, leaning on it and reading newspapers casually. He was to far for me to see his face clearly, but he reminded me of someone... no, it was probably nothing. I rolled my eyes:

"You're being paranoid. It's just some guy reading papers.", I said, but he shook his head.

"No. Look closer. Don't you recognise him?", he asked and I did what he wanted me too, still not getting why -

"Oh God. It's agent Barton. Clint.", I blurted, "But... what is _he _doing here? Natasha said he was doing something for Fury and...".

"He _is _doing something for Fury right now. Why does Nick suspect your loyalty? What did you tell him?", Loki glared at me with interest, and I blushed:

"I... uhm, kind of freaked out...".

He chuckled: "If you're not the Hulk, then 'freaking out' isn't a big enough problem for Nick Fury to send an agent to monitor you.".

"Well, yeah, normally. But I... uh, yelled at him for ordering us to kill you. And I refused to talk to him since, so... I guess that he really does have a reason to monitor me.", I frowned, "I'm surprised that he even let me came here instead of locking me up in the helicarrier.".

"Barton may have the eyes of the hawk. But he can't fly.", Loki pointed out, "And we can... well, sort of.", he shrugged, "We'll get rid of your little spier, don't worry.".

And with that, he grabbed my hand preparing to teleport me somewhere - again, and I thanked Odin that it's raining so I can get my energy back over and over. This time, we were standing at a stone bridge over a river. I could hear the raindrops hitting the water's surface and the sound was like music to me, so soothing. But I decided to ignore the sound of water for a second, turning to Loki:

"Can you _now _tell me what you wanted to talk to me about?", I asked, playfully.

"I...", he started, and then shut up with his mouth still opened slightly, "...am horrible at this.".

"At what? Talking? Loki, you are one of the best public speakers I've ever met, alongside with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.", I smiled at him, playing with a strand of hair.

"Well, this is more of a '_I need to show you' _thing.", he glared at me, carefully.

"It's simple then.", I said, "Show me.".

And then, he did something that left me speechless.

He came just a step closer to me, so that we were just a breath away, and I couldn't do anything but to stare in his deep green eyes. Placing his hands around my waist, he leaned in, bringing his lips to mine. And then, my heart almost exploded.

My hands somehow managed to find a way around his neck, even though I wasn't in control of my body anymore, and I pulled him closer - deepening the kiss as my emotions took control of my powers. The temperature around us went crazy, the rain started falling twice as hard and the waves, that weren't even there a few seconds ago, began hitting the bridge so hard I thought that I'm going to destroy it accidentaly. But I didn't even care. We were a Godess of Ice and a frost giant, and yet, we were both burning.

I didn't want him to pull away, _ever_, but he did it anyway, looking in my blushing, ecstatic face:

"What are you thinking?", he panted, and I chuckled at his insecurity:

"I think...", I smiled mischievously, "...that it needs practice.".

I noticed that he is grinning when I kissed him, again, and again and again.


	20. Chapter 20

- Alexis of Earth

I was sitting in the lobby of the hotel, wondering where she was by now. She said she was going for a walk, but she has been gone for two and a half hours. I was waiting and reading a book when I heard the doors open making me look up just to see Barton walking into the hotel. I sighed in desperation, going back to my book. I only looked up when someone sat beside me. My eyes met Barton's.

"What are you doing up? It's two AM, kid." he wondered.

"I'm just waiting for Ellen, and where were you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him with a mocking look.

"I was told by Fury to follow her..." he sated, knowing that if he lied, I would still have known.

"Well why aren't you?" I asked. I knew I could just look into his mind for answers, but I was always firstly trusting people. Then again, it didn't go so well with Ellen since she was now who knows where and probably not on a walk marveling at the beauty of Moscow.

"I kind of lost her..." he explained and my eyes widened.

"Where?!" I asked wondering where she could have gone. Barton was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents and assasins, how could he have lost her? Then again, she was a Godess with the ability to teleport so it was not anything impossible.

"At the Kremlin... one minute she was right in front of it, and in the next she vanished in smoke. I guess she teleported somewhere." he stated and I gave out a sigh which was soon followed by a yawn.

"When was the last time you had slept, kid?" he asked noticing how tired I was.

"Actually, on the plane ride here." I said and gave him a little glare knowing what he was trying to do even without having to read his mind.

"I meant a good nights sleep, in an actual bed?" he asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"Uhhh... In London?" on Steve's chest, but I didn't add the last part to my statement even though it sounded more like a question.

"Go to your room, I'll wait for Ellen if it is so important to you." he decided.

"I can't let you do that, who knows how long she is going to be out?" I said and gave him a look which meant I was serious about this.

"Look at it this way... If I hadn't lost her in the first place, I would've been out following her until she returned anyway." he exclaimed making me sigh knowing he was right and reminding me that that thought already passed my mind.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to bed yourself?" I asked him one last time even though he was stone set on this and making me go to sleep.

"Alexis, just go and rest! I'll be fine!" he said and I nodded knowing that if he called me Alexis and not kid - then he was seriously not giving up.

"Thanks, Barton!" I said as I stood up and picked up my book.

"Night, kid!" he said and I left the lobby going up to my room and closing the door behind me happy I can finally sleep in a normal bed. Yeah, I did sleep for a few hours in my room at the hellicarier, but this will be most of the night in a five star hotel. I take it it will be much better than what I get at S.H.I.E.L.D.

I woke up to the sound of kocking on my door and Ellen entered the room with a smile on her face.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head, or whatever you people say here... did i get it right?" she joked, but I didn't laugh. I just looked at her seriously. "What?"

"Where were you last night?" I asked coldly and she sighed starting to hide her thoughts but not before one escaped; Loki...

"I took a walk just as I said! I got held up at the Kremlin though, it's a beautiful place." she lied and if I didn't know that she was lying or couldn't read her mind I would've probably believed her.

"No, you weren't, you were at the Kremlin for a second and then you desappeared! Ellen, I talked to Barton when he returned, now tell me the truth!" I said with a glare and she sighed before letting all the walls in her mind down and letting me see what she's mostly been doing last night. Something about a bridge... And him, of course.

"Of course you were with him, everytime you hide your thoughts it has something to do with Loki!" I mumbled, just noticing that, but glad I did, so I could be ready for the next time she disappears like this.

"Listen, I told him that I would meet him! I couldn't stand him up!" she apologised in a way with a pleading look on her face, hoping I would forgive her.

"Just think about the consequences the next time you decide to go do something that could end badly, for you, for our team, or for all of S.H.I.E.L.D.!" I told her and she sighed.

"How do you know it could've ended badly?" she asked with a look on her face.

"I didn't, and that's exactly the point! He's the God of Lies, Ellen, he could've been lying to you and then what would've happened?" I said stating the facts before walking into my bathroom and closing the doors behind me, hoping she'll take that as a sign to leave now.

We were standing at the bridge - all looking at the river below us. Thoughts were running wildly through Ellen's mind as she wondered if Loki knew that the piece was here and that was why he brought her here, or was it just for the romantic effect. I knew the answer to that, but didn't want to kill her buzz so I stayed quet knowing that also if I said anything, the team would know about Ellen's activities last night, and even though I was slightly angry with her, I didn't have the heart to rat her out knowing it would get to Fury and then what would happen?

Not even I knew that, but it would be something bad - that I was sure of. So, as I was saying, we were standing on a bridge under which the waves were hiding another Dimortis piece, as Nick said. I didn't know if he was sure, since he wasn't right the last time he called us to give us information about where the piece could be, but we kind of didn't care. We were open to any suggestions. Everyone was here except for Bruce who decided not to go at the risk of breaking the bridge and had returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. to help Fury find out about how all the pieces work or at least how one of them would work if activated. However, he did agree to stay in contact with us through ear pieces.

"So what, we have to go down there and find a little piece in a whole river?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Not in the whole river, just under this bridge!" Natasha corrected him, "And with your technology and Ellen's power over water, I take it that it won't be as hard as we all think!" she added looking pointedly at him. But there was uncertainty in her eyes as she spoke of Ellen's help. Everyone was suspecting her to help Loki in secret except for Thor and I. Then again, Thor didn't even know she was out last night. Natasha and Clint knew for a reason and Tony overheard me talking to Steve, so only Thor was out of the loop.

"How do we even get under there? Some of us don't have the ability to breathe under water or a suit which has a very good supply of air?" Steve asked looking at Tony and Ellen questionigly.

"Just dive in and let me think of that!" Ellen said and winked causing me to chuckle. Yes, she still could be hilarious and so was the look on Thor's face. It wasn't that he didn't believe in her, just that he founded it odd. But no matter, for five minutes later - we were in the water, breathing perfectly normal thanks to my sister. We had some kind of devices which we could comunicate through without speaking. It was in our ears and all we had to do was press a small sized button which would send a thought we wanted to to the others letting them know what we wanted to say. (it's gonna be written in bold what they're saying in alexis' mind or through the pieces)

So where do we look first? Tony asked confirming the fact that it was waterproof and worked.

I guess by the walls it's most likely to be hidden in some kind of a gap or something. Steve stated and we all obeyed and swam to the sides checking through the thick layers of grass searching every stone that looked at least a bit different than the others, but we were finding nothing.

"Looking for something?" suddenly a voice from behind me got everyone's attention making us turn around to see Loki. He was in some kind of a bubble, allowing him to breather under water and in his hand he was holding a piece. "I think you're all a little late!" he added with a mischievious smile across his face. Steve went to press his ear pice, but Loki interrupted him.

"I wouldn't do that! If you want to comunicate with me, I guess you'll just have to do it through one mind!" he said and turned to look at me. Well i guess it was the only way.

You don't have to do this you know? Steve thought and i did my best not to smile at how sweet he was being.

Ask him what he wants! Tony's voice rang out in my mind.

Tony i'm pretty sure we know what he wants!, for a genious, billionare, philantrophist (and play boy, but unless loki's gay that won't help us now) he can be really dumb at moments!

Tell him we're not just letting him have the piece without a fight! Natasha exclaimed.

Natasha warns you you can't get that piece and just walk away! I sent the thought to Loki's mind and he chuckled.

"And what makes you think you can stop me?" he asked turning his head to look at her. Barton's thoughts went wild at this causing me to mentally groan.

Calm down I can't concentrate on the others if your thoughts are all over the place! I warned him.

Sorry kid. he shortly apologised and I sighed before turning back to Loki only to have my eyes widen at the sight behind him. Right there, a spider a size of a hulk, was hanging off the bridge. It made me wonder where he appeared from! It's impossible not to notice a thing that big in a place as small as this.

The eight legged monster had dark blue, almost black body and multiple red eyes that were staring at me with hunger. But then, it looked at the Dimortis piece in Loki's hand. Oh gosh. It's probably guarding the piece and now Loki took it... We're screwed.

Loki behind you! I warned him knowing it would crush Ellen if something was to happen to him and I couldn't bare to see that. He quickly turned around to see what I meant and moved back fastly so he was now standing next to Ellen.

"What in the nine realms is that?", he asked as if one of us will know. Then again, we did have a few geniuses with us. But just as he moved, the spider saw all of us and quickly moved to Loki grabbing him and pulling him out of the water. Ellen screamed his name.

Damn it, if anyone is killing that God, it will be me! Barton exclamed causing me to roll my eyes but I followed everyone as we ran out of the river and to a small clearing still hidden from the prying eyes of curious bypasses.

As the thing took notice of us he threw Loki to the side where he stayed lying. The spider suddenly moved in amazing speed towards us and grabbed Barton while he wasn't ready stinging him with one of his tentacles and threw him to the side he recreated this process and no matter how hard we all fought him, he did it to every one of us suddeny a felt a stinging sensation travelling to my hand and I knew I was stung as I collapsed on the floor and everything went black. My vision soon returned but I was now standing in a graveyard. What the...?

To be precise I was standing in front of three grave stones. The names on them made my heart ache as I didn't remember any reason they were there. I didn't remember their deaths... My sister, father... And Steve... I had no memory of anything... not even the way I got to this place!

I felt tears sliding down my cheeks, as I felt a sudden urge to join them. But suddenly another scene appeared in my mind. Many of them to be precise, and all of them were horrible. But these pictures and emotions weren't mine... My teammates saw these horrible images, and felt like this. Well, of course! The spider's venom must be causing hallucinations...

Tony was seeing one of his stark towers crumbling down on Pepper. Thor feared failing his father, kingdom and Jane. Natasha thought of the time when Loki had control over Clint, she was imagining things if the control from the sceptre was unbreakable. While Barton himself was thinking of Natasha. But only in his vision he was killing her when he had to... In Budapest! One of the visions which had surprised of the most was Loki's as he thought of everyone he loved dying including my sister... And Ellen was dreaming of me and Loki killing each other which I very well knew wasn't happening any time soon. And than Steve he was dreaming of Peggy as she died, but than catching the both of us by surprise she turned into me. I knew I had to help all of them!

And suddenly I remembered everything and came back to reality seeing the gigantic spider once again! This time it was above Steve getting ready to kill him. Thinking on impulse I swung my arm using my telekinesis to keep him away from anyone else.

I tried reaching Steve, but the spider was to quick and this time attacked me. I used my powers to keep him away forming a imaginary wall which didn't give me the chance to help the others though. Now they'll just have to figure it out and return themselves... And all I could do was keep the spider away and hope that someone will wake up from their horrible nightmare and help me in any way.


	21. Chapter 21

- Ellen of Asgard

The world was spinning around me, making me stumble backwards. I heard one of my companions scream distantly, but was too dazed to get worried. The spider, Ellen, focus on the spider - I was screaming at myself in my mind, but it didn't help as the visions started to appear in my mind, one by one - and getting even worse with time. In the end, I couldn't contradistinguish what is real, and what is not.

I wasn't in Moscow anymore. Instead, I was standing on a meadow, during nightime. My feet were bare, and I was wearing a long, silky white dress with pearls in it. It was so peaceful... what am I doing here, again?

I wasn't certain. It felt like my memories had holes, and I couldn't even remember how did I get here. Odd... but yet, there are worse places to be. And worse dresses to wear.

I decided to take a look around, my curiousity taking over. A lightning suddeny lit up the skies, and I glared up, but couldn't see any stars. However, there was no rain to comfort me. Even the grass seemed to be dry... and then, I heard voices coming from somewhere on my left.

A horrible feeling flooded me, telling me not to go there, as if something terrible is happening. But, oddly enough, my feet didn't listen to me. I couldn't stop walking no matter how much I wanted to, and the voices became louder as I was getting closer and closer. An another lightning made me flinch.

There... two people were fighting, trying to stab each other desperately, in a lethal dance. One of them was... me! No, wait... It was even worse than that. It was Alexis, my twin, and she was bleeding severely. Her head was full of bruises and swellings, but her eyes were the worse. My sister never had such hate in her eyes... and it was pointed at...

Loki. My sister was fighting Loki, out of all people. To make things even worse, it looked as if they are determinant to fight to the death. My heart started beating rapidly, as I watched Alexis curse Loki. Even her voice has changed...

"YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR TREASON!", she cried out, and I ran towards her, trying to stop her from doing something stupid. Why is she attacking him? And what on Earth is she talking about?!

Loki was too busy with trying to turn her into a skewer to reply, and I noticed that he looks horrible too. He had a huge gaping wound on his chest, but he didn't seem to care about it. He ducked to avoid her blow, pointing his sceptre at her neck. I screamed.

"No, no, no! What are you doing?!", I tried to stand between them, not even caring if I will get stabbed in the process. But their blades went straight through me, as if I was made out of air. And nobody seemed to hear me. I was forced to watch them try to slaughter each other and couldn't do a thing about it.

Loki managed to disarm her, but she kicked his right hand, and his sceptre flew through the air. For a second there, I thought that now that they don't have any weapons left, they will stop this nonsense. Unfortunately, in the next moment, Loki came really close to Alexis, and I glanced at him in horror as he tightened his fists around my sister's neck. I realised that his eyes weren't emerald green... instead, they were blue, and glowing. I almost threw up at the sight, as Alexis fought for air.

Please, please, don't make me watch her die. Especially not by his hand... I trusted him. Please.

And then, an unexpected twist occured, as my sister raised her hand up, and using her telekinesis, a sword with which she was fighting earlier appeared in her hand again. Before Loki could do anything, she stung him in the heart. I stopped breathing as tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't find my voice. I fell to my knees, collapsing from the inside.

His eyes were blue... he was under someone's control, possibly Thanos'... and she killed him. I tried to crawl over to him, but my body didn't listen to me - again! I screamed into the stormy sky.

And then, just as I thought that this couldn't possibly get even worse, Loki's clone appeared behind my twin, and with a swift move - stabbed her from the back with his sceptre. I could even see the top of the sceptre coming out from Alexis' chest...

"NO!", my shriek was just an echo of my heart being broken into a million pieces.

My sight was blurry from all the tears that gathered in my eyes, but I could see that Loki's eyes turned back to green just a second before he exhaled one more time... and then, they both left me all alone, and broken. I wanted to go with them. I wanted to die, for the first time in my life.

How did this even happen? I don't... remember anything...

I guess I'll never find an answer to that question. I reached out with my hand, and an icy dagger appeared in my hand. I'll be with them... I'll even see my mother again. I just have to be quick and brave... a swift move, just like Loki's clone did to my sister. It shouldn't hurt... a lot.

But, before I ended my life, I suddenly remembered something... a spider. And a bridge in Moscow. And, oh... the venom... the spider bit me, and then everything went black and...

I dropped my dagger with disgust, as the memories started coming back to me like someone turned on a switch in my head.

This isn't real, I concluded. I almost killed myself for a hallucination.

And just as I realised it, the meadow started to fade, and the lights went dim. I blinked a couple times until I could see clearly again... and then I felt pain in my left hand, and started coughing and I knew that I was back...

Back to reality.

And I was standing in a puddle, surrounded by my teammates that were mostly lying on the floor and screaming, and an enormous spider that was attacking my sister. I let out a sigh of relief. She's alive... and that must mean that Loki is okay too... I glared across the area worriedly, and found him, a little bit further then the others. He didn't look good, but he was definitely alive. I wanted to run to him and make sure that he will be fine, but I felt dizzy all of a sudden. The poison was still affecting me slightly.

So... the spider's venom caused horrible hallucinations that were, probably, trying to make you kill yourself so the spider doesen't have to do it himself. And I was a couple of seconds away from giving up and letting the darkness take over me. I wondered would I fall into a coma or something if I did kill myself in my mind. The only thing that made me flinch back to reality is accidentaly stepping into a puddle of water which healed me from the venom. Well, isn't that nice. If I have stepped just a couple of inches to the left, I would most likely die.

"Alexis!", I called out, "I'm back with you!".

She turned around to face me with tears in her grey eyes. The spider tried to bite her from the back when she wasn't looking, but I created an ice shield around her, stopping him just in time. Alexis didn't even seem to notice the fact that I just saved her. I wasn't really surprised that she wasn't that affected by the poison regarding that she was a master of the mind, being a telepath and having telekinesis skills. I hoped that she managed to resist the visions right away, before they even turned horrible. But, on the other hand, as soon as she came back to reality, and succeeded in regaining control over her mind, she saw what the other Avengers were going through... and I knew that it was not pretty.

"I... see their worst fears... it's horrible.", she sobbed, and shot a sad glare at the other Avengers that were bitten. Being a telepath sucked when the people around you are drawn into a horror.

Thor was rambling something about failing them all, and his face was burried in his hands. Natasha was slapping herself, as she probably figured out that the images in her head aren't real, and trying to make them stop. Barton's eyes were filled with such sadness... I wondered did he see Natasha getting hurt or something. Tony was calling out for Pepper even though she wasn't even in the state, and Steve... well, Steve was trying to keep his tears from rolling down his cheeks. Loki... looked the worst. He didn't even say anything, he just stared in front of him, blankly, and his fists were clenched so hard that his fingertips turned white.

Hold on, guys.

"Ellen! Ellen, can you hear me?", dr. Banner's voice rang in my ear.

"Yes, yes... gee, you don't have to shout.", I complained and threw an ice-ball at the spider, frowning as it started to walk towards me. Alexis grimased and moved aside so she didn't get stomped by the huge monster. Fortunately, I had just enough water around to defend myself. In the next second, the spider was soaked wet, and thrown back a bit, but now even close to defeated. I sighed. This is going to be a long fight.

"Alexis told us about the poison... how did you resist it?", Banner asked me through the gadget in my ear, fascinated and horrified at the same time.

"I stepped into a puddle of water.", I said, "Bruce, please tell me that you know why are we all living through our worst nightmares? Is is just a distraction so the spider can kill you more easily, or can you actually die by just giving up when you see your worst fears come true?".

"Both, I'm afraid. The venom can be deadly, the victims need to fight back if they want to survive... so, if you kill yourself in the dream... well, your body stops fighting back and you might actually die because of the venom.", he explained quickly, "Alexis tried to get to the other Avengers, but the spider keeps attacking her and she can't take him down on her own like this.".

"So... what do I do, then? Should I take care of the spider first, or help the others?", I bit my lip, as I created a bunch of arrows made out of ice, and started throwing them on the spider's head. Alexis made a huge rock levitate to him and crash on his head, but she was distracted by the nightmares - making her take a while just to make the rock fly.

"Well, we have no idea how to help them, so you should take out the damned spider first. But you should hurry.".

My eyes darted to the disgusting creature, as my face turned dark. Payback time.

I ran towards it, and started sliding under it's ugly legs, as I heard Alexis scream behind me:

"Oh God! Ellen, what are you doing?!".

'Don't worry about me. Go and help the ones that are thinking of giving up. Now.', I thought, and knew that she could hear me. She nodded, quickly, as she ran towards Tony and Steve, whispering some comforting words I didn't catch.

I was lying beneath the spider, and an huge icy sword appeared in my hand. I stabbed the monster as hard as I could, aiming for the least protected part of it's body. The spider let out a horrible hiss, as it's legs started to curl in pain. But, fortunately, I teleported to my sister before it fell on top of me, crushing me. Well... That was gross.

"Steve, look at me! I know it seems real, but try to remeber...", she was shaking Captain America gently, "I'm here for you.".

"Alexis, how is-?", I didn't manage to finish, for the spider - moved. How is it still alive after I've stabbed it?!

"It's still not dead?!", I cried out.

Alexis' eyes narrowed as she concentrated. A cracking sound made me flinch, and the next thing I knew - a huge piece of the bridge collapsed on the spider's hairy body. She frowned at her work:

"It is now.", Alexis pointed out.

I smiled in relief, but not for long for I heard Thor yell in despair in the next second, making me realise that this battle is far from over. Even though the spider is dead, my teammates could still die...

Before my brain even realised what was I doing, I rushed towards Loki, throwing myself on my knees and looking into his striking green eyes. He didn't seem to even see me, for he continued to stare in the distance with pain and hatred. I cupped his face with my hands and noticed that he was shaking as soon as I touched his cold skin.

"Loki?", my voice broke, "Can you hear me?".

He didn't say anything, but a single tear slid down his cheek. I prayed to Odin that I can easen this to him, but I was fighting with tears as well. I hated seeing him like this.

"I-I don't know what you see... But, I swear to you, it's not real. You're okay. You're with me.".

He took in a shaky breath before replying, barely audible: "You sound just like her...".

"What?", I wasn't sure did I understand him correctly.

"But you're not Ellen.", he continued, ignoring my question, "She is dead. Just like everyone else.".

"No! No, I'm not dead. It's just a nightmare, a hallucination!", I tried to convince him.

"Don't play games with me, Alexis.", he said, angry all of a sudden, "It's real, and it's... my fault.".

Oh gosh. How am I supposed to convince him that I'm not Alexis, and that I'm alive when I look and sound just like my sister?! He's fading further and further away from me thinking I'm dead, and I'm sitting right next to him!

"Loki Laufeyson, don't you dare to give up! It's not your fault, nothing happened! And I am not Alexis, ask me anything, anything at all - about us, and I'll know the answer. Just try me.", I pleaded.

He closed his eyes slowly, causing my heart to break when he said: "You are a telepath. You know everything that Ellen has been through. Why are you making this even harder for me? Don't give me false hopes just to keep me alive!".

"I'm not! Just...", I struggled to find the words to comfort him, and realised that there are none. But... there is one thing that might work.

"Would Alexis ever do this?", I whispered, and he frowned, confused as I leaned closer to him, and pressed my lips against his, gently.

The wall behind his eyes crashed into a million pieces, and I could read his emotions like an open book. Grief, sadness and hatred were fading as confusion and a flash of hope replaced them. He grabbed my hand like his life depended on it, and I gave him a comforting squeeze.

As I pulled away, I studied his face patiently. Loki looked like he was trying to solve a puzzle, as he tried to concentrate and ignore the horrible pictures that were constantly appearing in his mind. I wished that I could just heal him somehow, but just felt helpless instead. The water could heal me only.

"...Ellen?", he asked, still not letting go of my hand as if he is afraid that someone could take me away from him any moment now.

"Yes, silly.", I let out a sigh of relief.

"But... I saw you die... Right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything... How is this possible?", he stated.

"Tell me what you see, and I'll explain it to you.", I said gently placing my other hand on his shoulder.

"Asgard... or, better said, what is left of it.", he hesitated, "And everyone around me... dead. I couldn't stop him.", Loki shook his head.

"Stop who? Thanos?", I asked.

He nodded, quickly: "You were there too. But then, you... You know."

"Died?", I filled him in, "But you see, what you see is not true. I wouldn't be able to talk to you otherwise, am I not right?".

"So... my family isn't dead either?", he was trying to hide the hope in his voice, but I could see it in his eyes as clear as daylight.

"No. Thor is right over there, Alexis is trying to talk some sense into him.", I said, "And Asgard looks exactly how you left it.".

"But why... Wait, I remember something...", he frowned, "A spider. And pain...".

"Yes, you're right. We're in Moscow, remember? A huge spider was guarding the piece and it bit you. It's venom is doing this to you. It can be lethal, so I need you to fight back, you hear me?".

"Is there any way that I can stop the visions?", he clenched his teeth.

"I healed myself by stepping into a puddle. If I haven't, I would have killed myself.", I said to him, "But I'm afraid that you'll have to wait for the poison to stop affecting you. It might take a while, I'm afraid.".

"...Ellen?", he searched for my face, blindly, and I realised, with horror, that he can't even see me from the pictures in his head.

"Yes?".

"Thank you.", he tried to smile, "It still is horrible, but it would be much worse if there weren't for you.".

"If it helps, you're taking much less time to be brought back to sense than Thor is.", I told him, knowing that he'll be pleased to know that he is better at something than his brother.

"Well, that may be true, but Thor didn't get a kiss.", he pointed out.

I laughed quietly, and then realised something. All this time I wasn't really paying attention to it because Loki's life was in danger, but now I remembered something...The piece of electronic that Stark designed - the one in my ear, and in my mouth through which I communicated to Bruce... It was turned on all this time. Shit.

Loki must have sensed my discomfort: "What is it?".

"Oh, I just figured out that our kiss wasn't as private as I originally thought it was.", I blushed, "Dr. Banner, a group of scientists, and possibly - my boss are listening to every word thar we exchanged.".

On my surprise, Loki laughed, and I frowned at him:

"It's not funny, Fury will kill me!", I said, but couldn't help but to smile at him.

"You can be damn sure of that.", Fury's voice echoed in my ear. Oh great. Just as I feared.

"You could have said something earlier, you know, or give me a bit of privacy.", I complained.

"We were really interested in your relationship with him, especially after your miraculous disappearence last night.", Nick explained, "And now, if you don't mind, walk over to agent Romanoff. She should have a pair of magical handcuffs attached to her belt.".

"He can't even see yet, and you want him in handcuffs already?", I hissed.

"Well, thanks to you, he isn't distracted anymore. And according to , it won't take long for his sight to return.".

"I'm. Not. Doing. It.", I growled.

"I'll have Steve take care of him, then. I'm sure that he'll be gentle after what Loki did to Alexis.".

I glared at Loki worriedly, and suddenly remembered Steve's dark expression afterwards he found Alexis in the temple, and flinched at the thought.

I sighed: "Fine, but I have three conditions: He gets a larger cell, with a bed and everything, not like the last time. Secondly, he has to be treated more like a guest than a prisoner and must not be interrogated. Especially not violently.".

"Oh come on, Thor wouldn't let me touch him anyway.", Fury pointed out.

"Thirdly...", I continued, ignoring his comment, "I can visit him any time I want. Take it or leave it.".

"Just tie him up, Ellen. And, take his sceptre away.", Fury sounded defeated, and I knew that he is going to take my requests seriously, "And hurry up, before he regains his strength.".

I rolled my eyes and let go of Loki's hand, even though I really didn't want to, standing up slowly. Stark seemed to have a horrible headache, but he looked like he is back with us in the real world. Thor was still kind of confused, and he was demanding to know where Jane is. Barton, on the other hand, was still sitting on the floor, and the Black Widdow was sitting next to him, trying to make him understand what is real. Steve and Alexis were talking, both looking exhausted and I noticed that he is holding his right hand on her cheek. I smiled, as I noticed Alexis' blush. They were so darn cute.

"Resist, agent Barton! Resist.", Natasha was practically shouting at Clint, worry obvious in her eyes.

"Uhm... Nat?", I asked, and she turned to me. Her cheeks and the area around her eyes were red. If I didn't know the Black Widow at all, I would say that she was crying.

"What is it?", she hissed, clearly still upset by her nightmare.

"I need those handcuffs.", I pointed my finger.

"What for?", she frowned suspiciously.

"What do you think?", I raised my eyebrow as she tossed the handcuffs to me. I caught them in mid air.

Loki didn't even say anything while I was putting the cuffs on his hands, but he was blinking a lot, so I assumed that his sight is coming back. However, I couldn't be really sure regarding that I wasn't brave enough to look into his eyes. I felt like I was betraying him by capturing him like this, so I kept staring at the floor, constantly blushing.

"I'm so sorry.", I whispered, hoping that he understood what I said.

* * *

- Loki Laufeyson, prince of Asgard

For the fifth time in my life, I wished that I could burn some memories in my mind and start over. Unfortunately, even if there was a spell of that kind, I wouldn't be able to use it. I glared at the cuffs around my hands with scepticism. They were stopping me from using magic, and were clearly of Asgardian made. I wondered how did S.H.I.E.L.D. and that annoying red head get it... Though, this is much more comftrable than that twitch that they made me wear the last time they captured me.

They'd probably make me wear it again, if there weren't for Ellen. My eyes met hers, but she looked down at her feet right away, with a striking red colour spreading over her cheeks in contrast with her sparkly blue eyes.

And as soon as I saw that eyes, an uninvited memory appeared in my mind. Ruins of Asgard. Smoke, blood and death. And Ellen.

The two of us were the only remaining Asgardians in Asgard, but I wasn't even able to think clearly out of shock. Just the thought of everyone I once knew dead was... unimaginable. But yet, it happened, and I could even hear Thanos' cold voice in my head saying: "It's your fault. They didn't need to die, my king.", he mocked as images of my family started flashing in my mind.

I was so furious then, that I don't even remember how I reacted... What I do remember is trying to get to Thanos so I can cut his heart out for doing this... But for some reason, I could not move. Just like I was a statue, I was forced to watch him laugh at me while my home burned.

And then, I saw Ellen in the corner of my eye, as she tried to get to Thanos herself, and stop him once and for all. I shouted for her to stop and run, but she just turned to me with a sad expression, like she knew that she was going to die, and continued going towards the most powerful man in the galaxy anyway. So I turned to the man I hated instead, trying to push my pride aside as I begged him to keep the only person that I still have on this world - alive. But, my prayers fell on deaf ears.

He didn't even make it quick so she doesn't suffer too much. Instead, he missed her heart on purpose, and dragged her right in front of my feet, so I would watch her die slowly, with a dagger in her chest, not capable of healing her and yet... so close.

As she died, I drifted into darkness... completely numb. I didn't even bother aking myself how did I get to Asgard in the first place, or how did I let Thanos down so badly that he decided to destroy... Well, everything. Was it even important, now that they all are gone?

'Loki? Can you hear me?', a thought that wasn't mine appeared in my head, and I felt a light touch on my face, it was comforting.

Ellen... she is... how!? No... I've seen her die, the dead don't come back to life just like that. Her twin sister... She has a voice identical to Ellen's. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I realised that I got my hopes up too quickly. Did she find me here? How am I not dead yet? Is Thanos that cruel that he let me live just so I could mourn them till the end of my days?

'I-I don't know what you see... But, I swear to you, it's not real. You're okay. You're with me.', the voice spoke up again.

"You sound just like her.", I said, trying to hold my tears in. Hearing her voice was so painful... Almost like torture. Why did Alexis had to find me out of all people?

'What?', she sounded puzzled, but I ignored her.

"But you're not Ellen.", it sounded like I was trying to convince myself, "She is dead. Just like everyone else.".

'No! No, I'm not dead. It's just a nightmare, a hallucination!', she blurted, but this time, I wasn't as gullible.

"Don't play games with me, Alexis. It's real, and it's... my fault.", I still wasn't sure how was I even able to talk when my mind was in such chaos.

'Loki Laufeyson, don't you dare to give up! It's not your fault, nothing happened! And I am not Alexis, ask me anything, anything at all - about us, and I'll know the answer. Just try me.', Alexis sounded hysterical.

"You are a telepath. You know everything that Ellen has been through. Why are you making this even harder for me? Don't give me false hopes just to keep me alive!", I shouted, wanting for her to leave me alone to me grief.

'I'm not! Just...', she stopped, and for a split second, I thought that I'm alone again.

"...Would Alexis ever do this?", she whispered as she pressed her lips against mine. That was it. I could't take it anymore.

My defences all crumbled down to ash, my mask was falling apart. There were no thoughts in my head, only emotions as my eyes were trying to find her face desperately, searching for those blue eyes, but I couldn't see anything. Instead, I found her hand, resting on my chest, so I grabbed it. She gave me a reassuring squeeze, and I felt like I was dead and then brought back to life all of a sudden. She was still with me. She didn't die because of me!

Her name escaped my lips as she backed away: "...Ellen?".

The helicopter which was transporting me landed, making me flinch and return to the present. I noticed that Alexis is staring at me with her eyes wide open and her lips shaped in a silent 'o'. She glared at me, and then at her sister, like she couldn't believe what she has just witnessed. Right, the telepath. Well, she would have found out anyway.

"Uhm, Ellen? Mind if I have a word with you?", Alexis asked, as the rest of the team stood up from their seats, headed towards the exit of the helicopter. I felt a hand on my back, pulling me up and pushing me. I rolled my eyes. I know how to walk, thank you.

"Yeah, sure.", Ellen said, and looked at me with a question in her eyes. I shrugged with an apologetic expression.

"Oh, don't worry, Romeo, you're next.", Alexis noticed our silent conversation. I frowned. Who in Odin's name is Romeo? I decided that it's probably better not to ask...

The sun blinded me as I got out of the vehicle, but soon enough, I could see where I was standing. The helicarrier. Damn it.

Thanos will not be happy when he hears that I made a mistake - again. He'll come here for sure, regarding that he needs the piece and considers me useless. But, he won't liberate me, for this is was my last chance. This time, he'll get the pieces, and kill me as a price for my failure. That was the best case scenario.

The worst one was exactly what happened in my hallucionation. But, Thanos had no time to go all the way to Asgard just to make me suffer because he had to put the Dimortis together and try to capture Midgard. The most likely scenario is that he kills me when he comes to take the pieces, and destroy anyone that is standing in his way... And I'll be helpless when he comes, for they will take my sceptre away, and possibly make me wear these cuffs all the time so I have no chance of escaping. And...

By the gods! Ellen!

Thanos hates her, he was clear when he stated that she needs to die! I didn't listen, and now, when he comes for the pieces and sees her... He won't hesitate to kill her. Especially if she tries to stop him from killing me. The nightmare... it'll come true. I will be forced to watch her die, just a few inches away, but unable to help, to heal her... I almost threw up.

"You okay there, Reindeer?", Stark raised an dark eyebrow at me, suspiciously.

"What did you just call me, mortal?", I muttered.

"Oh, you know. The horns on that ridicuolous helmet of yours.", he explained, and then glared at me with surprise, "Wait... You don't have reindeers on Asgard? Seriously? Who pulls the Santa's sleigh, then?".

"Who pulls what now?".

"Never mind. Geez, no wonder you turned out like this. No Christmas...", Stark sighed, "What I wanted to ask you is: are you feeling well. You like a tiny bit greenish.".

"I'm fine.", I lied automatically, but Stark nodded, not noticing anything. One of the perks of being a God of Lies, I guess.

"I wonder if you have a TV in your new cell... I could hack it and play a few must see movies to you.", Stark smirked, "It's just not fun insulting you when you have no idea of what am I talking about.".


	22. Chapter 22

- Alexis of Earth

We were now back at the hellicarrier and Ellen went to meet with Dr. Banner to ask something about that spider. She offered me to go with her but I had enough spiders for one day! So now I was in my room cuddling into Steve's chest. After seeing his vision neither of us wanted to leave each other.

"I'm just glad it was all a dream..." he commented, making me look up at him only to see that he was already looking at me with worried eyes.

"Hey, don't worry I'm right here and I'm not leaving you!" I said as I leaned in and kissed him, gently smiling. I was so happy to have found someone like him even under the circumstances.

"So you saw my vision but I hadn't seen yours..." Steve pointed out and I knew what he wanted to say.

"I was in a graveyard in front of three grave stones... Ellen's, my father's and... And yours." I shortly explained. He hugged me tighter, sighing deeply.

"Don't worry we're all fine, and when this is all over, we'll still be just fine and with you." he promised, and I couldn't help but smile as I felt my eyelids drop. But suddenly, there was a loud crash soon followed by an another explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Steve asked as we both got up and ran out of the room. We shared a look before running down the halls and towards the main room knowing someone there will know what's going on. We ran in only to be met by Fury's well furious eye as he turned to look at the two of us.

"It's Thanos. He took the pieces!" he explained and my eyes widened. From what Ellen had told me about Thanos this can't be good! Wait... ELLEN! If Thanos is here than he'll want to get Loki as well and she's with him!

"What about Loki?" Steve asked as if he had read my mind.

"We're not sure. It seems like he left him, but we still have guards guarding his cell, or room for that matter!" he explained. "I need you two to-" he started to add but was interrupted by a robotic voice sounding over the speakers.

"The base will explode in five minutes."

"Shit!" Fury mumbled before turning back to us. "Change of plans: I need you two to find the others and get as many people off board... Including yourselves!" he stated and I think I saw something like worry pass in his eye, but I didn't have time to check as Steve and I started running back down the hall we came from.

"Why do they always have to destroy the carrier?!" I heard Fury's voice as we rounded the coroner. We didn't have to run for a long time to be met by Thor.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at the both of us as we nodded.

"Fury said to get as many people off the ship as we can!" Steve told him but I ignored Thor's next words as I tried to use my mind to find my sister but there was no way to do that through the other thoughts of agents running wildly around. But...

"Agent Romanoff is in the training room along with Barton!" I exclaimed causing them to give me a questioning look but I only tapped my temple instead of answering, and they nodded as we started running once again.

Unfortunately the training room was on the other side of the hellicarrier taking us a little longer to get there. We met with the two agents and Steve once again explained Fury's words to the agents as I tried searching for my sister, but this time taking a little longer time.

"Alexis!" Steve's voice brought me back out of my or anyone else's thoughts. "She's gonna be alright but we have to go!" he said knowing I was trying to find Ellen.

"Come on!" I mumbled knowing he was right. We were running down the halls telling everyone we saw to forget what they were doing and leave the ship by the helicopters. We knew that by the time we were done there would be no other ways of the hellicarrier, but somehow I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and continued running with my teammates.

"Where are Stark and Banner?" Clint asked and everyone looked at me knowing I was the only one that could locate the two.

"They're doing the same as we are, but just a bit further, it's best if we leave them to it!" I explained and they nodded continuing once again.

"Fifteen seconds 'till explosion." the mechanic voice spoke making my heart spead up more than it already was. The halls were now almost deserted and we took that as our cue to find our way of the ship, but as we got to the small sized port at the roof of the hellicarrier we noticed there were no more helicopters we could use.

"What do we do now?" Steve asked looking at us questioningly. I walked over to the end of the hellicarrier looking down beneath me into the depths of the sea. Suddenly the noise started again and now it was counting down the seconds until it exploded.

"We're gonna gave to jump!" I told them, earning looks as if I was crazy,  
"Or do you wanna stax here and be blown to billions of pieces?" I asked raising my eyebrow at them and suddenly they started to move but all of our attention was caught by the doors behind us opening making us look to see Tony and Bruce. I was glad that they are ok, but they made me wonder about Ellen again. I thought that she might be with them.

"What the hell are you all doing?" Tony asked.

"We don't all have flying suits which can easily take us of board, Tony." Steve explained.

"Maybe not, but my suit can carry two people, the hulk can take someone... There is no need for jumping you know!" he stated and opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by Bruce:

"But I can only take one of you...If I take more, I'm afraid that the big guy might squish you!" the doctor warned.

"Fine, I can take the two assassins, Hulk will take Capsicle and Thor can fly away with his hammer and take Alexis!" Tony explained and we all nodded agreeing with him. Then again, we had no other choice.

Five... Four... Three...

We took that as our cue to jump, but just as I was going to take Thor's hand Steve grabbed my waist and quickly kissed me.

"Stay safe!" he said, and just then - the Hulk grabbed him, jumping off.

"Come on!" I walked over to Thor who held me by my waist with one hand, while with the other he swung Mjonlir making us fly up. I took one last look at the exploding hellicarrier bellow me and hoped Ellen was already off it.


	23. Chapter 23

- Ellen of Asgard

"So... you are saying that we all almost died... from a damned S.H.I.E.L.D. creation?", I asked, trying to mask my anger.

As soon as I got to the hellicarrier and had an extremely awkward conversation with Alexis about my relationship with Loki, I hurried to the lab, wanting to ask a few questions about the monster that nearly killed us all. And, the answer was exactly what I feared of.

"Unfortunately, yes. S.H.I.E.L.D. created the spider in a lab two years ago, and placed it under the bridge as a guardian of the piece. It has been exposed to the same type of gamma radiation as I was exposed to... so, you could say that the spider is a... Uh, 'improved' version of me when I get angry.", Bruce shrugged, looking like he's really uncomftrable.

"That's how you knew so much about the venom... How did it sneak up on us like that?", I glared at Fury suspiciously.

"The thing is, just like me, when the thing isn't angry, it's in it's normal size. So the spider was just a few inches big before Loki took the piece not knowing what is guarding it...".

"And pissed the spider off.", I nodded, "Couldn't you warn us or something? We we're in touch through the ear pieces after all, you could have said something like: and oh, by the way, tell Loki not to take the piece if he doesen't want to be turned into spider food.".

"Well, the creature wasn't supposed to become 'big' in the first place. We thought that the six of you are capable of stopping Loki before he even touches it. But, you proved us wrong - again.", Fury made a remark and my cheeks turned red, but not from shame.

"We all lived through our worst nightmares! And, we got both the piece and Loki! A 'good job, guys' would certainly be nice.", my fists turned to ice, and a few scientists glared at them with interest.

"Well, I must admit that this time, you were -", Nick actually went to say something polite, but was interrupted as a older looking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent walked in, pronouncing my name with a strange accent. Russian maybe?

"Yes?", I replied, and my hands turned back to their normal temperature as I looked away from Fury.

"The prisoner is requesting for your presence, miss Ellen. He sounds rather upset.", the agent explained, shooting glares at his Director nervously.

"Thank you, agent. I'll go and see what he wants right away.", I said, turning my back to Fury. I smiled at Bruce slightly before slamming the doors behind me.

Turning left and walking swiftly towards Loki's glass cell, I sighed. Even though I asked Fury for a bigger cell, he explained that this one is the most secure one they have - even though Loki managed to escape it with ease the last time they imprisoned him in it... But, on the other hand, he had help from the outside at the time.

As I walked into the area surrounding his glass prison, I noticed that they have at least fulfilled my second request. Loki had a bed now, and even a chair. Not anything fancy, of course, regarding that he is a war criminal, but still an improvement to his accommodations the last time he was here. But, he wasn't even using the furniture, instead walking in circles nervously, staring at the floor with anticipation and worry in his emerald green eyes.

"Loki?", I called out his name, gently, "What's wrong?".

He responded to the sound of my voice instantly, turning to me, and pressing his hands against the glass. I could see something that I've never seen in his irises before... was it sacrifice?

"Ellen, do you trust me?", he was staring in my eyes, not even blinking. I returned the glare.

"Yes.", I said without hesitation.

He tried to smile at me, but failed: "Over the years, I got to know Thanos quite well, unfortunately. And therfore, I know that he doesen't have any mercy nor he forgives easily. I... failed him for the last time, and he'll come to finish my job soon. And, he will most likely try to punish me when he's already here and -".

"I'm not letting him.", I frowned, and Loki glared at me with surprise. What? Was he expecting me to just stand by and watch Thanos torture him?

"No, Ellen... This is exactly why I asked for your presence. You need to get off the hellicarrier before Thanos comes.".

"And leave you here to your fate?!", I was horrified.

"I want you to be safe!", he frowned, "If you try to stop Thanos, he'll kill you.".

"He can try. I'm not that easy to kill.", I pointed out.

"As you might have noticed, I'm not either. But I'm not even positive if he'll come and end my life personally or just set the place on fire or something.", he flinched and I tried to imagine how an ending in fire would be to a frost giant, "I... can't watch you get hurt again. He could be attacking any minute now. Take your sister with you, take all the Avengers for Odin's sake! But, please, be safe.".

I felt my eyes fill with tears: "You know me, Loki. You know that I would rather die than let a person I love get killed so I can 'be safe'. As long as I live, I'll never let anyone hurt you! I promised that to myself a long time ago.".

He stayed silent for a minute, processing what I said as if he can't believe that someone actually cares for his well-being. But then, his expression went dark.

"I don't deserve you.", he said simply, and I could feel his pain as if it was mine.

"You think that you're a villian. A monster.", I said, and his eyes confirmed my doubts, "But on the other hand, you save my life over and over, risking yours in the process. You just suggested that I should save myself, and leave you to a tyrannt that will probably kill you in a horrible way. You. Are. Not. A. Monster. You're a hero.".

"A hero!?", he got upset, and suddenly did something that surprised me. His skin started turning blue, and his striking green eyes went completely red. His frost giant from... I gasped, but didn't step back. Red or green, I knew those eyes. It was still Loki. "Just look at me!", he exclaimed.

His expression was breaking my heart as I wanted to be there for him... But this damned glass wall was separating us. When Thanos comes, Loki will be helpless just because of that glass. I said to him that I trust him. It's time for me to prove that I do.

I shot a glare at the control panel, and suddenly remembered that Fury refused to give me the password so I couldn't 'accidentally' free the war criminal inside. Nick also took my ring away for the same reason, and I actually slapped him for that. But... They couldn't take my powers away.

I walked to the glass, placing my hands on it, as I started to let the temperature in them drop. Lower and lower, until the glass started to crack. Loki took a step back as he realised what am I about to do, glaring at me with surprise, but still not shifting back into his 'human' form. Just to be sure, I created two ice shields around us before the glass broke right in front of our eyes, and a few shards flew through the air.

I took one more step until I was standing right in front of him, and grabbed his hand as he jumped, shaking my hand off as quickly as he could. I felt a stung in my chest as he backed away from me like that, but I didn't look down from his eyes yet. They turned back to green right away, and his skin turned back to normal as well, as he picked up my hand gently - examining it like he's afraid of what he will see. Oh! He thought that my hand will...

"How-?", he asked, his voice shaking, "Asgardians can't touch frost giants."

"Frostbites don't affect a Godess of Ice, you know.", I said, "And you just proved to me - again - that you care.".

He sighed: "You're just not going to give up on me, aren't you?".

"Never.", I smiled, and was perfectly happy as he pulled me up in a playfull kiss.

And then, an explosion made us back away from each other, and I noticed a flash of fear in Loki's eyes. Thanos is here.

"We need to hurry.", he said and pulled my hand, making me stumble behind him as he ran - and then we almost bumped into two guards, standing in front of the entrance to the Loki's cage room. I recognised one of these guards, it was the Russian guy that brought me here in the first place.

Loki was just going to knock them out, but I stopped him in time, just when the Russian guy asked:

"Miss Ellen, what is the meaning of this?!".

I rolled my eyes: "I'm, uh... Moving him to a different cell. Fury's command.".

"You wouldn't have to break the glass if it was Director's command.", the other guard eyed me suspiciously, and his glare stayed at our hands, as I realised that our fingers still intertwined. Crap.

"I...well, the cage was jammed. Must have... Uh, something to do with the explosion.", I said, and noticed Loki rolling his eyes next to me as I let go of his hand. Too late, though. They already noticed.

Before I got the chance to stop him - again, Loki's fist punched the poor Russian guy, possibly breaking his nose, and then kicking the other guy so hard that he fell to the ground, pulling the Russian agent with him.

"Loki!", I complained.

"Next time, you let me handle the lying part.", he said, ignoring my frown, "And now, run, before they get up. If you don't want me to finish them off, of course.".

I did as he told me to, just when a robotised voice echoed through the hallway: "The base will explode in five minutes.".

"The system must have found a bomb somewhere on the carrier. We don't have enough time to get to the helicopters... especially with all these S.H.I.E.L.D. agents trying to stop us.", I looked at him worriedly.

"We go to the other exit, then.", he shrugged.

"There is no other exit, Loki.", I told him.

"There was no other exit before Thanos came here and made a hole in the hellicarrier, that is. Where did the explosion come from? I was...uh, a bit distracted at the moment.".

I smiled slightly: "The eastern part, I think.".

"Good.", he said as he pulled me down some stairs, "You wouldn't know where my sceptre is, would you? Teleporting might come in handy now.".

"I have no clue, Fury decided to keep it secret from me. He took my ring as well, so I couldn't help you escape. Didn't stop me, though.".

"You somehow manage to surprise me more and more with every day I spend with you.", he smirked.

"I'm glad that I amuse you.", I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop a smile from spreading over my face.

The hellicarrier was falling apart; electrical wires hanging from the ceiling, broken pipes and puddles on the floor, shattered glass, dead agents and the floor beneath us looked like it's going to collapse any minute now. I couldn't help but wonder how in Earth did Thanos manage to damage the carrier like this in such a short amount of time... My best guess were the Chitauri, and some alien bombs. How many people died to protect that pieces? And, more importantly, how many of them are now lying somewhere helplessly, waiting for the carrier to explode and take their lives? A fair amount, I would say.

As we went around the corner, a huge hole in the wall caught my eye. It was about the size of a smaller ship, and I could see the blue skyes and the comforting ocean in front of me. We'll have to jump, but that won't be a problem. The waters will welcome me like an old friend, and Loki... well, he let himself fall from that Bifrost thing into the darkness, so I suppose that he doesen't have a fear of hights.

"The other Avengers... are already outside, right?", I asked, as we came close to the hole. A horrible screeching noise made me look up to see a suspicous looking crack on the ceiling...

"The entire hellicarrier is probably evacuated by now. They should be fine.", he shrugged, "Shall we?".

I nodded: "On three...".

"One... Two-".

A loud breaking noise from above made me flinch as the ceiling collapsed on us, pinning us down to the floor. And then the pain struck me, followed by a horrible warm feeling that was spreading over my chest. Was it... my own blood? I cried out in agony, too afraid to open my eyes and see the damage on my body.

"The base will explode in one minute.", the robotised voice said.

Gods. I have to be brave. If I want to live... If I want Loki to live.

I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids were heavy several tones. And when I finally managed to look around me, and when the spots of light stopped dancing around my eyes - I wished that I've never opened them.

I was lying under a piece of concrete, as big as a damned helicopter, pressing my body so hard that I felt like I'm going to explode. But that wasn't the worst part... a pipe... went straight through my chest, just a few inches from my heart, and exiting through my back. I'm going to die.

"Ellen?! Where are you?".

I wanted to reply right away, but... couldn't. My mouth didn't listen to me, so I continued to stare at the ceiling blankly. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, slowly. He's alive. That's all that matters now.

"ELLEN!", he yelled, but his voice sounded... distant. Fading... Or was I the one fading away? Is this what dying feels like?

It appears that I've blacked out for a second, because the next time that I blinked - I saw Loki's face, right over mine. His eyes were filled with tears threathening to overflow as he stared at the wound on my chest with horror. He had a cut on his face, and his lip was bleeding, but otherwise, he seemed to be fine, thankfully.

"Hey.", I managed to breathe out.

He shook his head, not able to say anything back. What could he even say to make me feel better? I tried to move the hand that wasn't crushed under the concrete block to touch his cheek, but it stayed on the ground, not even paying attention to my commands, as if it was not even a part of my body. That scared me, so I tried again. Same result.

"You-", my chests burned me as I breathed, so I had to stop talking just so I don't scream and therefore make him feel even worse, "... need to go.".

He ignored me, completely, and started pushing the concrete off me with his Asgardian strength. The pipe moved inside of me, and I couldn't hold in a scream.

"S-stop! Please!", I begged, as my vision turned blurry.

"I can't move it without hurting you!", he yelled in frustration, and I could hear his heart breaking in his voice. I knew what he wanted to tell me, but didn't have the strength to actually say it out loud. If he moves the concrete, the pipe moves inside of me, penetrates my heart and I die before he manages to bring me to the water to heal me. If he does nothing... I explode with the rest of the carrier. He knew these facts very well. And it was killing him from the inside.

But I knew it too. And even though I wasn't ready to die... It will happen no matter do I want it or not. The only thing I can do is say goodbye and save him.

"The base will explode in thirty seconds.", the voice said, and Loki's shoulders started shaking.

"Take care of my sister...", I said, clenching my teeth as every word pained me, "Promise. Me. That you'll... watch over her... when I'm...gone.".

"I'm staying here, with you, till the end.", he looks in my eyes with determination and I feel my heart beating with guilt. This wasn't fair. Why couldn't I stay with him? Just for a day...

"Fifteen seconds... Fourteen...".

I gathered all of my remaining strength, focusing and imagining a hand made all out of water... raising up to the carrier...

"I'll never really leave you.", I whispered and my forhead started to sweat out of the effort to speak, "You... may not be able to see me... but I will watch over you through the water and-".

I felt something salty in my mouth, and felt rather horrified when I realised that my mouth are filled with blood. Am I even going to make it to the explosion? Would that make things easier to him?

I focused harder on the watery hand, begging it to come and help. It moved slowly, like it's trying to irritate me. Loki didn't seem to notice it, though, even when it appeared at the hole in the wall through which we were supposed to jump out. So close... and yet, so far.

"Six... Five... Four...".

"I'm so sorry for this.", I almost suffocated in blood as an another wave od tears fell down my cheeks.

He was about to ask me what do I have to apologise for, but then a hand made entirely out of water grabbed Loki by his waist, pulling him out of the carrier through the hole with ease. I heard him yell my name distantly, and started sobbing, as the countdown continued.

"Three... Two... One...".

I love you, Loki.

The hellicarrier exploded.


	24. Chapter 24

- Alexis of Earth

Thor and I were walking through the woods with me keeping my mind open in case someone was close. I was searching for them so the Asgardian God knew better than to disturb me which was the cause of us walking in silence. But it was soon broken as he spoke:

"You know this reminds me of the time Ellen and I first came to Earth... We were walking around the woods and making our way to the lake, you know, I was showing her that Earth was worth fighting for." he explained making me smile slightly.

"And than you ran into me!" I added for him and he chuckled:

"Yes, indeed we did!"

"Do you think she's ok, Thor?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"She will be alright, Alexis! And I have no doubt my brother is with her keeping her safe." he stated and I chuckled.

"They really do care about each other, don't they?" I asked sounding deep in thought.

"What do you think of it?" he looked at me questioningly.

"Until the moment I saw his vision I wasn't sure, but now I know... He cares about her and will do anything to protect her and I support them. Don't tell Fury I said that, though." I said and he chuckled.

"I promise I won't."

We again fell into a comfortable scilence as we walked through the woods not sure what we were searching for. Except for our teammates, of course. But after another long amount of time, I wasn't hearing anything. I gave out a groan causing the God to look at me with a questionig look.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Just frustrated, I can't find them or hear anything... It's highly unusual!" I commented and he sighed.

"Don't worry too much. Steve and Ellen, especially. They are all probably fine!" he explained knowingly causing me to blush.

"Tell me about her..." I stated suddenly causing him to look confused.

"About who, might I ask?" he asked causing me to chuckle at his manners.

"Jane, tell me about Jane." I knew the story of how this God first came to Earth and met the young scientist quite well. And when I first heard of it, I was fascinated. It was so romantic and in a way like forbbiden love. I just hoped that the fact that Asgardians can't date people from Earth wasn't true... I don't know what I'd do without Steve.

"Ah, she is one of the most amazing women I've ever met... Different from those of Asgard, but then... you all are." he stated. "And I mean that in a good way. When I came to Midgard she hit me with her vehicle, twice!" his grin made me smile. "Her eyes always shine with this determination and I fear that it is contagious. But it was the only thing keeping me going and hoping I could get back home to Asgard and my kingdom!" he finished.

"She seems like an amazing person!" I told him and he looked down at me.

"She is... Maybe after all of this is over, you could meet her." he said.

"I would love that..." I was about to say something else when something entered my mind... it was worry. And it wasn't mine... Oh finally! I smiled at the knowing he was alright.

"Come on, I found them!" I commented and started to run in the right direction with the God following close behind. Soon, we came to a small clearing around some kind of a beach covered in big stones. And just as I thought - my team wasn't standing far from it.

"Hey, Capsicle, look you can stop with your rambling now!" Tony said pointing at me behind Steve's back, making him turn around and look at me. A smile spread on his face and he ran over to me, hugging me tightly.

"I didn't see you and Thor leave and I... just got so worried you were still on the carrier when it exploded!" he exclaimed with relief obvious in his voice.

"I'm fine, no need to worry." I said with a smile as I pulled away only to be lost in his blue eyes. He looked down at me and both of us started leaning in. Our lips touched and I could feel him smile, but we were soon broken off by Tony.

"Enough already!" He yelled making the both of us laugh as we pulled appart and joined them.

**So, Cap huh? How come I didn't know about this? **I heard Natasha jokingly ask through her mind and I looked at, her rolling my eyes.

**You were in Moscow, remember? And I don't even want to ask what do I not know of! **I commented glancing at Barton who didn't notice a thing. Natasha's blush made everything clear and my smile grew even wider (AN: I'm a huge Clintasha fan so i just had to put that in!)

"So what do we do now?" Steve suddenly asked catching my attention.

"We find Ellen and Loki who is most likely to be with her!" I said with determination in my voice.

"Well do you know where to look?" Tony asked with a sceptical look.

"Uhhh... No I don't!" I admitted, sighing in desperation.

"Don't worry. We can look, kid!" Barton said with a reassuring look on his face. I opened my mouth to thank them when suddenly I heard something. I turned around to look at the beach only to see a washed up God on it. I ran over to him carefully, not wanting to trip over the big rocks.

I heard someone behind me and didn't have to look to know it was Steve and Thor. I fell on my knees next to him checking for a pulse which I was glad to find. And just as I removed my hand from his neck, the God opened his eyes coughing up salt water.

"Ellen?" he asked as soon he saw my face. His voice was full of confusion, and it didn't sound as if he was even checking which one of us was it. There was something wrong with his voice... It's pitch sounded wierd, as if he was crying.

"No, Loki, it's Alexis." I stated. "Shouldn't Ellen be with you?"

I had a terrible feeling something was wrong, she wouldn't just leave him in the water alone! And the next thing that happened made me worry even more. A flash of sadness flashed in Loki's eyes making mine widen.

"I'm sorry Alexis. I'm so sorry..." he exclaimed and my eyes started to water.

"Loki what happened? Where is she?" I asked, panicking now. I didn't dare reading his mind but it accidentally happened. And I saw it, saw it all! Her chest covered in blood and the pipe going through it, her tears and pain and finally - her sacrifice. A sob escaped my mouth at the sight.

"Tell me you're lying! It can't be real!" I was in denial as I watched his face and mind for any sign. But he looked so broken... No, no, no!

"I tried to save her!" he stated, and I knew he was saying the truth.

And that is when I couldn't control my crying anymore. At the sight, the other Avengers ran over to us, their minds going wild over what was happening. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders pulling me off the ground and hugging of tightly as I cried, but didn't bother checking who was it. Soon I heard everyone's thoughts catching on and everyone was in shock. Nobody wanted to believe it but I saw it in his mind. It was real...

She is dead!


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! So it's the end of the first book and yeah, i know you must hate me now... But in my defence i have a lot of studying and stuff for school and some of my other books on wattpad are waiting so yeah... But i hope you rewiev and like the book so far and i'll see if there will be a sequel (not sure just yet)

- E


End file.
